Matthew
by Calliann
Summary: Rating subject to change. I guess slight AU, but not really cause everything in the two movies in the same. Except what Rogue's told us about her past. Should be interesting. Romy. R&R & NO FLAMES. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1: A Rogue With A Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or basic storylines from the X-Men. I do, however, own Matthew. And yet, still I am poor beyond belief.**

**Authors Note:** I'm back! Run in fear.

**Summary: **This story takes place two years after X2. And the movies are pretty much the same with one exception. Rogue was a mother prior to joining the X-Men. (She got her powers the same as in the movie though, and all of that will be explained later on.) I'm writing it so that Rogue joined the X-Men in around October of 2002, in case you're wondering when you see the dates later on.

**Matthew**

**Chapter One: A Rogue With A Past**

Rogue examined herself closely in the bathroom mirror, studying her new haircut. It was short, just below her chin, with the white streaks dominating the front and framing her face in short layers. As she looked closely she wondered for a brief instant what he'd think of it before quickly pushing that thought aside. That was over and done with now and he probably never spared a thought back to her, to them, to everything they'd had and lost. She kept telling herself that everyday, knowing deep down that it couldn't be true. They'd loved like no one else ever had or ever could, and they'd paid the ultimate price for it. Their two-year-old son. But sometimes she needed to believe that the man she loved, the man she would die for if the case may be, didn't love her anymore, and that was why he never came to find her.

She let out a long sigh and shut off the light, exiting the bathroom and entering her private bedroom. Since becoming a full member of the X-Men team two years earlier, after Jean died, her and Bobby had both been given their own private bedrooms, so not to wake roommates when they were forced to go on late night or early morning missions. She ran her hands thru her hair and thought back to him. She'd been thinking about them a lot lately she realized as she collapsed onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling. She ran her fingers lightly over her firm, toned stomach, bare due to the midriff red tank top and low rise black jeans she wore, and thought briefly back to the time when a life had grown and thrived within.

She supposed it was because her twenty-first birthday was only three days away and that's why they plagued her thoughts. He'd always done something extra special for her on her birthday and she knew that this year would have been no exception. She rolled over onto her side and pulled out the drawer on her nightstand, removing a framed photo. It was a small 3x8 picture of the three of them. He was sitting in a swing out back of his family's house, with her in his lap and their baby tucked safely in her arms, his arms around them both and his chin resting on her shoulder. She smiled at the happy faces in the photo and gingerly ran her fingers over the glass. If only she could go back she'd never have let her baby alone that day. A small tear fell silently onto the glass over her face and she wiped it away before wiping at her eyes and placing the picture back in the drawer, returning to her back.

After a few moments she brought her bare hand up in front of her face and examined it closely thinking, not for the first time since she acquired her "gift," that he probably would have already found a way around her poison skin. She let out a frustrated growl, sounding more like the Wolverine than the Rogue, and threw her hand down, turning towards the open window, staring out at the clear night sky.

She could never figure out why she kept doing this to herself. Hell, she had a pretty good life here with the X-Men. She was Xavier's own personal assistant on all his trips to Washington and had met the President on several occasions. She was even going to school, getting a teaching degree to continue on at the school to help with future students, and she had a place to live and she was a superhero out saving the world. She and Bobby were even trying to work out the fucked up thing they called a relationship, even though it had never been really that good and he still didn't know that much about her. And lately it had only gotten worse, particularly since he started getting friendly with one of the girls in one of his classes. She wondered if he realized that she knew about Candace and his little escapades. Everyone knew they were screwing each other, so why wouldn't she? But then he still looked at her with a fear in his eyes that she may find out, so she pretended, if nothing more than to keep the peace among the team.

Again, Rogue sighed and brought her hands up to her head, massaging her temples. The voices were starting again. Well, mostly one voice that haunted her everyday since the mission thirteen months ago, where she'd taken the life and powers of Miss Marvel. Sometimes she wished Carol Danvers had killed her instead of the other way around. But she hadn't been so lucky and now she was stuck with an annoying blonde bitch calling her a killer in her mind and constantly trying to take over. And according to the Professor, this was how it was going to be for the rest of her life. It did however, have its advantages, like super strength, a heightened six sense, invulnerable skin and the ability to fly, so maybe it was worth it.

Except, that is, for those days when the anger got the better of her and she lost control, losing herself to the recesses of her mind, and forgetting who she was. Which was when she thought of him more, and of their baby boy she buried four years ago. It was all an incredibly vicious cycle.

'Maybe Ah should go back ta New Orleans again,' she wondered, twirling a strand of white hair around her finger. 'Actually talk ta him this tahme.' She quickly dismissed that thought, thinking back to the last time she'd went back, right after joining the X-Men, finding him drowning himself in cards, bourbon and women. It was okay really. She knew he didn't love them by the look in his eyes. He probably would have even come with her if she'd let him know she was there, but she convinced herself that it was better this way. Touch had been a major part of their life together. Looking back now, maybe she'd always known what her power was going to be and that's why she craved it so much when they'd been together. To have him that close now would be a temptation that she would never be able to withstand.

It was then that a knock sounded on her door. 'What now?' she thought rising to a sitting position and yelling to whoever was knocking to enter.

Bobby opened the door and entered, smiling happily at her. "Hey babe, you all set to go yet? The others are waiting downstairs."

'Damn!' Rogue thought as she remembered that a group of them were going to go dancing and out to dinner and currently, it wasn't something she was looking forward to. The way she was feeling tonight, she'd much rather go out to the pool hall with Logan. She looked over at the Iceman and smiled sweetly. "Ah don't think Ah'm gonna go tonight sugah. Ah've got a headache. Why don't y'all go and have fun though."

"Another one?" Bobby asked concern as he crossed the distance between them and crouched before her, keeping a safe distance between himself and her exposed skin. "Carol acting up again?"

"No more than usual," Rogue forced a smile and leaned back against her hands. "Just got a lot on mah mahnd is all sugah," she replied tilting her head to look at him. "Don't worry. Ah'll be fahne. Probably go over the meeting plan with the Professor again, catch up on some stuff Ah need ta and then head to bed."

"Are you sure? Cause, I can stay and keep you company if you want," Bobby offered.

"That's sweet o' ya ta offer, but really it ain't necessary. Go on and have fun with the others," she replied reaching over and ruffling his hair.

"Okay," he rose and walked towards the door, stopping before he left. "Call me if you change your mind though, and we'll come pick you up," he smiled at her once more before heading out the door.

"Alright, night sugah," she called after him, watching it close behind him. After a few moments she gave a sigh of relief and rose, walking over to her closet. She just didn't feel like a night of pretending to be the perfect, happy couple. She opened the door and pulled the string to the light before walking to the back wall and hovering into the air, moving a few boxes she found the one she wanted and pulled it from the shelf.

It was a large brown file box, which she had bought not long after coming to the institute, to hold the few things she'd grabbed before running away from home, hitching up to Canada. She landed back on the cool hard wood floor in her bare feet and walked over to the bed, placing the box in the center and sitting before it, her back to the headboard and her legs crossed beneath her.

She opened the box carefully, as if afraid to disturb the contents it held, and gingerly pulled out an old beat up hooded sweatshirt. It had long faded to a dull black after many washings and had a large red Asian dragon embroidered onto the front of it. She pulled it on over her head, smelling the dull scent of his cologne and smiled. "Wonder if he misses this," she muttered pushing up the sleeves and rummaging thru the box.

Next she pulled out an old stuffed dog, it's fur bare in places, and set it besides her, so it could look at the items with her. As she continued rummaging thru the box she realized that she'd been doing this quite often, especially over the last few months. Every time the fear of losing either of them to the dark depths of her mind arose, the box came out and her memories were renewed. Sometimes she thought of just leaving it out, for easier access, but then she remembered that too many nosy people lived at the mansion and, and this secret was hers and hers alone and at this point in time, she wasn't willing to share it with everyone else.

The only other one who knew her secret was the Professor. On those rare occasions that she did lose complete control, he used it to bring her back to the surface. She'd thought about telling Logan, but could never bring herself to do it. The older man had been looking at her differently lately. Ever since Jean had died, and the look had grown as she grew older, and after the Danvers incident to one of more lustful longing than of the protective older brother. Rogue however, contrary to what everyone thought, wasn't interested in that type of relationship with the feral mutant. She looked at him with more of an adoration that a little sister shows towards a big brother, not as a woman shows a lover. So she kept her secret hers for a little longer.

Finally she found what she'd been looking for and pulled it out. It was a large scrapbook; the front covered in pale blue cloth and flattened magnolias. She opened up to the first page, which contained pictures from Rogue's birth and childhood. She skimmed thru the pages, thinking back to the day she made the book. She'd been confined to bed with a horrible flu, and ordered to stay away from her baby until she was better, leaving her boyfriend in charge of the child. His brother's girlfriend had been into scrap booking and brought the supplies up to Rogue's room so she wouldn't get bored during her illness.

Finally she stopped as she came to the first page of photos that marked the memorable occasion when she met her love. On one side there was her school picture, in which she was 8 years old. On the other, was a picture of him that his brother had taken for her, at 10 years, and in the middle was one of the two of them together. Across the top, with a red calligraphy pen, she'd written "First Meetings." The next page was more of the two of them together. As she turned the pages, each photo triggering a different memory, their faces aged. Finally she came to a memorable event. Her first high school dance. She was around 15 and wearing a hunter green dress that accented everything nicely, with her hair up and as much skin exposed as possible. He stood next to her in a black suit and bow tie that matched the green dress she wore. They stood smiling for the camera as his father snapped the photo.

She closed her eyes, remembering everything about that night. Including how they had left the dance early and went back to her house. Her parents had been out of town that weekend and they had the whole place to themselves. Despite the many years that had passed, she could still remember how his hands felt sliding over her body, and how perfectly they had fit together when he made love to her that night. It had been the first time for both of them, but nowhere near the last. And, according to the doctors math back then, had been the night their son was conceived.

She opened her eyes, a small smile still upon her lips as she continued to turn the pages. Here was where the pictures took on a different context. There was at least one for every month of her pregnancy and both sonogram pictures. Everyone had the two of them together, a smile on each of their faces, pride in his eyes, and her shirt raised, showing her growing belly. Finally there were pictures of the big day, with him in green scrubs, holding their son, the words "Matthew & Daddy" scrawled beneath the picture, and finally of the new family, in the recovery room. Rogue's hair was a mess and she looked exhausted, but her eyes had never been happier.

The next pages were full of different events in Matthew's life including his six-week photo, his first Halloween where he was dressed up as a small black dog, first Christmas, first Easter and finally, his first birthday. There were also several photos of her, Matthew and his father throughout the book. Next came his second year of big events, to which that year he had been dressed up as a dinosaur, and finally his second birthday.

It was now that Rogue's hand began to tremble as she held the edge of the page terrified to turn it. There was the three of them staring up at her, all smiling. Matthew had on a little pair of cream-colored overalls that she'd made him with a royal flush embroidered on the front. Her eyes began to tear as she remembered how proud that she'd been of them, since they were the first thing she'd ever sewed. She reached into the box with her other hand and pulled them out, the tears falling silently now as she fingered the card design on the front pocket, which had been his fathers idea, and remembered how he'd rushed around to everyone, proclaiming "Momma made," all afternoon.

She debated not turning to the next page, the ones she'd never had the courage to make, but that her practically sister-in-law had, and just leaving it here. But she knew that even if she closed the book and put it away, the memory would still be there. That was the one memory that never went away. So she turned the page, and there was the headline first. "Local Boy Missing" followed by "Baby Found in Local Bayou." By now the tears were causing her eyes to blur and she sniffled, wiping at her face before turning again to pictures of the funeral, where she and Matthew's father stood leaning heavily one each other, and finally, a close up of his headstone.

Matthew Remy LeBeau

Born July 18, 2000

Died July 18, 2002

**Authors Note:** Not to sound all Jerry Springer (Which I also don't own) but I wonder who Rogue's Baby's Daddy is. Just kidding. I'm sure by now, if you already hadn't figured it out (and if you read my stuff you had to have) you know who it is. Hope you guys enjoyed this. Please R & R and no flames. If you didn't like it I'm sorry, but you might as well just stop reading now.


	2. Chapter 2: Working Overtime

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or basic storylines from the X-Men. I do, however, own Matthew. And yet, still I am poor beyond belief.**

**Authors Note:** People breathe! THIS IS NOT A ONE SHOT! As cruel as I am, I'm not that cruel. I'm so happy you guys like it and I must thank those who reviewed. Especially Ishandahalf. Thank you for sharing my Bobby hatred. Sorry little wanna be Scott punk bastard! I'm sorry but I just had to get that off my chest. Oh and to those of you who expressed concern on whether or not Remy will be making an actually physical appearance in this story, all I can say to you is this. Don't doubt my Romy love. Now on to the story.

**Matthew**

**Chapter Two: Working Overtime**

Rogue hated press conferences. Especially when it was impossible for her to avoid the press. Now she had taken her place behind Xavier and the Presidents chairs as they addressed the nation together. She knew she needed to be there, in case some insane activist with the Friends of Humanity or some other anti-mutant group decided to take a shot. At least her invulnerable skin could withstand the bullets, and if need be, she could fly both men out of there in no time. But the cameras still made her nervous. She felt like they were all staring at her, singling her out, and that just added to her nerves more than the voices in her head did. Which, at the moment, were beginning to get loud again.

She glanced over at the secret service woman next to her and offered the woman a small smile before turning her eyes back to the front where the Professor and the President were outlining their new plan for a National Mutant Policy. Again Rogue's mind began to wander as she shifted slightly to the right, placing her weight on her right foot and looking down at the outfit she wore, a pinstriped gray suit with a sleeveless red silk shirt, covered in outlined black flowers, matching pinstriped tapered blazer, black silk gloves and a simple emerald hanging from a silver chain with matching earrings. Remy had given them to her.

'Ah wonder if he's gonna watch this?' she thought, but quickly scolded herself internally. Now was not the time to start down that road again. Besides, if he watched it he probably wouldn't recognize her. She looked so different now, with her hair and the way she'd grown up and changed, mostly due to circumstances and some due to nature. She let out an inaudible sigh and focused her eyes straight ahead, boring them into the camera. When he'd given her the emeralds, for her sixteenth birthday, he told her that they were the closest things he could find to her eyes, and nowhere near as lovely. If he was watching, she wanted to make sure he saw those eyes he clamed to have fallen in love with down by the swamp twelve years earlier.

When the conference ended, and everyone was busy snapping photographs of the President and Xavier shaking hands and whatnot, Rogue snuck off to the bathroom, splashing some cool water on her face, hoping to quiet the voices, which had steadily grown louder as the conference continued. When she exited the bathroom Xavier was sitting nearby with the President and motioned her over.

"Hello Mr. President," Rogue smiled at the man and offered him her hand. "How are ya doin' this mornin'?"

"Fine Rogue thank you," the President smiled and shook her hand. "And how are you today?"

"Jus' fahne thank ya," she smiled cordially at him before looking at the Professor. "Are ya about ready ta go Professah? We told Scott we'd be back by three."

"Yes of course my dear. Mr. President, it's always a pleasure, and give my regards to your wife and daughter for me," Charles said, shaking the man's hand once more, before Rogue moved behind him and rolled him towards the exit. They walked in silence out to the limo and Rogue helped Xavier in before telling the driver to head to the airport and climbing in besides the Professor.

Once in the back and on the way to the airport, where the jet was waiting for them, Charles turned to Rogue and spoke. "How are you really my dear?"

"Fahne," Rogue replied, her eyes glued out the window, watching the scenery pass them by as they speed down the interstate towards the airport.

"Ah," Charles said looking out his own window. "I just thought you were projecting last night after Mr. Drake and the others left," he trailed off and turned to look at her, noticing the sadness on her face.

"Ah'm sorry," she muttered and looked down at her gloved hands.

Charles reached out and took the girls hand, giving it a squeeze. "You have nothing to be sorry about." They sat like that for a few moments before Charles spoke again. "You were thinking of them again?"

"Yeah," she reached up and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Always do around mah birthday, and the holidays, and everyday," she offered him a small smile. "Can't help that."

"It's a fine quality and there's nothing about it that needs helped," Charles assured her and studied her closely. He'd quickly began to look at the girl as a daughter and hated to see her in any type of pain. "Does it still help with the voices? To think of your family?"

"Yeah, but Ah don't know how much. Ah mean, its lahke sometahmes one pain is jus' replacin' another," she threw her hands up in exasperation and sighed, her accent thickening with her emotions. "Cause no mattah how hard Ah try and jus' think about the good, the bad sneaks in there."

"You could go and see him," Charles offered, not for the first time. "You said you were pretty sure he was an empath when you knew him. Offer him a place on the team if you like. I'm sure Ororo or Logan would be happy to go with you if you needed the support."

"Thank ya jus' the same Professah, but Ah told ya why Ah can't do that before. The temptation, would jus' be ta much fer the both a us. 'Sides, when Ah went ta see him he looked happy enough. And Ah don't want ta be his burden," Rogue looked back out the window, wishing she could listen to the Professor, but she knew it would never work. Remy had obligations that she'd never told Charles about, including an arranged marriage that she was sure had taken place by now, since her and Matthew were no longer around to stop it. He'd leave with her she had no doubt about that, but the price of that deflection could be to great for either of them to handle.

"Very well," Charles gave her hand another squeeze. "But the offer stands."

"Well Ah'm much obliged Professah," Rogue turned and looked at him. "Ah'll be fahne. Ah always am. She looked back out the window as the car came to a stop. "We're here."

"Ah yes, very good," Charles replied as Rogue got out and brought his wheel chair, helping him in and took their briefcases and rolled him into the building and towards the private jet docking area. "Radio Scott when we get to the plane and tell him we will be there within the hour," Charles commented as he noticed Rogue smile at a small boy who was being dragged by his mother towards the ticket counter.

"Of course," she replied looking away and towards the docking area. "Am Ah flyin' us back, or do ya wanna be pilot today?" she asked as they exited thru a pair of glass doors and headed towards the X-Jet, which stood proudly on the runway.

"I believe I'll leave the flying up to you today my dear. I have some paperwork to look over before my class this afternoon."

"Sounds good," Rogue replied, disengaging the alarm safety device before lowering the ramp and boarding, sending the elevator down for Charles and then sealing everything up and starting the take off procedure. Since the incident with the jet up in Canada, they had repaired it and made some specific modifications. Also, Rogue had been given strict flight instructions ever since, and was now a licensed pilot thru the state of New York.

After radioing in her flight plan and letting Scott know they were on their way back, she put the jet in the air and headed home, wishing she was on the outside of the jet instead of in the cockpit. They'd be home much faster that way.

After they arrived home, Rogue confirmed with the Professor that she was no longer needed before rushing off to the locker rooms to change and heading down to the danger room. She knew the next class wasn't scheduled until after five and she wanted to get in there and have a quick work out before Logan or Henry McCoy, a large blue ape like man who was the new doctor and latest addition to the X-Men team, beat her to it. It wasn't that she didn't like to train with them, on the contrary, Logan's sessions were usually more of a workout than her own could ever be. But today she had different plans, and it required her own personal session.

She rushed up to the control room and hit the occupied button on the control panel, locking the main doors from the inside and proceeded to pull up her program. She had written it herself after Kurt had shown her how, and would probably get into major trouble if anyone really knew what was going on in it. At least if any of the younger kids managed to get in there and hack her password. After setting up the parameters she rushed down the stairs and entered the large circular room. Standing in the center she said, "Activate Rogue 296." Around her the room transformed into the streets of New Orleans at night as holographic images sprang to life. As she looked around she found herself standing in the middle of the graveyard, the LeBeau family plots to her right. She looked around slowly, becoming attuned to her environment before she started walking towards the small section of the cemetery and entering thru the black iron-gate. It was just how she remembered it the last time she was there. The small headstone stood off by itself, with two empty plots to it's right. Jean Luc LeBeau, Remy's father, had promised her that no matter what took place between them all, her and Remy both would be buried together next to their son. It was a small condolence considering she was rushed away and he was pushed into a loveless marriage soon after that, but she still appreciated the thought nonetheless.

Rogue knelt down and pulled off her glove, running her bare fingers over the stone, tracing her baby's name. Up in the control room, Logan stood staring down at her from the glass, wondering what program this was. He'd stepped in a minute too late to catch her before she called out the program and now, she looked so intense, and so good in the tight little black leather uniform she wore, that he hated to disturb her.

He still hadn't figured out the exact moment he started looking at Marie differently, although she cringed every time she heard the name anymore. All he knew is that now, especially since she'd grown up, he couldn't stop himself from looking or any of the feelings and emotions that rose when he did. He leaned over farther as a new figure began to walk across the graveyard towards her.

Rogue heard the leaves crunch behind her but made no move to rise. She knew who it was. After all, she had programmed it that way.

"Bonjour cherie," a sugary sweet Cajun voice all but whispered a mere three feet behind her.

Rogue rose straight up and turned to face the blonde haired heiress of the Assassin legacy. "Bonjour Belle," she replied, her voice cold and vacant as her blood began to boil.

"What be de matter chere? Non hug f' an old ami?" Belladonna asked as she smiled over at Rogue, hatred and vengeance in her eyes, just the way the X-Man had remembered it.

"Since when were ya a friend a mine ya baby killin' bitch," Rogue all but growled, moving away from her son's headstone. In the last simulation it had been crushed and she'd cried for three hours, despite the fact that she knew it wasn't real.

"Now now chere, Ah weren't de one tryin' t' take somethin' dat non belong t' her," Belle replied, pulling off the blue cape she insisted on wearing and revealing a silver and blue fighting uniform. "Y' got what be commin' t' y'."

Rogue all but exploded, but managed to keep herself from attacking her adversary this time. The other woman was a trained assassin and Rogue had programmed her as such, knowing that if she ever again faced the real Belladonna, and she planned on facing her again one day, she needed to keep her cool if she were going to kill the other woman. "But Belle, ya did take somethin' that didn't belong ta ya. Mahne and Remy's son."

It was a simple statement and spoken in a normal tone, but it made it up to Logan's sensitive ears in the control room and for a moment his heart stopped. "Her what?" he muttered but kept his eyes on the scene playing out before him.

"Dat babe shoulda been mon! Y' stole him and his pere from meh!" Belle seethed, as Rogue knew she always would and lunged forward, a knife appearing in her hand.

Rogue faked right and rolled left, the knife missing her by inches before she placed her hands above her head, flipping herself to her feet and sent a round house into Belle's abdomen, sending the other woman flying back into a tree. "Ah ain't as weak as Ah used ta be," Rogue growled and stood to face her again, her fists clenched in front of her face.

Bella quickly regained her footing and was after Rogue again, with a series of punches and kicks, only half of them connecting and those causing very little damage. Inside Rogue's mind Carol quieted and even joined in Rogue's effort to kill the blonde assassin, which was always something that surprised Rogue to no end. She sent a strong right hook into Belle's face, sending her head hard to the side.

Belle stumbled back and Rogue followed thru with an upper cut to the other girls abdomen before sweeping her feet right out from under her and sending the girl to the ground. Rogue was on her in an instant, punching until her own hands went numb, and holographic blood stained her hands, face and uniform. It wasn't until Belle gasped for breath and her head lolled to the side that Rogue stopped, her breathing labored and allowed herself a moment to stare at what she'd done, knowing that she could do it in reality if the opportunity ever presented itself.

She didn't have long though before the sweet voice could be heard again behind her, "Bonjour cherie," and the process began again.

An hour later, soaked in sweat and sore as hell, Rogue climbed the stairs to the control room and shut down the program, enacting her passwords once again. As she leaned over the keyboard she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and she shot up straight as Logan began to speak.

"You know, vengeance isn't always the best answer kid."

She spun around and glared at him, her hair disheveled and her eyes flashing in anger. "How long have ya been in here?" she demanded, her voice low and angry.

"Long enough," he replied taking a puff off the cigar, removing it from his mouth and staring at the glowing end. "Why didn't you tell me?" he finally asked, his voice low and hurt.

"Bout what?" Rogue asked turning back to the monitor, helping he'd know enough to stop where he was.

He didn't.

"About your son."

Rogue bristled and turned to glare at him, closing the program with her right hand. "Because he's none of yer business Wolverine," she all but growled back angered by the fact that he had the audacity to feel hurt because she hadn't shared something from her life with him when there was a ocean full of his past he'd never shared with her.

"Of course it's my business," he growled rising, angry she'd used his code name.

"Really? Care ta tell meh how?" she challenged, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring him down, something most were terrified to do.

"Cause I'm your friend," he answered.

"Really? Is it cause you're mah friend, or cause ya wish ya were somethin' more?" Rogue asked, her eyes colder than Bobby in winter.

Logan was taken aback and looked at her in shock. For several minutes they both just stood there in silence. Finally he opened his mouth and went to speak again. "Marie…" he was quickly cut off.

"Ah ain't Marie no more Logan," she stated glaring at him. "Wasn't fer a long tahme before Ah evah came here so would ya stop callin' meh that?"

"Fine," he mumbled back at her, unsure what to say next, he was about to speak again when she beat him to it.

"Look it's alright. Jus' drop it okay? And Ah'd appreciate it if ya didn't go spreadin' it around the school. As of right now only ya and the Professah know and Ah'd lahke ta keep it that way okay?" she asked, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Fair enough," Logan replied and noticed the wave of relief wash over her face.

"Thanks Logan," she said and turned towards the door. She had her hand on the knob before he spoke again, stopping her in her tracks.

"What happened to him?"

Rogue paused, feeling the tears come to her eyes. "She killed him." It was barley over a whisper and she was gone and heading towards the showers long before it reached the Wolverine's ears, but he heard it, and all the pain behind it.

**Authors Note:** Admit it, you guys thought she was going to see Remy in the graveyard at first. Anyway, again let me emphasize how much of a one-shot this is not. I wouldn't do that to you all. And I was thinking, yeah this is depressing, but not nearly as bad as Mutant Stories From the Field was. And I know that cause I just re-read it a minute ago and yeah, even now I still cry like a newborn. Which is pretty bad since I wrote it, but I digress. Are you guys liking these quick updates? Let's see how long I can keep it going. Please R&R (this means you specifically Ishandahalf!)


	3. Chapter 3: Heartbreakers Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or basic storylines from the X-Men. I do, however, own Matthew. And yet, still I am poor beyond belief.**

**Authors Note:** Wow, when my writer's block breaks it really breaks. I think it has to do with the stress of the semester finally being over with. (And for everyone that I know cares, I passed with 3 A's and a B and bought a new outfit to reward myself for it.) Oh, and for those who were wondering, they never proved Belle had anything to do with Matthew's death cause it looked like an accident. This is just more along the lines of mothers intuition and yeah, Remy wanted to leave cause he believed Rogue above all else, but I go into why he couldn't in this chapter. Anyway, thanks again to the reviewers. You guys really mean the world to me. And on to the story and finally Remy has decided to join us.

**Matthew**

**Chapter Three: Heartbreakers Past**

Remy LeBeau, the legendary Prince of Thieves and Prince of Hearts, woke up with a smile on his face at the warm arms wrapped around his abdomen. For a moment he allowed himself to think he was still back in his old bedroom down in New Orleans, with the girl he loved clinging to him like she always did first thing in the morning. But like every other morning over the past four years, that smile quickly faded as he slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the nameless stranger lying next to him. It wasn't that she wasn't attractive; on the contrary, she was quite pretty with bright red curls set against pale skin and a beautiful build. But, like so many others before her, she just wasn't _**her**._

He sighed and ran a hand over his face, wondering what she'd think of the goatee he'd grown, before looking over at the clock. '3:36? Figures,' he thought as he detangled himself from the woman's arms and climbed out of bed, pulling on his boxers and pants and began to gather his other cloths. He sometimes had trouble remember the last time he had a good nights sleep. Well, that wasn't true. The problem didn't lie in the fact that he couldn't remember, but in the fact that he did. He pulled on his boots and rose from the bed, pulling his shirt on he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and paused mid-button. He looked like hell, unshaven, bags under his eyes, his long hair pulled back haphazardly into a ponytail and worse, another nameless stranger lying naked in the bed beyond him. He shook his head to clear it and finished buttoning his shirt and grabbed his trench coat and the keys to his bike on the way out the door, leaving another woman to wake up alone and hurt.

It wasn't until he got back to his small apartment on the outskirts of Chicago, had washed up, dressed, shaved and had a good strong cup of coffee in his hand to help fight his growing hangover that he thought back to the last night he'd slept straight thru. It had been, funny enough, on the couch in the living room of his old home, the night before his son went missing. His girlfriend had been sleeping just to the side, between the back of the couch and him, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist while their son slept peacefully on his Daddy's chest. Remy's other arm was wrapped around the boy and his fingers were intertwined with her own. He looked up at the fridge and saw the photo of his cherie and their son. She was waving at the camera and helping the then eight-month-old little boy to wave at his father with the camera. Both were smiling and looking at him happily, as if nothing could ever touch them or mar the beauty of the moment. Remy still remembered the day he took it, and how wonderfully it had ended. He smiled sadly at it and kissed his fingers, placing them against the photo before heading into the living room and turning on the morning news.

As he flopped down on the sofa he wondered if the problems of the world might be able to drown out his own for a bit before his mind quickly pushed that thought aside and brought his problems straight to the surface. Her birthday was tomorrow, and that just made him miss her that much more. Soon his mind began to wonder at what precise moment his life had went to hell, although he already knew the answer to that. It was the day Matthew had gone missing. Both Remy and the boys mother had been a wreck, searching the bayous night and day for three days before Remy had found a small boy about the right size, water logged and face down in the swamp water, wearing the outfit his mother had made for him.

He could still remember the day they buried him with clarity. His cherie, his Rogue as he so affectionately nicknamed her when they were children, stood at his side clinging to him and sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. Both of them were struggling to be strong for the other to no avail. She hadn't been able to bring herself to admit the baby they buried was hers at first. In fact, the small boy hadn't looked much like their son at all, but the doctors explained that it was normal for a child who had been in the swamp water for that extended period of time to look water logged and unidentifiable.

Still, it had been hard for the both of them. Afterwards her parents and his father had ganged up on them, rushing Rogue farther into Mississippi without telling Remy where and forcing him towards Belladonna, who Rogue believed was responsible for what happened to their child since Jean Luc had discussed it with both the guilds, and was going to offer one of Remy's cousins in place of him at the wedding, since he had a family and a son to worry about. It was never proven of course, and Rogue was pushed away before the idea could be explored, but the possibility never seemed irrational to Remy and he had found out two years ago just how right his amore had been. Still, despite the accusations, Remy's father reminded him that he had obligations to his family, and leaving would dishonor them all. Besides, Remy had no idea where they had taken Rogue to and was forced to sit around and wait.

Fortunately, his Tante Mattie had been on their side, finding new and interesting ways of postponing the wedding until she found out where they had taken Rogue. By the end of the day she found that information out, Remy was standing on the front porch, being told by Rogue's father that she had become "one of those filthy mutants and no daughter of his" and had run away soon after. The response hadn't surprised Remy, since it had been very similar to the one the older man had had when they told him and Rogue's mother that she was pregnant. Remy was pretty sure the only reason that he took her away after Matthew died was because both the guilds offered him an extensive amount of money to do so.

Remy let out a sigh and took another drink of the foul liquid in his cup. The only thing that sent him back to the Thieves Guild, besides them finding him and dragging him back, were their extensive connections and sources. He had hoped he'd be able to find her thru them and then take off again and bring her home, but unfortunately, he didn't have that kind of luck and even now, after being away from the guild for two years, he was still no closer to finding her than he was then. That's when the drinking began, and the women. He sometimes thought that if he got drunk enough than any woman he saw could be her and he could lose himself in her again. Be whole again. But it was never as good and he always woke up to a stranger so that after awhile, it just became a game and a way to piss of his father and Belladonna.

Mattie once again began her crusade to push back and cancel the wedding and succeeded in buying him another two years before it was determined that come hell or high water, Remy would marry Belladonna on February 14, 2004. Then, as luck would have it, three weeks before the wedding was going to take place Remy discovered a latent mutation. He'd always known he was a mutant cause he could always tell what people were feeling and manipulate that. Empathy was what a psychic told him once, and it seemed to fit. But this mutation was much different.

That night at a poker game, Remy blew up a handful of cards as well as his future brother-in-law in the process. What had made the situation worse however was that it had been a winning hand at the time.

There was immediate guild uproar and the Assassin's demanded swift and immediate justice. It was then that he found out, thru Belle's own confession that she was responsible for the reason he didn't have a son. He'd flown at her, and would have killed the chienne if his brothers and cousins hadn't rushed him out of there. In an effort to keep the peace between the guilds, Jean Luc exiled Remy, which the Ragin' Cajun had to admit, was better than the death that awaited him if he stayed in New Orleans.

So Remy left and for the past two years had been working solo, doing odd jobs for different corporations and independent parties, putting his whole soul into stealing. He spent most of his free time playing poker, drinking, seducing women and searching for her. Unfortunately, when Rogue didn't want to be found, she made sure she wasn't.

Remy took another drink, staring down at his now red on black demon eyed reflection, wondering, not for the first time, what she'd think of what he had become. That thought just made him wonder if maybe he should stop looking for her. If perhaps she was better off wherever she was without him. He pushed that thought away like he always did and looked back up at the television, ready to listen to the problems of the rest of the world, and dropped his cup of coffee on the floor.

There, staring back at him from a news tidbit on the Presidents latest pro mutant campaign, standing in the background behind that Xavier guy that was always all over the news, were the green gems he'd been searching for. Remy quickly grabbed the remote & shoved up the volume, listening to what the young Asian reporter had to say.

"Yesterday, President McKenna and Professor Charles Xavier, of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, announced their answer to the Mutant Registration Act, which has once again presented itself in Congress this past week. This plan calls for…" as the picture changed to a shot of a pro-mutant rally, Remy quickly shut it off and hurried to his laptop. He'd found her. He quickly pulled up the Xavier Institute homepage and scribbled out the New York Westchester address. It would be cutting it close, but if he high tailed it, he could make it there on her birthday tomorrow. He was about to sign off when a link at the bottom, "Students in Action," caught his eye. He clicked on it and was rushed to a photo page. Scanning the pictures he clicked on one that had the caption, "Rogue can smile," underneath it. The photo enlarged to reveal his cherie, her hair long and pulled back in a ponytail with two white streaks in the front. She was smiling as she held a pile of books in front of her chest and stood next to a boy about her age, slightly taller with dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes who stood making faces at the camera. One thing Remy could tell about that smile was it never touched her eyes. He quickly printed the picture off and shut down his machine shoving it into his case.

Within ten minutes he had everything packed up and on the back of his bike. Since the apartment had come furnished there hadn't been all that much to pack anyway, and his notice was turned in.

'No wonder Ah could non find her,' he thought as he raced down the interstate. 'Shoulda known t' try Rogue.'

He smiled behind his helmet as he took the exit heading towards New York. Finally, they'd be whole again.

**Authors Note:** I'm on a roll ain't I? No Romy yet, but soon. Very soon. Hopefully. That is if I can keep up this regular update schedule. Oh and Ishandahalf, thanks for the review. You made me laugh so hard. Do it again, do it again!


	4. Chapter 4: Hurt Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or basic storylines from the X-Men. I do, however, own Matthew. And yet, still I am poor beyond belief.**

**Authors Note:** You guys are wonderful and there are a few people I must single out here. Ishandahalf (of course), Rogue4787, Chica De Los Ojos Café, abril4 and QueenReine. You guys are great and because of that, I will answer each of your reviews individually, something I hadn't planned on doing with this fic.

**QueenReine** – Don't forget to add Jean to that list. Thank you so much for your review. It made me laugh so hard cause your hate list and my hate list are so damned similar. And Romy loving will be here, and soon because I'm afraid of the lynch mob that would ensue if it weren't.

**Ishandahalf** – Where do I begin? As always your review put me in the floor laughing (thank you). Sorry this review took over a day, but I had to choose between this or WS: Phase 2 so you got one for that. I'm hoping to update at least one a day. Also, I need your help. What was Remy's mom's name cause I can't for the life of me remember? I may use it in To Remember Yesterday if I ever get a chance to update that one. Also, right there with you to the damning them to the depths of hell. May use that later actually. They were total bastards and just more people to add to my ever growing hate list. And don't worry, you'll find out just how much Belle had to do with Matthew. Also, the reason she didn't kill Rogue (at least by my reasoning) is cause she hated her so much she wanted to see her suffer. And killing her wouldn't do that, so instead she took away both the things that mattered most to her. Cause Belle knew if Matthew was gone than Jean Luc would push Remy back into the marriage. It all boils down to Belle being INSANE. There's just one problem with the reunion. I haven't written it yet so I'm not even sure how it's going to pan out. I have so many different ideas in my head that it'll just have to wait until I see which one looks best. But don't worry cause I've gotta decide by chapter 5 since that's when it'll be. But don't worry, cause they will end up together. (Remember my Romy love and how it knows no bounds). And I'm glad you liked the way I had him a wreck. So many Romy authors (including those that do some of the comics) always make Gambit out to be such an asshole and that pisses me off to no end cause he does care about her. And I didn't know if people were going to be like, "why doesn't he just get over it already." I knew I could count on you to understand though. So to sum up, thanks for the review and keep those coming. And enjoy the chapter.

**Chica De Los Ojos Café** – Don't worry, no matter what happens, Bobby will suffer cause I don't like him. And I doubt Remy's gonna be pissed cause come on? Who can honestly compete with the Cajun himself?

**Rogue4787** – Don't feel guilty, you got to catch up. Yeah I'd probably wanna smack him to considering I saw him with those girls and it's taken him 4 years to find me. But then, the urge to jump him would probably be even greater. I'm sorry I made you cry cause I really didn't mean to. I know it's kinda angsty right now but it will get better. Unless I suddenly become depressed and take it out on my story, but schools out right now so I don't see that happening. And I turn 21 in less than a month, so REALLY don't see that happening. I'll try to keep up with posting. I'm really into this story right now and it's easier to update since I'm not writing it jointly and need the other author (i.e. WS: Phase 2) who happens to work a lot where as I am unemployed, so I hope to get a lot of it done before school goes back. I'm just glad you're enjoying it.

**abril4** – Chapter 5 and you're right. They do need each other. Thank you for seeing that.

And to everyone else who has reviewed thank you so much. It does actually inspire me to write more and faster. Now, enough of my rambling. Onto the goodness (at least I hope).

**Matthew**

**Chapter Four: Hurt Feelings**

Rogue was more than a little tired as she pulled her blood red mustang into the parking garage at the Xavier Institute. She'd been in class since 7:30 that morning and it was now after 6. Needless to say she was beat and in desperate need of a shower, dinner and at least a nap, although she had a pretty good feeling that none of that would happen when she saw the excited faces of Jubilee and Kitty waiting for her in the kitchen.

"It's about time you got home!" Jubilee exclaimed, getting a soda out of the fridge for Rogue and handing it to her.

"Yeah what took so long? We were supposed to plan the party today?" Kitty asked slightly annoyed as she pulled Rogue's bag from her and forced her into a chair, taking the one next to her.

"Sorry Ah got held up. One of mah professors assigned a group project and today was the only day we all had free ta meet," Rogue replied accepting the drink gratefully and leaning over to untie her shoes, slipping them off under the table and stretching her feet.

"Just prioritize better next time," Jubilee said sitting down across from her and looking at her seriously. "This is an important event y'know?"

"Yeah, you only turn 21 once after all," Kitty agreed. "And it's even bigger than 16 and 18 cause you can do so much more."

Rogue looked at her skeptically. "The only thing Ah can do is drink LEGALLY. And Ah've been drinkin' the other way since Ah was fifteen." Rogue smirked and took a drink of her coke, remembering the first time she'd ever had a drink.

Her and Remy had been hanging out with his brother Henri, Henri's girlfriend and their cousins at the park when Henri brought out the bourbon and began passing it around. Rogue had never drank before, but Remy quickly talked her into taking "jus' a sip" which turned into a bottle and a half by the end of the afternoon. Rogue could never remember being that sick in her life, even when she was pregnant, and Remy had had to hold her hair back for her the rest of the evening. All in all it hadn't been a bad day though.

Rogue smirked at the memory and took another drink before looking back at her two best friends. "Besides, ain't it yer job ta plan this fer meh? Then when Ah show up y'all yell surprise?"

"You said no surprise parties," Kitty reminded her as she pulled a notebook from Rogue's bag and opened it to a clean piece of paper. "You didn't, however, say no parties."

"Would it make a difference if Ah said it now?" Rogue tried, wanting to get away from this as soon as possible.

"No," Jubilee said as Kitty began writing on the paper. "Now what do you and Bobby have planned for tomorrow?"

"Nothin' as far as Ah know. Probably jus' the usual. He'll take meh out to that restaurant Ah hate and give meh a cd or somethin' that Ah either already have or don't lahke then we'll come home and he'll go have sex with Candace," Rogue blurted out causing Kitty and Jubilee to look up at her wide eyed and paled. "What?"

"So it's true then? Ah thought it was just a rumor," Kitty said in a small voice. "Ah didn't know you had heard it."

"Well Ah didn't jus' crawl out from under mah rock yesterday," Rogue muttered, finishing off the drink and rising to throw the can in the trash.

"Are you mad at us for not mentioning it to you?" Jubilee asked. "Cause we didn't know how to and we didn't want to hurt you and we weren't even sure it was true or not," she began but Rogue raised a hand, cutting her off.

"Ah probably knew before y'all did anyway and long before the rumor started. And no Ah ain't mad. Saw it comin' for a long tahme actually. And y'all may think Ah'm horrible, but Ah really don't care that much what he does," she finished walking back over to the fridge and opening the door, surveying what was there.

"Fuck him then," Jubilee said and looked over the list Kitty had started. "We'll just go out and have a girls night. We can go to that new club and you can get drunk, legally, and then we'll drive you back."

"Yeah it'll be fun," Kitty agreed excitedly. "Especially since you don't want a party anyway."

Rogue thought about it for a minute before turning back to them. "How 'bout this. We have a party here, cause Ah really want the cake, and then we go to the club afterwards. Some of the younger kids Ah work with in the afternoons have been hintin' at wantin' a party and askin' when mines gonna be. So that can be more fer them and then the three of us can go and have a gals night out."

"You think the Professor and Mr. Summers will mind?" Kitty asked looking between the two girls.

"Why the hell should they? It's mah birthday," Rogue said closing the door in defeat and heading back to the table. "Do y'all mind takin' care of the party plannin'? Ah really wanna hit the showers and then Ah got some homework ta take care of before tomorrow."

"Sure no problem," Jubilee said as Kitty began to furiously scribble down ideas again. "This is after all our element."

"Ah thought the mall was yer element?" Rogue teased as she grabbed her books and headed towards the door.

"Hey, we're allowed more than one!" Kitty exclaimed, never looking up from the book. Rogue merely chuckled and headed out the door towards the stairs, a hot shower calling to her all the way.

It was after ten by the time Rogue got her homework and shower out of the way. She stretched and looked outside, admiring the stars for a moment before grabbing a pack of cigarettes from her dresser drawer. Taking them and a lighter she snuck downstairs and out into the garden. Once she was sure she was away from any prying eyes, she lit the smoke and took a drag, enjoying the smell more than the taste.

"You now you shouldn't do that. It'll kill ya," Logan said walking out from the shadow of a tree and stopping in front of her, a lit cigar in his hand.

"Yeah well, Ah'd say the same ta ya, but healin' factor and all," she took another drag and looked at the smoldering end. "So ya spyin' on meh now?"

"No, just enjoying the stars," he lied, looking at her closely. "But you really shouldn't be doin' that kid. It's bad for you."

"Yeah well there's a lot a stuff Ah shouldn't do," Rogue muttered and looked down at the cigarette. For a long moment they both just stood there, an awkward silence having settled between them. Finally Rogue spoke again. "He used ta smoke."

"Who?" Logan asked, not sure he really wanted to know the answer.

"Remy. Mah son's father. He started it when he was fifteen and jus' nevah quit. At least, not until Matthew came along. He quit as soon as we found out Ah was pregnant," Rogue smiled at the memory of Remy going thru packets upon packets of nicotine gum and patches for weeks on end. "He started up again as soon as Matthew went missin and then he never stopped after we found him. Bet he still does it," she crossed one arm over her abdomen and brought the cigarette to her lips with the other. "Would surprise the hell outta meh if he didn't."

"So, his name was Matthew?" Logan asked, slightly awkward.

"Who mah son?" Rogue asked, her voice somewhat harsh as she glared at the older man. "Yeah. Matthew Remy LeBeau. Had his daddy's hair and personality and his mamma's eyes."

"Do you have any pictures?" Logan asked, looking at his feet and finding new fascination with the dirt.

"Yeah, but ya can't see em," she said snuffing out the last of the smoke with her shoe. "Ah ain't ready ta share that much of him with ya yet." She looked up at him.

Logan nodded slowly in understanding before throwing the butt of the cigar down and snuffing it out with his boot. "Ya know if ya ever need ta talk or anything," his voice began to trail off, having never been really that good with the heart to heart conversations.

"Ah know where the Professors office is?" Rogue offered with a grin. "Don't worry about it Logan. Ya weren't even supposed ta find out about it."

"You know you could have told me," he looked up, meeting her stubborn gaze with his own.

"Ah know that. It's all jus' more complicated than ya think," Rogue began, sighing in frustration. "And lately it's all jus' been gettin' worse it seems. Ah'm havin' more trouble with the voices, Ah'm tryin' ta keep this secret and Ah got a put up with the looks from everyone where Bobby's concerned."

"Haven't dumped him yet huh?" Logan asked. "Cause y'know, I could do it for ya if ya want."

"Oh yeah cause that wouldn't be awkward or anything," Rogue muttered, a small smile touching her lips. "Ah'll manage thank ya. Ah was kinda hopin' it'd just fade on it's own. Ah know he cares 'bout meh and all, but Ah jus' don't care about him, not the same way at least. And even if Ah did, the fact that he's gettin' it from somewhere else wouldn't help his case none. Ah jus' don't know what Ah'm gonna do about him yet."

"I got a few ideas," Logan muttered, jealousy raging in his eyes. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Come on kid," he said taking her arm and pulling her towards the garage.

"Why? Where are we going?" Rogue asked, letting him pull her, knowing that at any moment she could easily free herself and, if necessary, whoop his ass.

He pulled her into the underground building and hit the light switch on the side, illuminating the many cars and bikes belonging to the Institute residents as well as to Xavier himself. Rogue noted her mustang needed washed as Logan drug her all the way to the back wall, in a darker corner filled with dirty rags and boxes of spare oil and filters. Logan released her arm and began moving some of the boxes. After a couple of minutes he uncovered a mini refrigerator and opened the door, pulling out two bottles of beer. He rose and turned, handing her one. "Here, we'll celebrate early."

"Ya mean ta tell meh ya drug meh all the way in here fer a beer, and not even a good beer?" she teased him, accepting the drink and staring at the label. "'Sides, we do this all the tahme anyway."

"Hey, take what you can get," he replied, popping a claw and cutting the tops off both bottles with an easy movement, taking a swig himself. Usually he would sneak her into a bar nearby where he knew the owner, and they'd try to drink each other under the table. He usually won, but she was the only one who could even come close to keeping up with him at the mansion, which just added to her appeal. "Besides, I'm trusting you with my little secret here. If Scooter and the Professor found out about this I'd be waxing that jet for the next month. And if the other kids found out about it, they'd clean me out daily."

"Don't worry," Rogue replied, hopping up on the hood of Scott's car and downing the drink, accepting another. "Secrets safe with meh so long as ya don't tell anyone bout that little program Ah got downstairs. But next tahme, git somethin' good."

"Ever heard of the phrase 'thank you'?" Logan asked, watching her take another drink, her head tilted back giving him a great view of her chest in the small red tank-top she wore. She merely smirked at him and discarded the empty bottle, holding out her hand for another. "And you might want to slow down there. Don't want to go to class with a hang over," he added handing her another.

"Well thanks fer yer concern there dad but ya ain't gotta worry about that," she replied, popping the top off with a finger and downing the drink. "Ah'm done now thank ya, and 'sides, it takes a lot more then that ta get this gal tipsy."

"Really?" he asked huskily, taking a step forward and pinning her against the car. "How much more?"

Rogue leaned forward and smiled seductively up at him. "Believe meh sugah, there ain't enough in the entire state o' New York for that," with that she gave him a hard push, sending him flying into the far wall, leaving a large dent as he fell to the ground. She flew off the hood of the car and towards the door.

"ROGUE WAIT!" he called after her, but she was already out the door and into the mansion. He rose and let out a feral growl, releasing his claws and slicing thru a large metal shelving unit next to him. It didn't even wobble before it fell to the ground, sending its contents spilling before him. "FUCK!" he bellowed before stalking off, leaving it for Scott or one of the others to clean up.

Rogue, meanwhile had already made it back up to her bedroom and was pacing furiously back and forth. 'How dare he!' she fumed, clenching her fists at her side. 'Now of all times, he's gotta pull this!' she stopped and stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Ah really don't need this," she muttered.

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts. "What?" she barked out, glaring over at the door.

It opened and Bobby peeked in. "Is this a bad time?"

"When isn't it?" Rogue muttered before looking at him. "Doesn't mattah. What can Ah do fer ya?"

"Can I come in?" Bobby asked, still standing in the doorway.

"By all means," Rogue answered turning back towards the bed and sinking down on it, falling backwards and covering her face with her bare arms.

"So, what time do you want to go to dinner tomorrow night?" Bobby asked, walking in and shutting the door behind him. "I figured we'd go to the usual place, you know, the one you love so much."

"Well as nice as that sounds," Rogue replied, her voice thick with sarcasm she couldn't stop, "Ah already got plans."

"What?" Bobby asked, looking down at her confused and hurt. "But we always go out on your birthday."

"Well ya didn't mention anything before," Rogue said rising into the sitting position. "So Ah'm goin' out with the gals. I'm sure you can find somethin' ta do ta keep ya busy," she replied. "Why don't ya call Candace? Ah'm sure she's free."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bobby asked, instantly becoming defensive since he, after all, had heard all the same rumors too. Only difference is he and Rogue knew they weren't just rumors.

"Why don't ya tell meh?" she asked glaring over at him.

Bobby became red-faced and quickly looked away from her, his eyes falling on a photograph resting on the dresser. He quickly walked over and picked it up, causing Rogue to rush from the bed and snatch it away from him, placing it in the safety of her bedside table. But it was too late, Bobby had already seen Rogue and another man, older than her, with his arms wrapped around her and the two of them looking more than just a little friendly. "Who the hell is that?"

"An old friend o' mine, as if it's any of yer business," Rogue replied, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

"Why haven't you mentioned him before?" Bobby asked, now shooting her a glare of his own, although it wasn't as affective.

"Cause he ain't any of yer business, weren't ya payin' attention?"

"Is he the one you told me about? When your powers manifested?"

"How many tahmes do Ah have ta say NONE OF YER BUSINESS!"

"JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"

"NO. HE AIN'T ALRIGHT!"

Bobby looked at her in shock. "But you told me he was the first guy you kissed."

"So ya jus' assumed that he was mah first boyfriend right? Well news flash Bobby he wasn't. And since yer so damned curious, he wasn't the first boy Ah kissed either."

A hurt look passed over his eyes before he looked down at his hands. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?" he asked in a small voice.

"Cause ya couldn't handle the truth," Rogue answered honestly.

"How far did you go with him?" Bobby practically whispered.

"I don't see how its any of your business," Rogue said sinking onto the bed and pulling her knees to her chest, thinking about just how far they did go and the beautiful green-eyed, auburned haired little boy that came out of it.

"How far?" his voice rose a bit and he looked directly into her eyes.

"Why does it mattah?"

"It just does."

She rose now and walked up to him, her face inches from his as she looked into his eyes. "How far did you and Candace go last night?"

"Rogue I'm sorry…" he began but she quickly cut him off.

"How far?"

"We had sex. Is that what you want to hear?" he asked her, growing angry.

"Why not? That's what yer waitin' for meh ta say," she turned and walked back towards the bathroom, stopping at the door. "And in case yer curious," she turned and looked directly into his eyes. "He was the first, and only lover Ah've evah had. The only lover Ah will evah have," she added, emphasizing the word ever. "Ah think ya know where the door is," with that she turned and entered the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

She sank down against it, her head in her hands. 'Tonight is just gettin' bettah and bettah,' she thought as she listened for the door to slam and felt the vibration against her back as the walls rattled under the force and anger behind it. She looked over at the clock on the wall and let out a sad laugh. "Happy Birthday to meh." The clock read 12:01 am.


	5. Chapter 5: Happy Birthday Chere

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or basic storylines from the X-Men. I do, however, own Matthew. And yet, still I am poor beyond belief.**

**Authors Note:** THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You all make me so happy.

_Flashbacks_

'internal dialog'

**Matthew**

**Chapter Five: Happy Birthday Chere**

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Rogue. Happy birthday to you," the voices of all the institutes' residents droned on as Ororo came out of the kitchen carrying a very large cake, which she had baked herself. It was round with a large red encircled x going across the top, the symbol of the X-Men.

Rogue smiled around at everyone, lingering at the younger students before blowing out the candles. "Thanks y'all."

"Here Miss Rogue," Abby, a small girl who was no more than nine, with the ability to call and control water, walked up and handed Rogue a small, clumsily wrapped box. She was one of the students Rogue worked with at least three times a week.

"Thank ya sugah," Rogue smiled and gave the small girl a half hug, accepting the gift. "Ya didn't have ta do that that."

"Open it," she encouraged, excitement clear on her face.

"Alright," Rogue took it and pulled off the paper to find a small white box. When she opened it she found a necklace made out of multi-colored plastic beads with her name spelled out in white beads. "Thank ya sugah," Rogue gushed, tying it around her neck. "It's perfect." Rogue smiled down at her and handed her a piece of the cake that Ororo had cut.

"Your welcome," Abby replied beaming as she accepted her cake and went off to one of the other tables.

The rest of the afternoon went off the same way, with Rogue accepting gifts from the others and smiling a lot. A lot of the smiles were forced though as she avoided any kind of contact with Bobby or Logan, which was difficult considering they were both at the party.

It wasn't until after seven that Rogue found herself in her bedroom, putting away her gifts and preparing for the night out with the girls. She had decided on a pair of red leather pants, a black leather belt and a black corset top, which laced up the front and had small red roses embroidered all over it, with red lace sleeves going down past her wrists, concealing her black gloves and a low neck with a red bloodstone resting from a silver chain against her pale skin. Her hair was curled back, and her white bangs fell in tight curls framing her face. She had just gotten to the mirror and was applying her eyeliner when she began to think back to the last time she went to a club. It was over five years ago and Remy had talked her into going out with him and his cousins. She could still remember their conversation.

"_Come on cherie. We non been out in ages. It'll be fun," Remy said, wrapping his arms around her bare abdomen as she applied her eyeliner._

"_Ah know, but it's still weird," she looked up in the mirror and at the sleeping form on their bed behind them. "Ah ain't nevah left him alone fer this long before. And at night."_

"_Ah know petite, but Tante Mattie she take good care of him hahn," Remy replied kissing her temple and resting his chin on her shoulder. "She did after all raise dis ol' thief."_

"_Aw Rems, don't blame her for that," Rogue teased as she finished her makeup and turned in his arms, looking up at him. "And stop usin' that damned empathy on meh," Rogue glared at him, but the puppy dog eyes he gave her quickly turned her frown into a smile. "Fahne, Ah'll go out and have fun, but Ah don't have ta lahke it."_

"_Fair enough mon amore," Remy replied with a smirk, kissing her deeply._

A knock at the door brought Rogue back to reality. She shook her head and looked at her reflection, noticing that she'd actually finished her makeup. She sighed and threw the eyeliner pencil down on the dresser. "Come in."

"Hey Rogue, you ready yet?" Jubilee asked, entering the room in a pair of black leather pants, a yellow tube top, black velvet chocker, several bangle bracelets, large hoop earrings and a chain belt all over black leather three inch heeled boots. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail with her bangs spiked up. "Wow, look at the sex kitten," Jubilee muttered, stopping to check her own makeup.

"Jus' tryin' ta keep up sugah," Rogue grinned grabbing her purse and car keys. "Is Kit ready?"

"For once yes," Jubilee replied turning back to Rogue and pulling on her yellow leather trench coat. "She's down stairs getting the third degree from our own Mr. Summers."

"Poor thing," Rogue laughed hitting the lights and shutting the door on their way out. They found Kitty, Charles, Scott, Ororo, Kurt and Logan down in the rec room, waiting on them. "Alright Kit let's jet. Ah'm agin' by the second."

"Hold on, when are you planning on getting back?" Scott asked as the three girls headed towards the garage.

"Earliest, sometime tomorrow night," Jubilee replied as they stopped at the front door for Kitty to put her jacket on over her black leather miniskirt, blue halter top, black knee high boots and assorted jewelry, her long red hair pulled back in a French twist.

"If we ain't back by the end of the week," Rogue continued, opening the door.

"Be happy for us," Kitty finished as they exited and headed for the car.

"Ah to be young again," Charles smiled as the other teachers disbursed, leaving him and Scott alone.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

'Thirty minutes,' Remy thought as he jumped off his bike and headed into the shop. 'Only thirty minutes away from de Institute. And Ah'll be deux hours early.' His smile broadened as he entered the store and sauntered right up to the clerk. "Bonjour cherie, Remy be needin' de most belle bouquet of fleurs y' have."

The young blonde smiled and went about the task, batting her eyes at him. "Really, what's the occasion gorgeous?"

"Today be mon amore's birthday," he stated, taking the flowers from her and paying for them. "Merci," he saluted her and walked out the door.

He was walking up the stairs at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters by ten pm, a large bouquet of blood red roses in his hand. He couldn't believe how nervous he felt at seeing her again. As soon as he knocked the doubts started to pound at him. What if she was seeing someone else? What if she'd forgotten him completely? He didn't even know what her powers were. This was probably a huge mistake. Maybe he should have called first. He should just turn and hightail it out of there before…too late.

"Hi, how can I help you?" a tall auburned haired man with dark red sunglasses stood before him, looking at him oddly.

'Well, now or never,' Remy thought, quickly regaining his senses and turning on the charm. "Bonjour Monsieur, could Remy come in?"

The man looked at him oddly for a moment before a realization dawned on him and he moved aside. "Of course," he moved aside and let Remy in. "How can we help you today Mr…"

"LeBeau. Remy LeBeau," he held out his right hand, letting the roses rest at his side.

"Of Louisiana?" a new voice asked, and Remy turned to see Xavier wheeling up to him.

"Oui," now it was Remy's turn to look confused as he stared at the man.

The next thing Remy knew, he could hear Xavier's voice, but the older man's lips weren't moving. 'Rogue has told me a lot about you Mr. LeBeau. I take it you've come to see her?'

Remy hated psychics, but judging by this, Remy had a pretty good hunch that Xavier was trying to keep a secret so he played along and answered with his mind. 'Oui.'

"Professor, do you know this guy?" Scott asked, looking between the two men.

"No Scott, not yet. But he is an old friend of one of our students I am Professor Charles Xavier, it's a pleasure to meet you," Charles extended his hand to Remy who took it cautiously. "Would you care to join me in my office Mr. LeBeau? I'd love to get to know you." He smiled kindly at Remy and began to speak to his mind again. 'She has gone out for the evening with some friends. I'm sure she will return soon and in the meantime I do believe there is much we should discuss.'

"Of course monsieur," Remy answered, grabbing his duffle bag from the doorway before Scott shut it. "Lead the way."

Remy was seriously impressed with the wealth around him as soon as he entered the office. He sank into the chair opposite the desk as Xavier took his place behind the desk. "So," Remy began, slipping a playing card from his coat and twirling it nimbly between his fingers. "What has mon amore told y'?"

"Not much Mr. LeBeau," Charles said, lacing his fingers and placing his hands before him on the desk. "She told me how you met, about your lives together. About your son," he noticed Remy bristle and quickly continued. "My condolences to you."

"Merci," Remy replied curtly removing his sunglasses and staring at the Professor with demon eyes. "Everyone here know 'bout dis?"

"No. Actually, as far as I know, I am the only one she has discussed her past with. And then it was only out of necessity."

"Why?"

"It has to do with her powers. Are you aware of what Rogue is capable of?"

"Non."

"Well whenever Rogue touches someone, her skin absorbs their personality, their life force, and in our case, their powers. Someone has already died because of them, giving her the permanent ability to fly, super strength and near invulnerability. She told me that you are empathic. Is that your only ability?"

Here the card in Remy's fingers stopped and began to glow a bright pink color. He tossed it up into the air and it exploded above his head. "Non. So, she non able t' touch non more?"

"Not without some kind of barricade, no. But she is doing well here. She's going to school to become an instructor. Serves as my own personal assistant and works with several children after school."

"She happy?"

Charles let out a long sigh and looked down at his hands. "I believe she's as happy without you young man as you are without her."

Remy ran a hand over his hair. "Den it be bon Ah'm here?"

"Come, I'll show you around," Charles said smiling, rolling out from behind the desk. "And tell you what exactly we're about."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Remy smiled as he placed the last of his shirts into the drawer. He'd have to get more stuff, but he was going to wait. Rogue may not want him here after all, since she'd refused to come and get him before. Not that it would have done any good, since the Professor offered after Remy had left New Orleans, but still, the possibility existed. And he wouldn't force himself on her. If she wanted him gone, he'd go. But first, he just had to see her one more time.

He turned towards the bed and smirked. Four perfectly wrapped gifts sat in a row on the bed. One for every birthday he missed and todays. He looked around the room and smirked. It wasn't half bad, although it was lacking in the personalized décor. He'd fix that though. There'd be plenty of that later.

He'd have to admit, he'd been more than a little disappointed that Rogue and him weren't sharing, although it would be a lot to ask of her on his first night there. The Professor had been kind enough to give him the room next to hers though, and that kind of made up for it. He looked over at the clock and sighed. 2 a.m. 'Merde, where is she?' Remy wondered as he looked once more at the gifts before opening the door and heading downstairs.

He'd already been introduced to most of the Institute, which had been an experience in itself. Two of the men, Bobby and Logan, had given him odd looks and he got the most powerful emotions coming off them. He had a feeling he'd have to watch them around his cherie. Especially Logan. He heard the front door slam as he reached the top of the stairs and his heart elated as the next voice he heard was one all to familiar. He quickened his pace and found himself coming in on a rather hostile scene. In the center of the room Rogue and Bobby were in what looked like the middle of a heated argument while Charles, two girls Remy hadn't met yet, Ororo, Kurt, Scott, Logan and Henry all watched on.

"Ah don't care what ya think, ya had no right draggin' us outta there lahke that!" Rogue yelled, poking a finger into the middle of Bobby's chest causing the young man to wince.

"Yeah, well pardon me if I'm a little upset that some random stranger has his hands all over my girlfriend!" Bobby yelled back, causing Remy's heart to stop for a second.

'Did he say 'girlfriend?'' the Cajun wondered before eyeing the guy closely and letting out a small snort. 'Dat's non problem dere.'

"Ah can't believe how unbelievably dense ya are," Rogue said, placing her hands on her hips. "Ya honestly didn't think yesterday was a breakup?"

"It was just a fight, that's it," Bobby replied, looking at the group around them nervously.

"YA ADMITTED YA ARE HAVIN' SEX WITH ANOTHER GIRL! HOW IS THAT NOT A BREAKUP?" Rogue screamed back at him, beyond her level of frustration for the night.

"Alright, let us calm down," Charles said, attempting to be the peacemaker. "It's late. Perhaps we should all retire to our rooms and discuss this in the morning with slightly cooler heads?"

Remy decided he'd been quiet long enough. And since Rogue was always most beautiful when she was pissed off, he couldn't resist egging her on a little more. "Don' know 'bout dat Monsieur. Maybe y' should let her hit him and see what's left after? Cause if Remy know his cherie, she non be satisfied until she have blood."

Rogue seemed to freeze in place as her heart stopped. 'It can't be,' she thought, turning her head slowly to see the very familiar form of a very familiar man. "Remy?"

"Miss me petite?" Remy asked cockily, offering her his world famous smirk and opening his arms towards her. Without another word, she flew herself, literally, into his arms, sending them both to the stairs behind him and burying her head in his chest. "Ah reckon so." (AN: This line isn't mine. It's from the old X-Men cartoon, Night of the Sentinels pt 2 where they are rescuing Jubilee from the Sentinel base and Remy swoops down on the rope. Good episode.)

"I take it they know each other?" Ororo asked looking at Charles.

"Yes, quite well," Charles replied, smiling a bit. "Now, it is getting late. Jubilation, Katherine, I do believe you have class tomorrow morning? And the rest of you, I'm sure you're tired after such a long day."

"Yeah everyone, lets leave them alone," Scott agreed, ushering Jubilee and Kitty up the stairs past the couple, still intertwined on the stairway.

"I agree," Ororo said, lacing her arm with Kurt's. "Shall we?"

"Of course mein Herz," Kurt replied, and with a loud BAMPF, they disappeared.

"I do believe I will retire as well. Good night all," Hank said, heading for his room downstairs, next to his lab.

"Good night Henry," Charles called after him before turning to Logan and Bobby, who both still stood fuming. "I trust that you both will give them some privacy this evening?" there was a hint of a warning in his voice as he headed towards his bedroom. "For your own sakes," he added as he rounded the corner.

"As if you have ta ask Swamp Rat," Rogue breathed, situating herself so she was straddling his hips on the stairs and looked him over, noticing he'd filled out more, had grown a goatee and his hair was longer. Then she noticed his eyes. "Oh Gawd Remy," she said, cupping his face in her gloved hands and running her thumbs over his temples.

Remy instantly became self-conscious and went for the sunglasses in his pocket only to have Rogue grab his hand, leaving the other at his face. "Don't ya dare," she ordered, looking deep into the red and black orbs.

"So dey non bother y' petite?"

Rogue shook her head slowly. "Ah've nevah seen anything so beautiful in mah life," she answered honestly, drawing closer to him. "And they're mah favorite colors."

Remy grinned up at her, bringing his hands to rest on her hips. "Ah non know jus' how much Ah missed y' mon amore, till dis moment." He couldn't resist. Knowing the danger, he leaned forward and kissed her deeply, not able to resist her lips any longer. She still tasted the same, like strawberries and chocolate and her lips still felt like velvet.

Rogue kissed him back with a passion that she wasn't aware she possessed any more. It was a few moments, but not enough, before Rogue felt the pull at her lips and the veins in her face and Remy's began to bulge and his memories began to slip into her mind. She quickly pushed away, breathing labored as she held him steady, his hands still firmly planted on her hips. One thought came thru to the surface of her mind. He knew about her power. Xavier had told him everything, including how she killed Carol with a touch. He knew, and yet he hadn't cared, knowing she was worth the pain. A part of her wanted to be mad at him, like she always did when someone invaded her space, especially when it was someone like Bobby, looking for the thrill and danger a touch of her skin could provide. But right now, she just couldn't make herself be mad at the man beneath her. She smiled down at him and leaned forward, happy he didn't pull away. "When yer feelin' up ta it sugah, we'll go upstairs and ya can give me those presents sittin' on yer bed," her now red and black eyes sparkled with mischief.

"So y' know Remy's thoughts now cherie? Y' know what be in dem boxes t'?" he asked, tickling her sides slightly.

She giggled once before grabbing his hands, easily holding them in place away from her sides. "Non. Didn't hold on long enough fer that."

"Bon," Remy smirked, as Rogue got up and pulled him from the stairs. "Den we go find out together non?"

"Oui," Rogue smiled up at him, truly happy for the first time in four years. "Let meh jus' grab mah purse." She rushed over to where Bobby and Logan were still standing, watching her and Remy. Ignoring their presence, she bent down and grabbed her purse and jacket before rushing back to his side and, taking his hand, interlacing her fingers with his own, leading him upstairs.

Logan and Bobby simply stood there, watching the young couple before them race happily up the stairs. After a few moments Bobby let out a defeated sigh before heading up to his own room. Logan on the other hand, let out a low feral growl and sliced thru a nearby plant holder, cutting it clean in two before stalking off towards the garage.

Once upstairs in Remy's room Rogue smiled and threw her things down on a chair, next to his ever-present brown leather trench coat. She delicately ran a finger over the collar, smiling at the memory of the day she bought it for him. He'd never been without it since that day. She turned to face him as he closed the door and moved towards her, wrapping his hands around her waist and his forehead on top of her hair, breathing her in. She wrapped her own arms around his neck, pushing up against him. "Gawd Ah missed ya," she purred, closing her eyes and breathing in his own spicy scent and the lingering smell of cigarettes.

"Know de feelin' mon amore. Ah'm afraid t' let y' go. Dat when Ah open mah eyes y' non longer be here," Remy replied softly.

Rogue's smile broadened and two tears slid silently down her cheeks as they stood there holding one another. Finally Rogue opened her eyes and pulled her head away slightly to look up at him. "Ya knew 'bout mah skin?"

"Oui. Xavier told meh."

"And still ya risked it? He told ya it hurt right?"

"Oui."

"Then why?"

"Cause petite, y' worth it," Remy replied honestly, kissing the top of her head. "Now come, we open dese presents," he let her go enough to pull her towards the bed.

"Ah don't need any other presents sugah. Yer enough this year," Rogue replied smiling. She knew that she should mention going down to New Orleans and the women and what her skin truly meant to any kind of relationship they could ever have, but right now, she was just too happy to mess that up. It'd been a long time since she'd been this happy and it felt good, so she'd just wait and deal with the other stuff some other time.

Remy stopped next the bed and turned to look at her. "So y' want Remy t' take dem back t' de store den? Cause he can," he bent down to pick them up off the bed only to have Rogue rush in front of him to grab them.

"Don't ya dare sugah," she said as he caught her in his arms and wrapped them around her waist, kissing her covered shoulder.

"Open dem den," Remy said, sitting down on the bed and pulling her with him, sitting her next to him, he leaned back on an elbow and watched her look over the gifts, biting her lower lip as she decided which one to open first. "Here, dis one," Remy said handing her a long, slender box wrapped in green paper with a gold bow. She smiled at him and took it, noticing the 18 scrawled on top of it in Remy's handwriting. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly. "De numbers are for de birthday dat Ah missed. Ah bought a new one every year, jus' in case. Open dem in dat order."

"Okay," Rogue replied, ripping the paper off giddily. She always loved what Remy got her. He knew her better than anyone else. It was a long velvet covered jewelry box. She opened it gingerly and found a long silver charm bracelet, with a small silver teddy bear charm on it. She lifted it out of the box and turned the charm over, to see Matthew engraved on the back. A tear rolled down her cheek, which Remy quickly wiped away before latching it around her waist. "Oh Rems…"

"Open de next one," Remy encouraged her, taking the bracelet and clasping it around her wrist as she grabbed the next package which was a longer, heavier box, with red paper and a black bow with her other hand. She smiled at him and ripped it open to reveal a black leather trench coat that matched his and a small silver king of hearts playing card charm, Remy's name engraved on the back. She looked down at him and smiled, leaning forward and kissing the top of his head. She pulled back and handed him the charm and her wrist, so he could attach it to the bracelet, which he happily did.

Next she opened another long slender box wrapped in purple and green. This one held an elaborate exotic looking silver necklace that's pieces crossed over each other at various intervals and would rest close to her neck, an emerald sat in the center of it all. She smiled and held up her hair. He sat up and latched it around her neck and admired it against her pale skin. He smiled and returned to his place as she looked in the box again and found another charm, this time a queen of hearts with Rogue scrawled on the back. Again she held out her wrist and after he had attached it, noticed that he had put one playing card on either side of the bear. She smiled and grabbed the last box.

This time she positioned herself directly in front of him, sitting cross-legged so she could face him, she tore off the silver and gold paper to reveal a long white box. After taking off the lid she found two small jewelry boxes within it. She took out the first one and found another charm. Two silver R's intertwined with one another. She grinned and once again held out her wrist. He attached it quickly, the smile on his face growing as he got up and sat across from her, crossing his legs as well and watched her face intently. She pulled out the next box and discarded the first two with the other paper and boxes on the floor and looked up at him, smiling excitedly as she lifted the lid.

She let out a small gasp at the silver promise ring that stared back at her. It was three emeralds in a row, with small diamond chips in between each one and sparkled in the dim light of the room. "Oh Remy it's beautiful," she whispered as he took it from her and took her left hand in his own, as he pulled of her glove she noticed that he had a pair of black gloves on as well and tears began to sting her eyes. Bobby had never thought to wear gloves for her.

"Ah bought dis for several reasons," Remy began, slipping in on her left ring finger. "De first is cause it matches dose belle eyes o' y'. De second is cause it matches dat belle jewelry dat Ah bought y' before. De third is cause Ah know y' love it. And de fourth, and de most important be because it represent us. De first stone is f' our past, and everything dat we had in it. De second stone is now, and all de things we been thru t' git back t' one another. And de last one is de future," he looked deep into her eyes and wiped the tears that had begun to fall with one hand. "And how it be better now dat we together."

She interlaced her left hand with his right and smiled. "There all beautiful Rems, but this jus' ain't fair," she whispered, her voice laced with tears.

"Pourquoi?"

"Cause Ah really wanna kiss ya right now and Ah can't."

"Never think y' can kiss dis Cajun if y' want t'."

"But Ah don't wanna hurt ya."

"Y' hurt dis ol' thief more if y' push him away, comprenez?"

"Oui," Rogue replied, leaning forward and kissing him gently, pulling away before her powers could have too much of an effect.

"Dere, dat non so bad," Remy grinned, brushing a stray white bang from her face.

"How'd Ah git this lucky?" Rogue asked, smiling up at him.

"Y' ain't de one dat's lucky," Remy replied leaning over and kissing her forehead, holding on long enough so she knew just how much he missed her, before pulling away.

Rogue smiled and wiped at the new tears streaming down her face. "Ah don't think Ah've cried this much since…" her voice trailed off and she looked down at her hands. They both knew what day she was thinking of.

"Not now petite," Remy whispered kissing her gloved hand. "We have plenty of time to talk 'bout all de bad things, hahn?" Rogue nodded her head slowly. "Bon. Now it be late. Y' want Remy t' walk y' home?" he grinned at her, rising and offering her his hand.

"Oui," Rogue replied, wiping the last tear away before she let him help her up. She grabbed her jackets and her purse and Remy opened the door for her, closing it behind them and walking her the three feet to the next room. Rogue opened the door and hit the light switch before turning to face him. "Well, Ah had a lovely tahme tonight Mr. LeBeau," she said, grinning at him.

"Of course y' did cherie. Remy knows how to treat a femme," Remy replied grinning back. "Night mon amore," he added, kissing her hand once more, before turning to head back to his room.

"Hey Rems," Rogue called after him.

"Oui?" he stopped and turned to face her, his hand resting on his doorknob.

"Ah don't wanna sleep alone tonight," she whispered, looking at him anxiously.

Remy quickly crossed the distance and lifted her up into his arms bridal style. "Y' know Remy could never say non t' y' ma chere," Remy replied, carrying her into the room and shutting the door with his foot.

Down the hall, Kitty and Jubilee gave each other a knowing look before entering their room for the night.

**Authors Note: **Sorry it took so long to get this up guys. But I re-wrote it once, and then, I just couldn't rush it. This is, after all, their reunion and although I'm sure you guys couldn't wait for me to finish it, I wanted it to be good. So forgiveness please and hey, at least it's long (17 pages). I could have stopped it right after he spoke for the first time to Rogue, but I didn't. Hope you all enjoyed it and please let me know what you think. (And look, no angst. Only fluff.)

**Translations:**

Fleurs flowers

Deux two

mein Herz my heart

pourquoi why

comprenez understand


	6. Chapter 6: Harsh Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or basic storylines from the X-Men. I do, however, own Matthew. And yet, still I am poor beyond belief.**

**Authors Note:** THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You all make me so happy.

**Lady Insomnia** – My dear you know me too well. How exciting, the first thing you want to review on your new computer is my story. I'm touched.

**Matthew**

**Chapter Six: Harsh Reality**

Remy LeBeau awoke the next morning with a smile set firm on his face. It had taken four years, but at last, he was happy again and they were together. Then a frown touched his lips. 'What if it were all a dream? What if this warm body next t' moi is jus' some other stranger? Another disappointment?' Slowly, he opened one eye and sighed in relief, the smile returning as he opened the other. There was Rogue, his Rogue, curled up next to him, both of them in long sleeves, pants, socks and gloves and her head resting against his chest as her arms wrapped around his abdomen.

As he lay their, admiring her sleeping form and how the early morning sunlight splashed in over her face, he marveled at how rested he felt. Although he'd only slept a few hours at most, it had been so restful he felt completely rejuvenated. As he lay watching her, his mind began to reflect on other mornings where he'd woken up with her in his arms, and these occurred long before Matthew had come along.

It had all started when he was thirteen and she had just turned eleven. They had decided to go exploring in the swamps and had gotten lost, falling asleep in each other's arms. The next day the search party found them, sleeping soundly. They didn't in fact wake up until after they had been taken back home and placed in their own beds. It had been the first good nights sleep for either of them ever, since they both suffered from horrific nightmares. After that, there weren't many nights that Remy didn't sneak over to Rogue's house or vice versa after they'd been put to bed.

Of course, as they got older, they didn't always just go to bed. In fact, every night since her school dance he came over and they made love before going to sleep. That had been around the time he started sleeping in the nude. (AN: And a nice image there for every female reading this. Especially Ishandahalf.) He smirked at the memory of some of those nights. Especially the ones where Remy had barely stepped thru the window to find Rogue already ripping at his cloths, her hands exploring everywhere and pulling him to her, demanding him at that precise moment, her parents only two doors away. He quickly had to divert his thoughts since they were causing him to become aroused and it was definitely too soon in their reunion for that. Especially since at the moment she was still asleep and he was trying to calculate a way around her now poisonous skin.

As he thought of several different available options, the alarm at the side of the bed began to blare and Rogue let out a loud groan before reluctantly rolling away from him and hitting the snooze button, cocooning herself farther into the covers.

"Mornin' ma cherie," Remy whispered huskily into her ear before kissing her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her into a spoon position.

"Mornin'," she grumbled back, turning and snuggling closer to him. After a few moments the alarm blared again and Rogue flipped over and slammed her fist down, crushing the alarm with a loud crash. She let out a groan and buried her face in his chest. "Ah don't wanna go ta class today."

"So don't cherie," Remy replied naturally, remembering similar conversations in the past, and the early morning haze still covering his mind causing him to not think before replying, "stay home. We stay in bed and make love all day."

Rogue's eyes shot open as the reality of his words hit her. That's what they'd used to do. She'd fake being sick for her mother while he hid in the closet and they both prayed that her mom didn't notice his boxers lying on the desk, and after her parents left, they'd make love in every room of the house. It'd been some of her favorite memories. Now, because of her curse, they couldn't have that anymore. Quickly she threw the covers off and pulled away from him, heading towards the bathroom. "Ah gotta git ready."

Remy had already realized his mistake though, as soon as it had left his lips and he quickly sprang to the edge of the bed and caught her wrist, pulling her onto the bed in front of him. He looked directly into her eyes, which were already starting to tear up, and grabbed her chin in his fingers. "Oh cherie, Ah non mean non t'ing by 't."

"Ah know, but who are we foolin' really?" Rogue asked trying to pull away only to have him grab her other wrist and grip them tighter, holding her in place. "This can never be what it was before."

"Oh, and what exactly was 't?" Remy asked seriously.

"Oh come on Rems, the physical was so important ta us. Hell we couldn't even fight wit out grabbin' an touchin'. How do ya think we can manage around this?" she asked wagging her fingers in his face. She could of easily pulled away, but didn't, afraid if she did, she'd break his arm with the death grip he had on her.

"So dat's all we was t' y'? De sex? De physical? Nothin' more? Well dat's bon t' know!" he released her wrists and stood up, pacing the room anger clouding his vision. "Tell meh, is dat all Ah meant t' y'? Cause here Ah had dis crazy idea dat y' love meh as much as Ah love y'."

"Of course Ah love ya! How can ya even insinuate fer a second that Ah don't? I did have yer baby for Christ's sake!" Rogue was off the bed in an instant, standing before him, her hands on her hips as she shouted back.

"Oh, y' mean y' still remember our son? Figured he don' slipped y' mind," as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. Even more so as he watched her face fall and the tears spring to her eyes.

She looked away from him quickly, burying her head in her hands as she rushed into the bathroom. "How could ya say that?" she whispered, slamming the door behind her.

Out in the hallway, Jubilee, Kitty and Bobby all paused and looked at one another, the reality of the fight they'd over heard hitting them in the gut. "Rogue's a mom?" Kitty whispered to Jubilee who merely shrugged as Bobby turned beat red and stalked down the hallway in anger. Both girls looked at each other for a moment before sneaking back down the hallway towards the stairs.

Remy let out a sigh and ran his hands thru his hair. This happened every time they fought. No matter how much they loved each other, they always found a way to hurt each other in the end. He sighed and walked over to the door, placing his hands on either side of it. "Come on chere, open de door. Y' know Remy non mean dat. 'M sorry mon amore, please open de door."

"NON!" she shouted back, tears stinging her eyes as she walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water, splashing several handfuls into her face and then looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Come on petite, don' push meh away again," Remy pleaded, remember their last fight. It had been just after the funeral and involved Rogue accusing Remy of not believing her when she said Belle was behind it, and it couldn't be her baby they just buried. She hadn't talked to him for almost three days when he mouthed off, telling her she was living in a fantasy that wasn't helping anyone. That hadn't been a good thing at all. And the worst part was, he had believed her. It was his father that told him to say it. Said it would help ease her suffering if he used a little tough love to help her see the truth. Last time he'd ever taken his advice on women. He'd gotten her to forgive him only days before they took her away.

The more Rogue looked at her reflection the angrier she got, and hearing those words only pushed her over the edge. She turned and pulled open the door, glaring at him with emerald eyes. "Why? Don't wanna have ta git dressed, git on yer bike and drive all the way back ta yer whores! Tell meh, was Ah even gone a week before ya were sleepin' with half the Bayou?"

"Oh, so y' bring dat up eh chere? 'M non de one who non pay attention when someone calls dere name when dey run away! Yeah, Ah know all 'bout y' little trip down South," Remy yelled back, seeing the shocked look pass over her face. "Called after y' t' but y' non turn around. What 'bout y'? How long y' wait 'fore shackin' up wit dat David freak? Or de ice boy down de hall? Oh yeah, know 'bout dem t'. And de hairy Wolverine, still wondering about dat one."

"Ah didn't shack up wit anybody! Even if Ah wanted ta Ah couldn't. Even though Ah want ta now Ah can't! So enlighten meh Remy, since ya know about ALL of mah relationships since us, how many girls have you FUCKED since Ah left?" her breathing was heavier and she was clearly upset as she glared daggers at him.

"More den Ah can count petite. Now ask meh how many Ah've **evah** made love t'," Remy replied, his voice oddly calm as he gazed at her, sorrow and hurt in his eyes.

Rogue let out a long sigh, knowing the answer to that. She brought both hands to her head and pushed her hair away from her eyes, holding it back. "We gotta stop doin' this," she replied quietly sinking onto the bed and looking up at him. "Yer not even here a day and were already fightin'."

"But we bon at it," Remy smirked and went before her, crouching down and looking into her eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And y' look so belle when y' mad," he added winking at her.

"Ha ha, ain't ya a funny one," Rogue teased, bringing her feet up on the bed frame and resting her knees against his sides wrapping her arms around his neck. "We really do need ta talk 'bout this though. Preferably lahke the adults we're supposed ta be."

"Bon idea," Remy said standing, taking Rogue with him and moving over to the side of the bed, laying her down gently before crawling in next to her and laying on his side. "So let's talk."

"Ah do have class today," Rogue began, looking over at the clock and seeing how late she was.

"So skip it. We more important non?"

"Oui," Rogue turned back to face him, her classes already forgotten. "So where do we begin?"

"Désolé fer what Ah said and fer de femmes," Remy began only to have Rogue's gloved fingers rest against his lips, silencing him.

"Ah know Rems. Don't worry 'bout it. Yer in mah head remember. Ah know what ya were lookin' fer," she replied, kissing the back of her fingers, feeling his own lips mimic the action on the other side. She pulled away and bit her lip, looking at him thoughtfully. "Now, 'fore we talk about anything else, there's somethin' important that Ah gotta tell ya and Ah'm not really sure how. But first ya gotta promise meh somethin'." She hadn't breathed a word of what she was about to say to anyone, not even the Professor. It was something that she tried not to think about too much herself, because it only hurt worse and one of the few memories that she wished had faded away.

"O' course petite, anything."

"Ya won't go and do anything stupid."

"On mon honor. Now what is it?" Remy asked, concern in his eyes.

Rogue took a deep breath to steady her nerves before looking into his eyes, knowing if she broke his gaze she'd lose her nerve. "Do ya remember on Henri's birthday, 'bout three weeks before Matthew's?"

"Oui?"

"And y' remember how Tante Mattie had Matthew with her so we snuck upstairs and spent the afternoon goin' at it in Henri's bed?"

"Oui," Remy smirked at the memory of the birthday idea he'd come up with for his older brother.

"Well, bout two weeks after mah Daddy took meh away, Ah found out Ah was six weeks pregnant," Remy opened his mouth to speak but she rested her fingers on his lips again. "Let meh finish. When Ah told him and Mamma and told them Ah had ta go back and tell ya, Daddy got mad, and he thru meh down the stairs."

The bed around them began to glow a pale pink but he remained silent, anger flaring in his eyes as he waited for her to continue.

She looked at the bed, feeling the heat coming off of it and wondered if this was the best idea before continuing. "Ah was out fer two days, and when Ah came to the doctor's told meh that Ah lost the baby. About a week after Ah was released, they brought David over and while he was upstairs with meh Ah started thinkin' 'bout the two babies Ah had jus' lost, and it hurt so much, when he leaned over and kissed meh, Ah kissed him back, hopin' that would make the pain go away a little. And then Ah discovered this," she held her hand in front of her face and looked at it for a long moment. When she pulled it away there were fresh tears in her eyes.

Remy quickly pulled the charge from the bed and Rogue into his arms hugging her tightly. "Oh cherie, why y' non come t' moi? We coulda found y' help. At least den we woulda been together. Oh Ah'll kill 'im."

"Ya promised," Rogue said into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. "No one else knows bout that," she added in a whisper. "And sides, Ah did go to N'awlins 'fore Ah headed north. Looked in yer window at ya, but Ah just couldn't risk hurtin' ya lahke Ah did David. Couldn't bring mahself ta do it. Ah'm sorry Remy, Ah'm so sorry."

"Fine. But Ah evah see 'im again, non promises, comprenez? And dere non fer y' t' be sorry 'bout. Next tame jus' don't doubt us, hahn?" Remy cupped her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"Oui," Rogue nodded, as Remy wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead, wavering slightly from the contact as he pulled back to look at her. "Now, 'bout mah skin. How we supposed ta get around that?"

"Easy, y' learn control."

"Remy Ah've been tryin' ta fer four years. Ah don't think that Ah can control it."

"Non-sens. Ah believe in y' petite. And until y' do," Remy flipped her onto her back and placed himself on top of her, his elbows resting on either side of her, supporting his weight. "Remy have some ideas," he ran a finger slowly down her cheek. "But non rush. We take our time. Git t' know each other again."

"Oh Ah don't know," Rogue said, wrapping her legs around his waist the way she used to. "Ah think Ah know ya well enough," she grinned tapping her temple lightly.

Remy grinned back down at her, placing the disturbing news she'd told him aside for a moment. He'd take care of all that later on, of that he was certain. Quickly he brought his arm under her and pulled her closer, still supporting all his weight off of her. "True," he breathed huskily against her neck, biting her shoulder thru the shirt she wore. "If dat be what y' want mon amore, y' jus' tell Remy un thing."

"What?" Rogue breathed as his hand that had been stroking her cheek found it's way to her breast, and was kneading it gently eliciting all the right responses.

"Where y' keep de extra sheets?"

**Authors Note:** What a lovely place to stop don't ya think? Again, I feel everyone's imaginations are much better than me writing out just what they are doing. Now, before anyone says anything, like they always do to me (which needs to stop btw) THEY'RE NOT RUSHING! For goodness sake, they were lovers for two years, have known each other for thirteen years and haven't seen each other in four! And for those four years Rogue has been the untouchable so believe me, if I were her, and the love of my life returned, I'd be looking for some luvin. That being said thanks again to all who reviewed. Wanna do it again? Makes me happy.

**Translations:**

Non-sens – nonsense

Un – one


	7. Chapter 7: The Afternoon After

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or basic storylines from the X-Men. I do, however, own Matthew. And yet, still I am poor beyond belief.**

**Authors Note:** THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You all make me so happy.

Also, my birthday is tomorrow (January 5th) and it will be the big two-one. So what better gift than a review?

**Matthew**

**Chapter Seven: The Afternoon After**

Rogue let out a contented sigh as she arched her back and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She was wrapped up in a sheet, almost like a mummy she supposed, but it hadn't mattered. She looked over at the sleeping form next to her, his breathing even and his hair slightly a mess, his arms wrapped around her waist and his naked form resting atop the sheet next to her. She always knew she loved that dirty mind of his for a reason. With it came a lot of ingenious ideas. 'Wow, Ah didn't know Ah needed ta get laid that badly,' she thought as she looked over at the clock, curious as to the time. 'It's only twelve thirty? Man Ah git up to early anymore,' her mind wandered as her eyes settled on the colander, and today's date circled in red.

"MERDE!" She yelled, her Cajun love already having a negative effect on her speech as she jumped out of the bed, sheet in place and rushed to the closet.

"Fils d'une chienne!" Remy yelled, jumping up at the sudden intrusion on his dreams. "What be de matter?" he watched her rush frantically around the room, trying to hold up the sheet with one hand and collect her cloths with the other.

"Ah forgot Ah got this big presentation this afternoon, and if Ah don't start gettin' ready now Ah'm gonna miss it," Rogue replied grabbing pulling open her underwear drawer and grabbing her a bra and panty set before rushing towards the bathroom.

"So?" Remy asked, pulling a blanket over himself and laying back down.

"So it's worth forty percent o' mah grade," she replied closing the door. After a minute she opened it again. "Rems could ya be a sugah and make meh somethin' ta eat while Ah shower?"

He arched an eyebrow and rose, ready to list off the reasons why he wasn't getting out of bed before six that evening, starting with the fact that he'd worn himself out, which she should know about. His first mistake was rising. His second was looking her in the face, where she had readily in place a puppy dog pout that no man could say no to. Well, at least not this man. Remy let out a groan and got up, grabbing his pants. "What y' want?"

"Anything sugah, merci!" she called, grinning and closing the door. "Yer the best!"

Remy let out a low growl and muttered a few choice French curses under his breath before heading to his room to dress before heading downstairs.

After he got dressed he headed down towards the kitchen, he couldn't help but notice all the odd looks he was receiving from the students as he walked down the hallway towards the staircase. They seemed to be looking at him in a hushed kind of awe and then would begin whispering to themselves as soon as he passed. Confused, he stopped the next two girls who were coming up the stairs, who happened to be Jubilee and Kitty. "Excuse moi, but perhaps y' coul' help Remy comprenez somethin'."

"Uh, yeah sure," Kitty began nervously, wondering how to continue. Especially considering the circumstances. It had taken everything in her and Jubilee to not go spread the juicy new gossip they had about this new guy and his and Rogue's apparent past and the child within it. But something told them they needed to talk to Rogue first, who had been missing in action since they overheard the argument that morning. "Like, what do you need?"

"Well, de others be lookin' at Remy odd and talkin' behind his back, and he understand dat he knew to de Institute, but is dis normal?" the Cajun asked, more than a little annoyed at the looks being directed his way.

"Oh, that's an easy one," Jubilee said, finally finding her voice. "They're just in shock cause Rogue didn't kill you."

"Come again?" Remy asked even more confused. "Why would mon cherie kill moi?"

"Oh cause we all like, over heard your guys argument and usually when Rogue gets that pissed the person who did it suffers some serious damage," Kitty supplied.

"And since you seem to be in full health and still have use of your legs and other limbs, everyone is just in awe," Jubilee finished for her, popping her gum.

"Oh," Remy shook his head slowly. "Forgive me petite's. Remy forgot dis be a high school," he saluted them before heading down the stairs. "Merci f' de explanation," he called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the foyer.

Upon entering the kitchen he found Ororo and Bobby sitting at the table, Ororo sipping a cup of tea while Bobby picked at a sandwich.

"Bonjour," he saluted before heading over to the fridge, in search of something he could make quickly for Rogue.

"Hello Mr. LeBeau," Ororo smiled at him. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Bon, merci. And please call moi Remy," Remy turned and smiled at her before turning back to the fridge. 'Eggs should be good. She loves mon eggs,' he thought pulling out the carton and placing it on the counter before he began to search for the pans. "Monsieur LeBeau is mon pere."

"Ah yes, I was going to ask, is you father Jean Luc LeBeau?" Ororo asked, causing Remy to visibly stiffen.

He turned and narrowed his eyes at her. "Porqui?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because I used to know a Jean Luc LeBeau. We," she paused for a moment, trying to find the right word. "Worked together in Cairo," she looked at him with knowing eyes.

Remy smirked. "Ah. Oui, dat's mon pere," Remy answered, turning back to the stove. "Now, where be de pans?"

"Oh, here," Ororo rose and got out the pan for him as well as a spatula.

"Merci," Remy replied, lighting the stove and finding the necessary ingredients.

"What are you making anyway?" Bobby asked, scowling over at the Cajun.

"Eggs. Rogue be hungry," Remy replied as he set to work.

"Good luck getting her to eat those," Bobby replied a smug look crossing his face. "Rogue hates eggs."

"Dat so?" Remy replied, never looking up at him as he continued to cook.

"Yeah that's so," Bobby practically growled, angry with Remy's calm demeanor. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Remy never say dat," Remy muttered ignoring the other mutant.

The door opened then and Jubilee and Kitty stepped in. "Hey Ms. Monroe," Kitty greeted, going over to the fridge and grabbing a soda for her and Jubilee.

"Hello girls," Ororo smiled at them, and resumed sipping her tea, glad the girls were there to help break up the tension between the two young men.

"Have you seen Rogue?" Jubilee asked.

"She in de shower," Remy supplied. "Should be down soon."

As if on cue the door opened and Rogue stepped into the kitchen in a pair of pinstriped black pants, a blood red tank top and a matching black blazer with her knee high black boots and the top half of her hair pulled back in a black clip and black silk gloves covering her hands, her promise ring slipped over the outside, for all to see, along with her charm bracelet and matching emerald jewelry. She hummed happily as she walked into the kitchen, dropping her bags near the table. "Mornin' y'all," she smiled strutting over towards the fridge, stopping to drop a kiss on the back of Remy's shoulder.

"Someone's happy," Kitty smiled at her friend.

"Must have gotten laid last night," Jubilee teased causing Kitty to giggle, Ororo's eyes to bulge and Bobby to choke on his sandwich.

"JUBILATION!" Ororo said, almost spitting out her tea while Remy smirked and Rogue rolled her eyes, pulling out a bottle of juice.

"Sorry," Jubilee muttered, blushing slightly.

"Think about what you're saying," Bobby said glaring at her.

"Don't tell meh it's that obvious," Rogue said a sly grin on her face as Remy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

"Oh my god," Kitty muttered, blushing slightly.

"Go Rogue," Jubilee smirked taking a drink of her soda.

"Well," Ororo said trying to come up with a quick change of subject as she noticed Bobby's face grow angrier. "What do you guys have planned today?"

"Class," Kitty and Jubilee said together, before looking at one another and smirking.

"Ah have a presentation Ah gotta take off for," Rogue began. "Which reminds meh," she turned in Remy's arms to face him. "What did ya make meh?" she looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"Hm, make y'," Remy stroked his chin in mock thought before grinning and turning, grabbing the plate on the counter and holding it out to her. "Eggs."

"Oh Ah love yer eggs," Rogue smiled up at him, taking the plate happily and digging in.

Bobby looked on in shock, the scowl on his face deepening as he watched her dig into the meal, holding out bites to the Cajun who cooked it for her.

Rogue finished the meal and looked over at the clock on the wall. "Oh, Ah gotta go. Kit, Jubilee ya ridin with meh?"

"Yeah. Do we perform in Theater today?" Kitty asked rising with Jubilee and grabbing their bags from nearby chairs.

"We can. It's whoevah volunteers today," Rogue added, grabbing her own bag as the girls headed for the backdoor. "Bye y'all."

"Chere?" Remy asked, a smirk on his face as he crossed his arms and leaned against the nearby wall.

Rogue grinned and rolled her eyes and walked towards him. "Ya can entertain yerself today right?"

"Oui," he grinned, looking at her expectantly.

"Good, cause Ah gotta go," she eyed him for a moment, trying to figure out what he was waiting for. Finally she just asked. "What?"

"Y' know 'what' petite," Remy said, grinning down at her.

"Fahne," she leaned up on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his lips, pulling away before her powers had too much of an effect. "Bettah?"

"Oui," he replied with a shit-eating grin.

"Kay. See ya aftah class," she turned to join the girls who stood giggling a the door. "Love ya."

"J'taime," he replied turning to place the dishes in the sink.

"Wow ain't that sweet. Regular little family. So where's baby making three?" Bobby asked.

Rogue paused before reaching the door as Kitty and Jubilee quickly shot him disapproving glares and Ororo looked shocked. Remy in the meantime gripped the plate in his hand tighter and turned to glare at him. "What dat mean?" None of them noticed that Xavier, Logan and Scott had entered the room.

"Actually I'm not surprise the kid isn't here. I mean, you left him with this jackass right? Probably lost him in a poker match," Bobby went on, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"MR. DRAKE!" Charles yelled, in a rare raise of voice as Scott glared over at the boy and Logan growled low in his throat. In Remy's hand, the plate began to glow red.

"Y' fils d'une chienne," Remy began only to be cut off by Rogue's soft voice, laced with tears.

"He's dead."

Everyone in the kitchen fell silent save fore the humming of the plate in Remy's hand. Slowly Rogue turned to face them, particularly Bobby, anger and grief clouding her features. "And how dare ya even breath a thing about him," she took a step towards him when the plate suddenly flew past her and exploded over Bobby's head, sending shards of glass raining down on him.

Bobby quickly covered his head as Remy moved and intercepted Rogue. "Shh petite," he cupped her head in his hand and pulled it to rest against his chest.

"Ah'll kill me," she whispered as they all watched the two of them in silence.

"Non. Y' mus' go t' class. Leave 'im t' Remy," Remy whispered, kissing her hair. "Now go," he leaned down and kissed her gently before walking her to her friends at the door.

"Come on Rogue or we'll be late," Jubilee said softly, wrapping an arm around her friends shoulders.

"Kay," Rogue wiped a stray tear from her face before looking back at Bobby, his death in her eyes. "Save meh some," she added before the three headed out the door and towards the car.

As soon as the door closed Bobby was out of his chair and standing before the Professor, Logan, Scott and Ororo explaining quickly. "I didn't know! We just over heard them arguing this morning. How was I supposed to know anything about this, it's not like she ever talks about anything!"

"Don' y' dare try and make dis her fault," Remy spat out at him, turning to face the younger man. "Y' wanted t' hurt her and did de only way y' could t'ink o'," he got up in Bobby's face, glaring down at him. He had a good three inches on the boy and was more built.

"You don't even know me," Bobby growled back, trying his best to be intimidating and failing miserably.

"ENOUGH!" Charles said, drawing everyone's attention back to him. "It's obvious the two of you have some issues to settle here. Follow me," he turned his chair and began rolling towards the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Bobby asked, making sure to put a safe distance between himself and the Cajun, never taking his eyes of the older man.

"To settle them," Charles replied as they all boarded the elevator and he hit the down button, heading to the lower levels.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Rogue fumed as she sat at the front of the lecture size classroom, her flash cards in hand as she waited for the Professor to tell her it was her turn. She still couldn't believe what Bobby had said. 'How can anyone be that insensitive?' she thought as she re-crossed her legs for what seemed like the fiftieth time that afternoon, the tension of the day wearing on her nerves and making the voices in her head act up again.

Jubilee and Kitty had told her how they found out in the car and even offered their condolences. She had thanked them for that, but more for there keeping quiet about the whole thing until they discussed it with her first. At least they had some consideration for others.

'I'll help you kill the little prick if you want?' Carol offered in her mind, which was a rare thing for the two of them to ever agree.

'Just give me five minutes with the little bastard,' Wolverine's voice growled as the two of them began to argue over which death choice was better. Slow and painful, or quick and bloody.

Rogue reached up and began to massage her temples as she built up her blocks against the psyches in her mind finally managing to silence them.

Finally, her professor thanked the speaker and introduced Rogue, who would be the last speaker for the day. She rose and took a deep breath, taking the podium at the center of the stage. 'Here it goes,' she thought as she looked out at the crowd of faces, all of whom knew she was a mutant due to her involvement with Xavier, the Institute and the President, and half of which were glaring daggers at her and began.

"Mutation. It is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single celled organism to the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years but every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward." (AN: As I'm sure you all know, this is not mine and I don't own it. But you must admit, it is a powerful opener or closer depending on which of the movies you are watching.)

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

The Danger Room was a round steel encased training area where the X-men worked at honing their powers and combat skills. It was also a great place for Xavier to send those that needed to blow off some steam, or in this case, work out any issues they had in an area that was least likely to be damaged or cause others to be harmed in the cross fire.

Remy stood looking around, admiring the area. He had changed into the uniform he went on jobs in. It was mostly leather with some well-placed armor like plating over his chest and other vital organs, in case any assassins decided to show up at an inopportune time. It was designed for easy movement and stealth and was mostly black with blue accents and a purple chest. He had also slipped on his gloves with three fingers missing from each hand and his trench coat, the pockets full with new decks of playing cards and his bow staff.

The doors opened and Bobby and Ororo entered then, both in their uniforms.

"Ororo will be there to referee," Charles voice called from the loud speaker. "Whatever you have to settle, do it now. Because you will not leave this room until you do."

"Fine by me," Bobby replied, popping his knuckles. "What about you Gumbo?" he'd heard Logan use the name out in the hallway and it seemed to fit.

Remy popped his neck, "De name's Gambit. Remember it." (AN: Not mine. This is just a popular Gambit quote.)

"Alright, computer, run simulation 932X, two person spar," Ororo called out, creating a wind to carry her up to the top of the high ceiling room as it transformed into an underground basement type facility, similar to what was in Fight Club (AN: Don't own that either). "Begin when you're ready."

Gambit wasted no time as he pulled out a deck of cards and began shuffling them, his face emotionless as he alternated between charging and uncharging the cards. Without warning he let five fly, aiming directly for Iceman's chest.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Ah am a mutant. It's not a very complex sentence, but it is one muttered by hundreds of people everyday. People just lahke those in this room. People who were born different. Special. But human nonetheless.

"Today we are faced with the fact that mutations are rising, and the mutant population is growing. Sadly, this also means that hostilities are rising as well."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

An ice wall appeared before Iceman, only to shatter as the cards exploded against it, sending it crumbling to the floor.

Gambit was already in motion, his staff out he used it to leap across the room, sending a firm kick into Iceman's chest, sending him flying to the floor and sliding across the room. He sent his hands out straight in front of him and before Gambit could move again, a sheet of ice encased his body.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"This hostility, on both sides is ill directed though. And it has ta do with a lack of understandin' 'tween the two parties. Mutants failin' ta understand normal Homo Sapiens fears of things they don't understand and Homo Sapiens failin' ta understand that we can be jus' as scared of our mutations and what's happin' ta us as they are."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Iceman smirked, and turned around to look up at Storm who suddenly covered her face and arms with her cape. That's when Bobby turned back around in time to see the ice glowing a bright red before it exploded, the fragments and force of the explosion sending him hurtling back into the far wall, hitting his head hard against the metal.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"When Ah discovered who Ah was, what Ah was, I was terrified. Imagine what its lahke ta have the simplest thing ripped from ya. Something everyone takes for granted. Could ya raise yer hands if ya can touch another person's skin without a barricade between ya? Or ta make it easier, let meh ask ya ta raise yer hand if ya need one. Before Ah discovered Ah was a mutant, touch was everything ta me. Ah craved it."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Gambit was on Iceman before the other mutant could recover, and had the collar of his uniform in his hands as he pulled back his arm and hit Bobby hard, right in the face, sending him reeling. He then slammed the younger mutants head hard against his knee, dazing him farther. Before he let go he kicked him hard in the gut, sending him slamming against the wall again before charging a card and sending it flying at the other mutants head, flipping out of reach of the explosion.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Mah powers can hurt people, Ah won't deny that. But they don't hurt anyone more then they hurt meh. Jus' lahke everyone else in this room, there is somethin' about meh that makes meh hate mahself. And at first Ah did. Hated everything about what Ah had become. But then, I learned somethin'."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Iceman managed to roll at the last minute as the blast erupted dangerously close to his head. He then managed to get up and take a swing, but Gambit easily dodged, and sent a kick into the younger boys abdomen before knocking his feet out from under him.

"Non tell moi dat's all y' got garcon," Gambit said, twirling his staff around in his hand easily and smirking down at Iceman.

Iceman growled and swung his legs around quickly, pushing the Cajun back before leaping to his feet and taking another swing.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Ah learned, thru the death of a friend, who gave her life ta save others who were wrongfully endangered bah people who feared somethin' they didn't understand and hated them for it, that we spend too much tahme on hate. Hatin' ourselves and hatin' others, instead of learnin' acceptance."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Why couldn't you have left us alone!" Iceman yelled, sending a blast of ice at Gambit who easily flipped out of the way. "We were happy before you came along."

"Oui. Gambit sure y' were happy. Havin' a belle fille at home while y' went and got some action 'round town," Gambit replied, sending a handful of cars at him. "Dat why she flew int' mon arms?"

"You have no right to her!"

"An' y' do?"

Bobby paused for a moment and looked at Gambit, whose voice seemed to be strangely calm. "You love her," it was a statement, not a question, but Remy still felt obliged to answer.

"More den y' evah understand."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"None of us can help who we are or what we evolve inta. But we can help how e accept others. History has taught us that hatred leads ta violence, death and pain. Maybe if we fahnd a little acceptance we can fahnd peace, life and some relief. Thank ya fer yer tahme."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Bobby reached up and felt the gash on the back of his head and the split skin in his lip. He looked down at the blood on his fingers and cringed before looking up. "Alright. I give up. I'll apologize to her when she gets home. And I am sorry for what I said. If I had known what had happened I would have never have opened my mouth. I know that doesn't make it right…"

"Non, 't doesn't," Remy replied, crossing his arms and eyeing the boy suspiciously.

Bobby looked down at his hands again, ashamed of what he'd done. "True. But I do hope you'll accept my apology," he held out his hand and looked back up at the Cajun.

Remy examined it for a moment, considering the offer. Finally, after observing the beating he gave the boy and determining it was acceptable punishment for now, especially considering the one Rogue was bound to deliver when she came home, he took the boys hand. "Oui."

A flood of relief washed over Bobby's face as he shook the older man's hand. "Good. But let me tell you, if you break her heart, I'll have to kick your ass."

Remy looked at him for a moment before pulling back his hand and gripping his sides in a hearty laugh as he walked out the door, tears coming to his eyes.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Rogue bowed slightly and colleted her cards and headed towards her seat as the room applauded. At that moment, somewhere in a lake in Canada, a bright ball of light erupted from the center of the water and headed straight for the sky. The few people who happened to be around to see it swore it resembled a bird. Encased in flames.

**Authors Note:** Everyone enjoy that? I thought about continuing on in this chapter, but then I really liked that ending. So, sorry in advance if it was kinda a cliffhanger. And sorry it took so long to get this up. Been busy enjoying the nothing before I have to go back to school. Hope you all liked this and don't worry. I've already started working on chapter 8. R&R please.

**Translations: (From Systran)**

fils d'une chienne son of a bitch

J'taime I love you

garcon boy


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or basic storylines from the X-Men. I do, however, own Matthew. And yet, still I am poor beyond belief.**

**Authors Note:** THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You all make me so happy. Also, for anyone who actually read the two whole chapters I posted for To Remember Yesterday (this means you Ishandahalf) I'm going to delete that story and repost it later. I worked myself into a corner and can't find a way to continue it from here, but I've come up with a new solution, which requires deleting it and hitting it from a new angle. Same basic story and plot, just starting somewhere different. But there will still be some Romy goodness before she forgets everything.

And, for the record, when I type I get in a hurry and may shorten words (through turns into thru). It happens. And since, every one knows what that means, just deal and don't criticize it. When I get in a hurry and want to get this stuff up, these things happen. Also, if the Professor seemed a little OOC, it's explained here. And as for the accents being thicker in the last chapter it was for good reason. They were upset, and I don't care who you are, if you have an accent to another person, and you're seriously pissed off, it thickens. It's how the process works, and usually the person doesn't have control of it.

Also, school has resumed. (Hence the long wait for the update). Sorry, they won't be as fast as they used to be. Between nursing school (and my newfound obsession for King Arthur) I'm finding it hard to keep up with these stories. I will try harder though.

And that said, onto the good stuff. (At least I hope.)

**Matthew**

**Chapter Eight: Confrontations**

"Professor, I am a little confused," Scott began as he and Charles exited the control room and headed for the upper levels and their waiting classes.

"About what Scott?" Charles asked, as they boarded the elevator and began to ascend.

"Why you had them go to the danger room to work this out," Scott crossed his arms across his chest and looked down at the Professor. "No offense, but that's more like something Logan would do."

Charles chuckled softly. "You do have a point. Well, I have two reasons for doing what I have done. The first is, the danger room needs to get a feel for Gambits fighting style and what exactly he is capable of, since he will be staying on. This presents the perfect opportunity for the computer to get a reading while the boys work off some tension."

Scott nodded in understanding. "And the other reason?"

"Quite frankly, I agree with Mr. LeBeau. Mr. Drake had no rights in saying what he did, and it hurt Rogue a great deal. That combined with his actions over the past several months has led up to this," Charles explained.

"So what you're saying, is he's getting what he's been asking for?" Scott simplified.

"In a manner of speaking, I suppose I am," the exited the elevator. "Besides, I have asked Ororo to make sure they do not kill one another, so I'm confident that this will only end in our favor," Charles paused and turned to Scott. "Perhaps after this experience, it is my hope, they will have a new found respect for one another."

Scott nodded slowly. "Or they'll be at each others throats for an entirely different matter," he mused, thinking to his and Logan's ongoing competition.

"Let us hope then, that that is not the case," Charles turned towards his office, where his class met.

"I just have one more question Professor," Scott called after him. The older mutant stopped and turned his chair to face the younger X-Men leader. "What are you going to do when Rogue gets home?"

A frown crossed Charles face at that moment. "I must think of something."

"Yeah, cause no matter who you put in that danger room with her and Bobby, she'll kill him," Scott said aloud what they'd both been thinking. "See you after class Professor," with that he turned and headed for his own mechanics class out in the garage.

"Oh dear," Charles mumbled furrowing his brow. "This is a predicament," he turned and wheeled to his class, trying to think of what would be best.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Remy walked outside the mansion, still in his uniform and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of one of the many pockets of his ever present trench coat. He'd found them in Rogue's bed table the night before and would seriously have to talk to her about adopting his filthy habits. It'd felt good to lay into that Iceman kid. Probably better than it should have. Despite what he'd told the young man, this was far from over. If Bobby so much as looked at Rogue funny, he was a dead man.

Remy found a large tree and sank down against the trunk, shaking out a smoke and pulling it between his lips, lighting it with his index finger. He took a long drag and let out a contented sigh. Before rolling quickly to the right, as a loud SNIKT sounded and three claws pierced the trunk where his head had previously occupied. Gambit landed on his feet, three cards already glowing in his hand as he glared daggers at Wolverine, who had a somewhat disappointed look. "Can Ah help y' monsieur?"

"Not bad reflexes kid," Wolverine growled, pulling his left hand free from the tree.

"Merci," Gambit replied, relaxing slightly, keeping a defensive stance and withdrawing the charge from his cards. He began to shuffle them expertly between his nimble fingers, charging and uncharging them as he went. "Now, what Remy do fer y'?"

"You hurt her, and the next time," Wolverine held his right hand in front of his face for the Cajun to see, popping his claws out with a loud SNIKT. "It won't matter how fast you are."

"What be y' problem wit moi?" Remy asked, eyeing Wolverine cautiously, sizing the older man up.

"You don't deserve her Gumbo," Wolverine growled turning and heading back towards the house.

"Dat may be monsieur," Remy said, knowing the other man could hear him. "But y' be to old fer her."

Logan paused, his sensitive hearing picking up every word. His hands tingled with the urge to rip out Remy's beating heart and feed it to Sabertooth. He would have too, if at that exact moment, Rogue's Mustang hadn't roared into the driveway.

Remy noticed it too and was already taking off towards the car. "We continue dis later non?" he called over his shoulder before rushing to the car, opening the door for Rogue and offering her his hand.

Logan let out a low growl as he watched Remy pull Rogue into his arms and kiss her briefly. No matter how brief the kiss was, Logan could see all the passion behind it. He let out another low growl before turning and heading into the woods behind the mansion, to blow off some excess steam.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Bonjour mon amore," Remy said, as he pulled open the drivers door of Rogues car and held his hand out for her, helping her out of the vehicle.

"Hey Sugah," Rogue smiled up at him, indulging in the brief, chaste kiss he placed upon her lips.

"How was y' day?" Remy asked, pulling her bag out of the back seat as Kitty and Jubilee giggled at the two before heading into the house.

"Fahne. Ah aced mah speech," Rogue replied, wrapping her arm around his waist, as he wrapped his around her shoulders and kissed her head as they headed into the mansion. "Did ya save meh any?"

"Oui," Remy grinned as they entered the front hall and headed towards the stairs. "Non think it be a good idea t' kill de garcon on de second day here," Remy added as they started up towards the bedroom.

"True. That's more of a fourth day thing," Rogue grinned, leaning her head against his shoulder, reveling in the familiar warmth he provided. "Ah'll do it then."

They entered her bedroom and Remy threw Rogues bag on the floor while she peeled off her blazer and letting down her hair. Remy flopped down on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows and watched her as she ran her fingers through her hair and turned to face him. "Y'know, Ah lahke that uniform," she said, striding over to him and straddling his waist. "It's sexy," she ran her hands around his torso.

"Dat so?" Remy smirked as he leaned forward, pulling a silk scarf from one of the many pockets of his jacket and placing it over her lips, kissing her deeply through it. The kiss intensified and his hands moved over her hips and hers moved around his neck, pulling them closer to one another, when an voice entered their minds.

'Rogue, Remy, please join me in my office,' Charles voice requested before fading out of their minds.

Rogue groaned against the cloth and Remy's lips before pulling away. "Ah hate when he does that."

"Does it happen often chere?"

"Yeah pretty much," she answered climbing off him and pulling him to his feet. "Remember where we were 'kay," she smiled seductively at him before intertwining her fingers with his and leading him towards the door.

Remy merely smirked in response and the two walked down together.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Later that night Bobby frowned at his reflection as he stood shirtless before his bathroom mirror. There was a large, tender bruise covering his chest, matching the one forming under his left eye. He reached up and felt the back of his head, wincing at the pain caused by the large knot that had already formed there. His body ached all over and he wasn't looking forward to trying to sleep that night. Dr. McCoy had been kind and given him some pain killers, but they merely dulled the aftermath of the Cajuns attack. Bobby let out a sigh and reached over turning out the light. All in all he was pretty fortunate. It would have been a lot worse if Rogue had been the one who had gotten a hold of him.

He opened the bathroom door and stepped into his bedroom, only to find the woman he'd been avoiding all afternoon lying casually on his bed, filing her nails.

"Evenin' sugah," Rogue replied in a saccharine sweet voice, as she looked up at him, anger and hate in her deep green eyes.

"Hey Rogue," Bobby replied slowly, eyeing her cautiously from across the room.

"Mah, mah, Rems sure did a number on ya didn't he?" She asked, rising from the bed and walking over slowly. She stopped before him and placed a small hand on his chest, where the bruise had formed. "Poor baby. Bettah make sure Candace kisses that one," she pushed her fingers into the bruise through her black silk gloves, causing Bobby to grit his teeth and wince in pain.

"Rogue I'm sorry about earlier," he began, backing away from her and into the wall.

"Oh Ah'm sure ya are," Rogue replied, anger lacing her voice. "Ah'm sure ya are. Now, Remy may have let ya off the hook, but Ah know him. And Ah know one more slip up and yer a dead man, and ya bettah hope it's him that does the killin' ya hear?"

Bobby nodded slowly, not recognizing this new anger that seemed to have taken over her. He'd only ever seen it in one other woman before, and that was his Mother when a bully had been beating him up on the playground when he was seven. It clicked for him then. What he'd said earlier, Rogue had taken as a direct hit against her dead son, and he knew now that he was going to have to do a lot of groveling to make that up.

"Good. Now that we understand each other, let meh just add one more thing," she jabbed her finger into the bruise again. "Don't ya **evah** talk about mah baby lahke that again."

"Of course not," Bobby said, shaking his head.

"Alright then," Rogue said, backing away and glaring at him one last time before sashaying towards the door. "Night then." She left the room, letting the door slam behind her.

Bobby gulped and watched the door for several minutes after she had left. Despite what both Southerners had said, he had a feeling that his outburst was far from forgiven.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Remy sat in bed scrolling through some of the mansions files on his laptop when Rogue entered the room. "Did y' kill 'im mon amore?"

"Non," Rogue replied, pulling off her gloves and changing into her pajamas, well aware of the Cajun's eyes on her the whole time. "Ah promised the Professor Ah wouldn't didn't Ah?" she replied slipping on her socks and crawling into bed next to him. "Have ya called Mattie yet?"

"Non, we do dat tomorrow hahn? She'll be wantin' t' speak t' y' as well," Remy answered, shutting down the machine and kissing her head.

"Sounds good," Rogue yawned and snuggled farther under the covers as Remy turned out the light and wrapped his arms around her. "Night sugah. Love you."

"Love y' to ma cherie," Remy kissed her head again as they both began to drift off to sleep.

"Hey Rems?"

"Oui?"

"Ah'm glad yer here."

"Meh too cherie, meh too."

**Authors Note:** There you have it folks. An update. Sorry it took so long, but there's a lot of stuff to learn, and apparently, we have to teach it to ourselves. It's quite sad really. But I was determined to get this up before February ended, so if it seems rushed I'm sorry. This is really just a filler chapter anyway. (And I absolutely DESPISE fillers). Consider it my early Valentines gift to you all (complete with Romy Fluff). Happy Valentines Day! R R please!


	9. Chapter 9: Much Too Young To Be So Old

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or basic storylines from the X-Men. I do, however, own Matthew. And yet, still I am poor beyond belief.**

**Authors Note:** THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You all make me so happy. But please understand, I'm pretty busy right now and the update's aren't going to be coming as fast as they were. But they say patient's is a virtue, so this is a good thing!

Oh, and sorry no phone call to Tante Mattie. It would throw off the whole story line. There will be one later though, so don't be too upset.

'_Thoughts'_

**Matthew**

**Chapter Nine: Much Too Young To Be So Old**

Time's like this he wished he could hate them. His real parents for abandoning him to this life of neglect, abuse and mistrust. But he couldn't. Maybe it was because, unlike so many of the other kids at the foster homes and the orphanages, he could still remember them, despite the young age he was when it happened. His mother always smelled like fresh flowers, and greeted him with a big smile and an even bigger hug and kiss. His father was a Prince of something, but he didn't know of where or what, and was big, and strong and funny and loved to pick him up and swing him around, kissing his cheeks and calling him his petite, whatever that was.

That's why them giving him away had been so hard for him. He just couldn't figure out what he had done to make them stop loving him. His mother had always called him her perfect little baby boy. Maybe he made a mistake and stopped being perfect? He didn't know. All he knew is the day he woke up from his nap in the back of the blonde woman's care, that Mamma always fought with and Daddy couldn't stand, his world crumbled. She didn't speak to him, the woman, she just sat there, reminding him of a devil, and filed her nails. When they got to the orphanage, she took everything from him, including the overalls his mother had made for him, and given him the day before. When he'd struggled, she looked in his eyes and told him the one thing that made him remember the day most.

"Don't y' understand chil'? Dey don't want y' non more," her voice was cold and heartless as she took them away and put new cloths on him. His eyes welled up with tears and he started to cry softly, afraid that if he raised his voice, she'd hit him. Quicker than her pale blue eyes could see though, he pulled a piece of paper from the pocket of his beloved overalls and stuffed it into the pocket of his pants.

He still had it today. It was a picture, that after his Mamma had put his overalls on and he discovered the wondrous pocket in the front, he had run over to the bookshelf and put it, frame and all inside. He remembered his mother laughing at him, and how sweet that sounded, as she came over and removed it from the frame, handing it back to him to place inside his new found hiding place. It had always been his favorite picture. It was his parents, standing in the entry way of his Grandfathers house, holding him when he was still new. His Mamma had told him they took it the moment they brought him home from the hospital. He liked it for two reasons. One, he thought it was neat how small he was when he was so new. And two, because Mamma and Daddy were smiling so big and they looked so happy.

He took it out of his pocket now, noticing the wear on the picture, and fingered it gently. As he gazed at it, he heard a loud growling coming from his stomach. Mrs. Baker, his current foster mother, hadn't fed him again this morning. That's whom he really hated. His foster family. They didn't much care for him, so that meant they didn't feed him to often, or take very good care of him at all really. Mr. Baker even hit him sometimes. Placing the picture back into his pocket delicately, he moved down the street, looking at the different people walking on the sidewalk, trying to find the best target. He'd learned early on that he had an almost natural ability at pick pocketing, even for a six year old.

Scanning the crowd his eyes settled on a woman farther down the sidewalk. She was looking in a window at a necklace that was on display. His first thought was that she was very pretty, with long red hair and pale skin, and sparkling green eyes. She wore a simple lavender sundress and white sandals, her purse dangling easily at her side. What made her an easy target though was the purse was open slightly and he could see her wallet sticking out.

Looking around casually he began to walk over, his hands shoved deep in his pockets as he watched the people around him. Los Angeles could be a scary place, especially when you were only five. He still didn't understand why they called it the "City of Angels." He'd never seen one angel as long as he had been there. At least he hadn't until today.

Looking back on it later, he knew he'd moved fast enough. Knew she couldn't have felt it and was certain of that as he made his way down the sidewalk towards the bakery at the corner. That's when he heard her voice behind him and the footfalls as she began to chase him. He rounded the corner and found himself at a dead end. He raced to a nearby trashcan and hunkered down behind it, hoping against hope that she wouldn't find him and take him to the jail. He didn't think he'd mind the jail so much as his punishment when Mr. Baker came for him. He began to tremble as he heard her footsteps on the other side of the trashcans, and how they paused directly in front of the one he was hiding behind.

"Hey," she called softly, her voice gentle. "It's okay I'm not mad. Why don't you come out of there and we can straighten this out," her voice had an accent he couldn't quite detect.

For a moment he thought about coming out. She had looked nice on the street and he'd always been a good judge of character. He'd hated the blonde woman and the Bakers the first time he'd seen them. But then he decided against it. Trust was not something that came easy to him anymore.

"Come on," she said again, this time peeking around the side and looking at him, her hands resting on her knees as she bent over. "I'll buy you something to eat." She held out a hand to him, her green eyes looking deep into his own, smiling at him. Then something happened that had never happened before in his life. _'I'm not going to hurt you. I promise.'_

He looked at her wide-eyed. He'd heard her voice as clear as day. But her lips never moved.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Summer watched him grinning as he dug into the pancakes she'd made him in her small apartment, which wasn't far from where he'd lifted her wallet. She'd never seen a boy so small and underfed before, who also had a home as he had. It was sad really. Her smile broadened as he took the syrup bottle in two hands and poured a large amount over the remaining pancake before digging in again. She giggled softly and poured him some more milk.

"Would you like some more?" she asked rising and walking over to the pan.

"Please," he said with a mouth full of food, taking the large glass in both hands and taking a big drink.

She giggled again and brought the pan over to the table, floating the spatula with her mind into her hand.

"You're a mutant huh?" he asked as he watched her dish more onto his plate.

"I think so," she replied, floating the pan back to the stove. "I don't really understand it myself. I woke up in the woods and I couldn't remember anything. All I know is I can do stuff with my mind," she sat back down as he set to work buttering the next plateful.

"How'd you know your name then?" he asked curiously.

"I don't really. All I can remember is the name Summers….and I liked it," she answered handing him another napkin.

"I like it too. It's pretty," he answered taking a big bite. After a few minutes of thoughtful chewing he looked at her again. "Are you gonna take me to the police?" his large green eyes were wide and full of innocent fear. For a brief moment she had the feeling he reminded her of someone, but she couldn't quite think of who it was.

"Of course not?" she said shaking her head. "Then who would eat my pancakes?"

He smiled brightly at her and dug into his plate again. "You should call that Professor guy that's always on the TV. He knows everything 'bout mutants."

"Really?" another memory seemed to be pulling at her mind, but just below the surface where she couldn't quite grasp it. "I don't watch much television."

"I do. I like to go to the store in the mall and watch the big screen. They don't let me watch at home," he replied taking another bite.

Summer's heart went out to him. She didn't just imagine how hard t his was for him, she could feel it, deep in her soul. "Listen, instead of wandering around during the day by yourself I want you to come down to the diner I work at, the one I showed you, and see me everyday okay? I can get you something much better than those doughnuts you've been eating alright?"

"Are you sure you won't get inta twouble?" he asked.

"No, they won't mind," she smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Now hurry and finish up and I'll walk you to school okay Matty?"

**Authors Note:** Short but an update none the less. Let me know what you think, and FYI, only a week until my spring break so hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter or two up then. Take care y'all and NO FLAMES PLEASE.


	10. Chapter 10: Making Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or basic storylines from the X-Men. I do, however, own Matthew. And yet, still I am poor beyond belief.**

**Authors Note:** THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You all make me so happy.

'_Thoughts'_

**Matthew**

**Chapter Ten: Making Plans**

Rogue grinned at her reflection as she wiped the steam from the fogged up bathroom mirror, Remy singing off key in the shower behind her. Life was perfect. Or at least as perfect as it could get in the madhouse that was the Xavier Institute. She rolled her eyes as he hit another note, purposefully off key, and began pulling her now shoulder length hair up into a two toned ponytail.

Sometimes she couldn't believe it had already been three months since her Remy had returned to her. Now if only they could have their Matthew back. She sighed and pushed that thought away for a moment. No sad thoughts today, she internally chided herself as she secured her hair behind her head. Her skin seemed to glow in a way it never had before, and she knew it had everything to do with the man behind her.

The water stopped and Remy stepped out from the shower behind her, water dripping from his well toned body (AN: Enjoy Ish!) and reached for the towel nearby and wrapped it easily around his waist. "Bonjour mon amore," he said huskily, winking at her in the mirror.

"Bonjour yerself Swamp Rat," she replied rolling her eyes at him. "Ya know it ain't nice ta skin cats lahke that," she teased as he came up behind her and wrapped his bare arms around her equally bare midriff.

He smirked as he watched her close her eyes, reveling in the feel of his skin against her own, with no ramifications from the contact. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. "Dat's non nice p'tite," his smirk widened as his hand moved down her stomach, fingering the button on her jeans. He was so proud of her when she'd learned control, and he knew that no matter how proud he was, she was a million times more so. And as a reward for her newfound power, he made sure he touched her everyday. And of course, it came with the added bonus of driving Iceman insane. "Y' gonna have t' make it up to dis here Cajun now."

Rogue leaned back against him as a moan escaped her lips, her hand instinctively tangling in his long, damp hair, her other gripping the one over her abdomen. "And….how…am…Ah…gonna…do…that…" she groaned as he flipped her to face him, pulling her closer.

"Ah thi'k Ah can thi'k o' somethin'," Remy replied, claiming her lips with his own. Slowly his hands made it to her breasts and then down her sides, cupping her hips he lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his abdomen, and he carried her to the bedroom, the towel falling off along the way.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

It was several hours later as Rogue lay in the bed, thoroughly spent as she watched Remy sleeping peacefully besides her. Slowly she brought a well-manicured hand up to his face and ran her nail down the bridge of his nose. "Rems…wake up," she whispered, dropping a feather light kiss on his lips.

As she began to pull away, Remy's eyes flashed open and he deepened the kiss before she could get too far. As it intensified he flipped her onto her back and moved over her as his hands began to roam. His lips began to travel as well, as Rogue let out a giggle.

"Rem's, as much as Ah'm lovin' this, and Ah am," she let out a little moan as he hit a particularly sensitive spot on her throat. "Ah wanted ta talk ta ya about somethin."

"Now cherie?" Remy asked as he moved to the other side of her throat.

"Yeah now," reluctantly she pushed him away and looked deep into his red on black orbs, amazed that they turned her on even more than his old brown ones ever had.

"Okay p'tite," he moved to the side of her, looking deep into her eyes. "What be on y' mind?"

"Well, Ah was jus' thinkin', schools getting' out in a couple o' weeks, and things have been real slow around here lately. Ah just thought that maybe we could go somewhere for a while."

"Y' wan' go on vacation?" he asked, a suspicion growing in his gut.

"Or somethin'," she replied looking down at his hand, which had settled over her belly.

"Merde," he muttered, remembering what else was coming up.

"Ah wanna see 'im Rems," she continued in a soft voice. "At least where we put him. And Ah wanna see Tante Mattie and Mercy and Henri and the others again. Ah wanna go home."

Remy let out a sigh and ran a hand over his face. "Dat non' gon' be easy. Ah be a wanted man back dere, and non by de homme's in blue."

"Ah know," Rogue replied, letting out a sigh and looking towards the window. "Jus' forget about it then."

"Non!" Remy said firmly, catching her chin in his fingers and turning her face towards his. "Mon amore wants t' go t' N'awlins, den we go to N'awlins. We jus' need t' figure out how is all."

"We could talk ta the Professah. Maybe he could help us."

"Don't see how he could p'tite. But, Remy do know someone who be jus' as old and cent fois mo' powerful."

Rogue looked at him for a moment before her eyes lit up and he reached for the phone. "Oh! I wanna talk ta her too!"

"O course p'tite," Remy replied already dialing.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Bonjour?" a sweet old voice answered the phone.

"Dat anyway t' greet y' favorite garcon?"

"Remy Etienne LeBeau! Dat y' chil'?"

"But o' course!"

"It don' been t' long garcon! How be mah p'tite Rogue?"

"She be fahne, Tante Mattie, jus' fahne. She be de reason Ah be callin."

"Oh lward garcon! She ain't wit another bebe' already!"

"NON! Non lahke dat. Y' known what be comin' up, " he paused for a moment, looking at the hopeful girl at his side, her head resting on his chest as she looked up at him.

"Oui, Ah know. She be wantin' t' come see de p'tite?"

"Oui. How y' always know?"

"Ah always know what de deux o' y' be thinkin' boy," she chuckled softly. "Dat nevah change. Now, y' leave everythin' t' Tante Mattie chil'. She take care o' it all."

"Merci Tante."

"Thin' non o' it mon p'tite. Now, put dat fille on de phone."

"Oui madam," Remy grinned handing the phone to Rogue.

"Tante Mattie?" Rogue grinned into the phone.

"How y' chil'? How y' classes?"

"Fahne. Everythin's fahne. Jus' beh missin' home is all."

"Well y' non worry a thin' 'bout dat chil'. Ah'll take care o' everythin'. Now, y' beh keepin' dat boy o' mahne outta trouble?"

"As much as Ah can. Ya know how much trouble he can be."

"Oui," she chuckled. "But y' bon fer him. Y' non let de garcon git away wit non. Dat good fer him."

"Well Ah try."

"Now lis'en, Jean Luc be home soon. Ah got t' git ready. It be takin' care o' by de end o' de week, and dat be a promise."

"Merci Tante Mattie."

"Thin' non o' it p'tite, thin' non o' it. Now Ah got t' git goin'. Kiss dat boy fer meh and Ah see y' soon. J'taime t' de both o' y."

"J'taime aussi Tante. See ya soon." Rogue hung up the phone and looked up at Remy. "She said she'd have it all taken care of by the end of the week."

"Bon," Remy pulled Rogue closer to him, kissing the top of her head.

"Ya know, with all this good news, we should celebrate," Rogue mused, running circles over his chest with her finger tips.

"Y' read mon mahnd mon amore," Remy grinned letting his lips descend on hers.

**Authors Note:** Look, a slightly faster update! Happy dance! Okay, someone caught my math mistake in the last chapter. Apparently this is taking place in 2006 from how I've set up the story, so Matthew is 6. I'm reposting Chapter 9 with the correction. Sorry about that and thanks for pointing it out to me. (You know who you are and I thank you repeatedly for pointing it out.) Now take care y'all and NO FLAMES PLEASE.

**Translations:**

cent fois – hundred times


	11. Chapter 11: Growing Closer

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or basic storylines from the X-Men. I do, however, own Matthew. And yet, still I am poor beyond belief.**

**Authors Note:** THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You all make me so happy.

'_Thoughts'_

**Matthew**

**Chapter Eleven: Growing Closer**

"And then their leader, Cyclops, he blasted the big metal robot out of the sky with his eyes," Matty related, using his hands to further his point as Summer leaned forward on her elbows, smiling at the expressive young man before her. They were in the dinner where she worked and Matty had a hamburger, chocolate milkshake and french-fries in front of him, which had been quickly forgotten when he started telling her about the latest escapades of the X-Men, which he'd watched on the big television at the mall the day before when she'd taken him to buy new shoes.

"Really? Wow! Then what happened?" Summer asked, giggling at the young boys enthusiasm. It was refreshing to find someone, especially someone so young who was the future hope of the world, so accepting of others. She just couldn't understand how his foster family could treat him the way they did. She pushed that thought from her mind though, knowing that as long as she was around he'd be safe, and continued to listen to his tale, for the sixteenth time since he'd seen the program yesterday.

"Then Rogue, she's my favorite…" (AN: Wonder why? Looks around innocently)

"Which one is she?"

"The one with the white streaks in her hair. She's always on the TV with Mr. Xavier and the President, but she never says nothin'."

"Oh, okay."

"Then Rogue swooped in and flew right through its chest and out the other side!"

"Wow! And this was all on the news?"

"Yeah, but I'm not done yet. Then Wolverine came and cut off another one's head! Like this," he stood up in the booth and mimicked flying and slashing with invisible claws sticking out of his hand, letting out a fierce growl that had half the patrons of the diner looking at him oddly and Summer laughing happily. "And then the best part was when Gambit, he's new and so cool! (AN: Another innocent look) "He just walks up ta one of 'em like they ain't two buildings tall and looks up at it with a grin and then, the camera man was close enough so you could hear him, he says, 'Here, pick a card.' And then he throws all these playing cards at it and it explodes KABOOM!" here he threw his legs from under him and flopped down on the booth seat with a loud thud, once again disturbing some of the patrons.

Summer sent them a small, apologetic smile before turning back to him. "Is he your favorite too?" she asked amused as he'd started back in on his fries.

"Yeah," he said with a mouthful of food. He swallowed and continued, "Nona, that's Mrs. Baker's daughter, she says him and Rogue are doin' something or other. I'm not sure what though. Anyway, I want to be just like him one day. Hey maybe I can find me a brown trench coat like what he wares!" his eyes glowed excitedly at the prospect and Summers smile broadened.

"Oh, I'm sure we could come up with something," she mused. It'd taken several visits and healthy meals, but the little boy was starting to look better. He'd filled out to about normal size now and she was making sure he had good shoes and cloths for school. The best part in Summers eyes was how happy he looked now. Before he'd been merely a frightened boy too old for his years, struggling to survive. Now he was just a normal happy kid, and she'd be damned if anyone tried to change that. She'd already called his social worker twice and was in the process of getting foster custody switched to her. The only good thing this did was prevented the Bakers from acting retribution on him for selling them out to her. There was increased state supervision and therefore less chance for them to use him for a punching bag. Especially since most of his free time was spent with her.

She offered him a bright smile. "Now hurry up and finish your dinner. My shift ends in fifteen minutes and then I'll take you for some ice cream."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"What do you think?" Matty asked, standing on a stool in the department store, a brown trench coat, three sizes too big, over his small frame.

Summer covered her mouth and tried to stop the giggle that involuntarily escaped her lips. "Looks a little big."

The boy looked down crestfallen. "But it's the smallest one they have," he muttered sadly, tears in his eyes.

Summer's heart broke as she looked at him and quickly knelt down and hugged the small boy. "Then we'll just have to make it work," she whispered.

Immediately he pulled away, his face as bright as the sunrise. "Really?"

"Yep. So we'll have to stop and get some brown thread before I take you home," she replied smiling.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" he exclaimed, hugging her tightly before taking off the jacket and placing it back on the hanger with her help.

"You're so very welcome my little Gambit," she replied, earning an even bigger grin from the boy. "Now, lets go pay for this."

"Of course Mademoiselle," he replied, jumping from the stool and bowing dramatically before taking her hand as she led him towards the counter, both laughing happily.

**Authors Note:** Sorry it took so long. My semester is coming to a close and of course, everything is hitting due at once. And since me and Meg were working on WS: Phase 2, this just kinda got put to the side for a bit. Hope you enjoyed it. This week coming up is finals week and after that I'm free. FREE I TELL YOU FREE! So hopefully my long neglected writing will no longer be long neglected. Now take care y'all and NO FLAMES PLEASE.


	12. Chapter 12: Going Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or basic storylines from the X-Men. I do, however, own Matthew. And yet, still I am poor beyond belief.**

**Authors Note:** THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You all make me so happy.

The reason Matty doesn't recognize them is because the picture is all worn now for one, for two, Rogue and Remy are both a lot older now, and that can change you. Especially when you factor in the loss of your only child. And three, there's the whole white-streaks in the hair and red on black eyes. Don't worry, when the time's right, he'll figure it all out. He is, after all, a very special little boy.

'_Thoughts'_

**Matthew**

**Chapter Twelve: Going Home**

"Git here chil'," Tante Mattie's voice rang out as Rogue climbed out of the back of the limo that had been waiting for them at the airport. On the porch, Mattie stood with Mercy, Henry, Jean Luc and half of Remy's cousins.

"Tante!" Rogue called jogging into the older woman's open arms, burying her head in her neck.

"Welcome home chil'," Mattie whispered, wrapping her arms around the small woman. "Now y' git over here t' garcon," she called to Remy who had hung back near the car, his hands in his pockets. She held one arm open, leaving the other firmly around Rogue as the boy walked into the embrace, encircling both women in his arms.

"Bonjour petit frère," Henri said stepping forward and slapping Remy on the back before pulling him into a tight embrace while Mercy wrapped her arms around Rogue and Emil, Lapin and Theo crowded around them.

Jean Luc held back near the front door, unsure of what to do. His son was home with the love of his life. The son that he had agreed to banish from New Orleans and love that he himself had helped to send away so that Remy could marry another woman.

After all the hugs were give Remy regarded his father as Rogue stood next to Henri, her arms around him as she watched Remy and Jean Luc curiously. Finally Remy climbed the stairs and came to stand before his father. "Bonjour Papa," he said.

"Bonjour mon petite," Jean Luc replied as both men regarded each other for a moment before the elder pulled his son into a tight embrace. "It bon t' have y' home."

Remy nodded, not trusting his voice as he hugged his father back.

"Now dis be worth celebratin' non?" Tante Mattie asked as she smiled and they moved into the house, laughing and talking happily and catching up on old times.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Later that night however was not a happy experience as the group made their way through the cemetery to the plots of the LeBeau family. They had arrived on Matthew's sixth birthday and were going to pay homage to their son. Remy had his arms wrapped around Rogue, holding her up as he led her to their son's plot, white lilies clutched tightly in her hands as the rest of the LeBeau family followed close behind.

Mattie had made it a point to keep up the boy's grave since both his parents were forced away from it, keeping fresh flowers there and clearing away the cobwebs and dust. It still pained her every time she went out there. The thought of her favorite boy's son lying cold in the ground tore her heart up. Especially since he had been such a sweet child.

They all stopped at the entrance and Rogue and Remy turned to face them. "We'll wait here chil'," Mattie said, giving Rogue's arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Oui, jus' take y' time," Jean Luc added, patting Remy's back.

They both nodded before heading in, and going over to the sadly familiar grave. Rogue hadn't been there in years, but it seemed as nothing changed. As soon as she reached the foot of the grave, her legs collapsed beneath her and Remy had to catch her, easing her down to the soft earth as she wept openly and placed the flowers near the stone, tracing his name with her fingers as she always did in the danger room, feeling the cold marble beneath her skin. Remy held her as she leaned back and rested her head against his chest, sobbing quietly. Finally he decided to speak.

"Bonjour mon petite," he began, his voice quaking with unshed tears. "Y' be six years old t'day." He kissed his fingertips and held them against the stone, like he did everyday with his son's picture, silent tears falling down his face. "We miss y'."

Rogue nodded before getting enough of her voice back to speak. Pulling the old stuffed dog from her bag she placed it in front of her. "Ah still have Mr. Whiskers. Been takin' good care of him for ya sugah," she whispered, fresh tears coming to her eyes as she buried her head in Remy's neck. He rested his chin on her head and rocked back and forth, trying to sooth her.

It was then that a sugary sweet voice, dripping with venom interrupted their grief.

"How sweet, de deux o' y' came t' talk t' de little bastard," it cooed, causing the couple to freeze on the ground. "Still haven't realized he's where he belongs?"

"Belle," Rogue said icily, rising with Remy and turning to face the blonde Assassin, four years of hatred in her eyes.

"What be de matter chere? Non hug f' an old amie?" Belle asked, an evil smirk on her face as she held open her arms for Rogue, the knives visible on the belt of her sky blue dress, and Rogue knew those weren't the only weapons on her.

"Don' y' have any respect fer de dead Belladonna?" Remy spat at her, pulling a hand full of cards from his pocket, charging them as they emerged into the crisp night air.

"Why? Y' don't. How dare y' show yer worthless face here after what y' did to mon brother!" Belle growled, her face contorting with rage.

"Bettah then he deserved," Rogue replied, glaring at the girl before her. "Now let's talk about what ya did to mah son!"

"By all rights dat garcon shoulda been mahn Marie!" Belle bellowed, glaring at the girl. "Not dat of some worthless whore lahke y'."

"People in glass houses Belle," Rogue said as she moved away from Remy, clenching and unclenching her fist. "Especially since Ah ain't the one that was sleepin' with her brother."

Belle palled as she glared at Rogue. "Y' gonna die fer dat chere," she growled before launching herself at Rogue. Remy threw the cards but Belle managed to dodge, several of her flunkies moving from the bushes.

"Be careful," Rogue said before going after the blonde assassin, holding nothing back. She let Belle get in a few hits, marveling at the look of shock on the girls face when nothing phased Rogue. Next Belle took out the blades and watched in shock as they snapped against Rogue's skin. She could here Remy still fighting in the background and his family rushing towards them, so she took her time, savoring the moment. "What's a matter Belle? Nevah fought someone indestructible before?"

"No one's indestructible chere," Belle growled, taking out a pistol and firing at Rogue's chest.

Rogue's hand shot out and caught the bullet, dropping it harmlessly at her feet before launching into a roundhouse, kicking the gun from Belles hand. She followed through with another to the girl's stomach, knocking her back a good four feet and into a nearby tree. "Wanna play?" she almost growled, "Then we're gonna play by mah rules. You'll fahnd Ah'm much harder ta kill than a two year old boy!" she screamed at her and punched Belle hard in the jaw, knocking her head back.

The next hit Belle dodged, rolling out of the way and onto her feet, clutching her broken jaw. She followed through with several more hits that Rogue merely shrugged off before attacking Belle again, breaking the girl's leg and several ribs. Belle was panting by now and trying desperately to crawl away from Rogue with her one good arm, noting that her lackeys had left her and only the LeBeau's stood by, watching as Rogue moved in on her. "Y' kill meh now and dere be hell t' pay," Belle threatened, wincing in pain at her broken jaw, glaring at Jean Luc. "All de Thieves be t' blame!"

"Y' started dis Belle. 'Sides, dey non t' happy wit y' right now since y' père's mysterious death," Jean Luc said, glaring right back.

"Don' look lahke any one miss y' chere," Remy spat out, moving forward.

"Fahne, kill meh den. And y' nevah fahnd him," she glared directly into Rogue's eyes now.

"What y' talkin' about chienne?" Mercy spat, stepping up as well.

"De garcon. She knew when y' buried dat one. It non hers," Belle replied never taking her eyes from Rogues. "And only Ah know where he is."

"Where?" Remy asked, lunging forward and grabbing her by the collar, her dress beginning to glow dangerously.

"Ah tell y' if y' come back t' meh cher," she said, looking at him with crazy eyes. "We raise him together. Ah can be a bon mamma. And give y' a dozen more," she reached up her good hand to touch his cheek only to have him throw her back in disgust.

Rogue, who had been in shock at what she'd heard, took a step forward. "Ah don't need ya ta fahnd him," she whispered before taking Belle's head in both her hands. "Ah can do that on mah own," she whispered, kissing Belles forehead before snapping her neck with a loud pop.

The girl slumped down dead from Rogue's arms as Remy took Rogue by the shoulders, helping her to rise. "Come on cherie, we go home now," he said quietly, leading her towards the gates.

She paused and looked at Jean Luc, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Non t' be sorry 'bout petite," he replied taking her and hugging her close. "De Assassin's be wit non leader now. Perhaps dis war can end now hahn?" he gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her head. "Now come, we go home."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Y' knew 'bout dis," Remy accused from the doorway of his fathers study as Jean Luc sat behind the desk, a glass of Bourbon in his hands.

"Dere were rumors," his father answered, taking a drink. "But we could nevah fahnd where she sent de boy."

"Why didn' y' tell moi?" Remy growled, walking across the rooms and slamming his hand down on his father's desk.

"Dey be rumors, non more. Ah could non git yer hopes up fer nothin'," he answered tiredly, looking his age for the first time to his youngest son. "Believe meh when Ah say dat Ah used every connection de Guild had t' try and fahnd him."

Remy nodded slowly before sinking into the chair in front of the desk and running his hands through his hair. He had seen his father with his son more than once, and knew the old man had loved the little boy as much as Remy himself did. "What y' do 'bout all dis?" Remy asked accepting the glass of Bourbon his father handed him gratefully.

"Already talked t' de Council o' de Assassin's. Dey been told what happened and dey searched her room. Found de proof dat she be de one killin' Marius. Dey see what Rogue done as justice and pursue it non further," Jean Luc replied. "De war, it seems be over now."

"Bon," Remy said taking a long drink.

"And y' mon fils? What y' do now?"

"She be on de phone wit de Professor now. Askin' him if he be able t' fahnd our fils."

"She tell him what she done?"

"Non. And he won' ask non-either. He'll know, but leave it alone," Remy replied looking at the glass for a long moment. "He be a bon homme. One o' de best."

"Bon."

They sat in silence for a long time before Remy looked up from his drink, desperation in his eyes. "What if what she say is true and he's alive? What if he non want us back or worse?" Remy asked, fresh pain washing over him. This was worse than burying him the first time.

Jean Luc came around the table and wrapped his arms around his son as he cried. "Dere, dere mon fils," he whispered trying to soothe Remy. "Odds are he misses y' as much as y' miss him, comprenez?" he took Remy's head in his hands and looked into his red on black eyes. "Now, y' and dat little fille in dere fahnd him and bring him home hahn?"

Remy nodded and rose, hugging his father tightly. "Merci papa," he said as they embraced before he released him. "Best go fahnd mon amore. We got plans t' make now."

"Oui," Jean Luc patted Remy's cheek before watching his son walk out of the room. Perhaps for the first time in four years this day would be a good one.

**Authors Note:** Ding-dong the bitch is dead. Which old bitch? The whorey bitch. Ding-dong the whorey bitch is dead! Okay, I wasn't going to kill her, but then got to thinking, why the hell not? Sorry this chapter is probably not as long as everyone wanted, but I dreaded writing it. Not because of killing Belle, because who would honestly hate that, but because of the accenting. Anyway, hope you enjoy and they're now that much closer to finding him right? R&R and no flames.


	13. Chapter 13: Beatings and Flames

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or basic storylines from the X-Men. I do, however, own Matthew. And yet, still I am poor beyond belief.**

**Authors Note:** THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You all make me so happy.

'_Thoughts'_

**Matthew**

**Chapter Thirteen: Beatings and Flames**

"She dropped him off at an orphanage in Texas and told 'em ta send him away," Rogue said into the phone as Xavier worked furiously on the other end, writing everything she told him down. It saddened his heart to know that she had killed the girl. Rogue never told him, but he was the worlds most powerful psychic after all, and it was plain as soon as he'd picked up the phone. He would not judge her for it, or condemn her and she knew that just as well as she knew that he knew what she had done as soon as he answered, but he did wish, deep down in his heart, that she had found another way. "That's all she knew."

"Do you know the name of the orphanage?" Charles asked jotting down the dates she had given him and the description of the little boy at the time.

"Saint Mary's over in Dallas."

"Very well, I will get Henry on it right away. Meanwhile I will start my search with Cerebro. Shall I send Ororo and Kurt to fetch the two of you?"

"Probably, Ah need ta talk ta Rems first. Professah, she told him we didn't want him anymore," Rogue whispered, the tears clear in her voice. "That we didn't love 'em. What if he hates us?"

"Rogue my dear, often you have told me in our sessions about your love for your son. And ultimately it was the love you have for his father that helped you learn control. Even if he has been misinformed, I am sure it will only take one look into your eyes to wash any doubts and misconceptions he has had away," Charles comforted her.

"Thank ya Professah," she said and then paused for a few minutes before continuing. "Are ya really disappointed in meh?"

Charles paused for a few moments, choosing his words carefully. "I wish you had chosen a different way my dear, but a certain adage comes to mind. And that is, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and I think that in the case of a mother, that scorned woman hath no fury as well. I understand while you did what you did, and while I cannot condone it, I can accept it."

"Thank ya Professah. Ah'll talk ta Remy. We should be ready to leave in about an hour," Rogue replied gratefully. She hadn't known if her actions would get them thrown from the mansion and from the team, but she couldn't have acted differently. Belle had to die for her crimes, no matter the cost to Rogue.

"You're welcome my dear, and do not worry. We WILL find your son," Charles stated before hanging up the phone and wheeling towards the elevator. He had a long night ahead of him and he had no idea just how long it would be.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Summer awoke with a start in the middle of the night, fear coursing through her veins. "Matty," she whispered before leaping out of bed and throwing on some cloths. As she was pulling on her shoe, a wave of pain washed over her body and she looked up into her mirror, her eyes glowing with orange flames. They were hurting him, she could feel it. Her whole demeanor changed and in an instant she strolled across the room to the window of her sixth story apartment, walking straight out into the night sky.

A homeless man in the alcove of a building across the street shook his head in wonder before walking over to the nearby trashcan and throwing his brown paper bag into it. "Last time I ever drink that stuff again. Makes ya see flamin' birds," he muttered as he wandered down the street.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Charles sat at Cerebro, concentrating on trying to find a trace of Rogue and Remy's son while Ororo and Kurt took the X-Jet over to New Orleans to pick them up. Although, his task was rather hard considering they didn't know if the boy was a mutant, and he didn't have a mind pattern to go off of. Images of different people seemed to litter the walls of the great round room as he searched. Suddenly a great surge of power, a very familiar power, came across link and Charles opened his eyes in shock. "It cannot be," he whispered. Before the machine had fully shut down he was wheeling down the hallway to summon the others.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

She could feel his pain as she landed outside the old, rundown home on the outskirts of Los Angeles, her body naturally reverting from its flaming state. As she walked, all the junk that littered the yard began to levitate and fly in front of her. She walked up the door and watched as it flew back from its hinges and into the house with a mere thought. The power was almost overwhelming as she strolled into the home, looking deadly over at Mr. and Mrs. Baker, who had poor Matty pinned down as they continued to rail on him, their own children cowering in fear in the corner. They paused as she entered, and looked taken aback before Mr. Baker began to speak.

"So you're the little slut that's trying to take away our meal ticket huh?" he growled rising, walking over to strike her.

"No don't!" Matty cried only to be slapped by Mrs. Baker.

"Shut up you little ingrate!" she spat at him, rising behind her husband.

Before his hand hit her, Summer raised her own, fingers spread and watched with a smile as his hand stopped mid air.

"What the…she's a fucking mutie!" he yelled, when suddenly his heart began to race. He looked down at his skin and saw he was covered in centipedes. "What the hell are you doing to me?" he whispered before moving back away from her, trying to swat them off.

"What the hell are you doing to him you little bitch!" Mrs. Baker went to move only to have Summer hold her in place. Very slowly, flames began to erupt, starting at Summers feet and ending at her head, taking the shape of a bird as she walked over to Mrs. Baker, her body and face still visible amongst the flames.

"I am the Phoenix, and I tell you now, if you ever try to lay a finger on him again," Summer spoke, her voice sounding like that of a divine being, "no one will be able to stop what I will do to you." As she spoke the floor at Mrs. Bakers feet became swarming with snakes and rats, at least in Mrs. Bakers mind, and the woman began struggling to climb up onto furniture. Phoenix strolled easily across the room and reverted to Summers form, scooping Matty's bruised and broken body into her arms before heading towards the door. "Lets get you to the hospital kido," she whispered, kissing his forehead, leaving the Bakers screaming in terror behind them.

"How did ya know?" he asked her, trying not to cry in spite of the pain.

"I heard you call out to me," she replied as she went to wave down a cab, that being a relatively easy task with her psychic ability. The cabby even jumped out to help her get him in the back before driving like a bat out of hell towards the nearest ER. "I told you I always would," she added as she held him.

**Authors Note: **Damn those Bakers. Wait until Rogue and Remy find out what they've been doing to their baby boy. Okay, we're getting closer now, you impatient things you! I know it's taken some time, but you've got to admit, it's going pretty well. And hey look, another chapter up today. I'm rather impressed with myself at the moment. Anyway, I'll start working on the next one, and that will be where they go to pick up "Summer" (you guys could have at least pretended not to know who she is until this chapter you know) and find another special little surprise with her. Now, who will figure out who he is first I wonder? Well, I don't wonder, but then, I'm the only one who really knows, so that's probably why. Anyway, enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoy this chapter and R&R and no flames please.


	14. Chapter 14: Recovery Missions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or basic storylines from the X-Men. I do, however, own Matthew. And yet, still I am poor beyond belief.**

**Authors Note:** THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You all make me so happy.

'_Thoughts'_

**Matthew**

**Chapter Fourteen: Recovery Missions**

Rogue and Remy were shocked at all the bustle going on at the Mansion, as were Ororo and Kurt, when they all landed two hours later. Kitty and Jubilee quickly ran up to explain.

"We've found her," Jubilee said breathlessly as Kitty nodded vigorously.

"Found who?" Rogue asked slightly bewildered. As far as she knew, her darling little boy was the only one they were missing.

"Jean. When the Professor was looking for your son, he picked up Jean's essence. She's alive and in Los Angeles," Kitty explained, sending a wave of shock through the group.

It was too much for Rogue and her knees gave out, causing Remy to have to catch her.

"Dear Goddess she's alive?" Ororo whispered, clinging to Kurt, tears already in her eyes.

"Yep," Jubilee grinned excitedly. "They were just waiting for you guys to get back with the jet so that the team can go and get her. Scott's besides himself right now."

"Ah understand that," Rogue stated, knowing what it was like from recent personal experience to find out that someone you buried wasn't as dead as you thought they were. "When do we leave?"

"The Professor and the others are already waiting in the debriefing room. Isn't this just a wonderful day Rogue?" Kitty asked, hugging her friend.

"Yeah Kit it is," Rogue replied. Now if only they could find her son as easily.

"Let us go then," Kurt said, grabbing Ororo's arm and porting her to the briefing room while Rogue and Remy ran there, Kitty and Jubilee at their heels.

"Jean, dat be Scott's fille?" Remy asked curious.

"Yeah, the one that died savin' us," Rogue added, tears in her eyes as she remembered the event.

"Funny how she non contact us den," Remy mused as they stopped before the door to the conference room.

"Ah'm sure she had her reasons," Rogue replied as they entered to find Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, Nightcrawler, Iceman and Beast waiting for them with the Professor. "Seems we both have some good news today don't we sugah?" Rogue asked, walking over and giving Cyclops a hug.

"I just can't believe it Rogue," he replied, tightening his arms around her. "She's alive."

"Believe meh Ah understand," Rogue smiled pulling back and looking at the Professor.

"If you two would just go and suit up, we can leave. Iceman, prepare the jet," he said as Rogue and Gambit took off to the locker rooms, he then turned to Jubilee and Kitty. "You girls are in charge of this place while we are gone. If anything happens I would like you to contact us immediately and place the mansion under lockdown is that understood?"

"Yes Professor," they said together, both remembering all too well what could happen while the core team was away.

"Very good. We shall not be long," he added as they wheeled out towards the jet. By the time it was prepped and ready for take off, Rogue and Gambit were strapped in with the rest of the team. He turned to Scott then with a smile on his face. "Lets bring her home."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

The X-Jet landed in a clear field outside of Los Angeles International Airport, and while they exited the aircraft, Iceman activated the cloaking device.

Charles held his fingers to his temples and concentrated. "She's taken a small boy to the Los Angeles General Hospital, but now she is heading to a place she knows as home," he concentrated for a moment before jotting down an address on a piece of paper that Hank handed him. "You will find them here."

"Aren't you coming with us Professor?" Cyclops asked, taken aback.

"No. Beast and I will go and check on the site where she used her powers. I am hoping to find some answers there," he looked reassuringly up at Cyclops. "Do not worry my son, she will be alright," he squeezed Scott's arm before they separated.

"I wonder why she has not tried to contact us," Storm mused as Charles left.

"I don't know Storm but I'm going to find out," Cyclops stated authoritatively. "You and Rogue go on and fly ahead. See if you can talk to her. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Gotcha Cyclops," Rogue said, giving Gambit a quick kiss before taking to the air with Ororo.

"And be careful!" he called after them before looking at the rest of the group. "There may be a good reason she hasn't contacted us."

"Why do y' think mon ami?" Gambit asked as they started towards the apartment complex on foot.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found," Cyclops said sadly as they trudged ahead.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"I don't like it," Matty stated as Summer carried him into her apartment and set him down on the couch. "It tastes nasty," he stated holding his now casted right arm close to him.

"I know but it'll make you feel better," she said placing the medicine he was complaining about into the fridge.

"How?" he asked as he leaned back against the soft sofa. His face was bruised and swollen and his arm and ribs hurt. He had gotten to go into this cool X-Ray machine though, but had been sadly disappointed when Summer explained to him that it wouldn't make him a mutant. Then he thought about what she had did that night and brightened. "So you can become a flaming bird too?" he asked excitedly.

"Apparently," she replied bringing over some chocolate milk for the boy. "I'd never done it before."

"It was so cool," he stated, awkwardly taking the large glass and taking a big drink. "They were scared."

"You think so?" she asked amusedly.

"I know so," he stated matter-of-factly before turning back to his milk, finishing it off.

"Well, you don't have to worry about them anymore," she stated taking the glass and setting it on the table, watching as he let out a big yawn. "You've had a busy day today," she said soothingly. "We should get you to bed."

"I'm not tired though," he said as he yawned again.

"Oh I can see that," she teased giving his foot a slight shake. "Come on, it's late." She went to pick him up when a breeze blew and she sensed two other minds in the room, she turned to see two tall women standing before her dressed in black leather uniforms. One had snow-white hair and dark skin while the other simply had white streaks in her auburn hair. "Matty stay behind me," Summer said firmly, looking at the two intruders. "How did you get in here?"

"Jean it is us, don't you remember who we are?" the white haired woman asked, taking a step forward, her hands in front of her.

"Who are you?" Summer asked confused. Jean? Did she know that name? Was that her? Questions began to run through her mind, but none of that mattered now. What mattered is Matty's safety. "What do you want?" she growled as everything around the room began to shake dangerously.

"Easy sugah, we ain't here ta hurt ya," the girl with the streaks spoke, trying to sooth her.

Matty peeked around Summers legs then and was in complete shock at what he saw. Two of the X-Men, one of them his favorite, were standing before them. He pulled himself to standing on the back of the couch and walked to the edge tapping Summer on the back. "It's okay, they're the X-Men."

"What?" Summer turned and looked at the small, green-eyed boy, who was now wide awake and grinning excitedly.

"The X-Men, remember I told you? That's Storm and that's Rogue," he whispered Rogue's name in awe as she looked at him with a pair of green eyes of her own and winked at him. It was then something started to stir in Matty's memory, but he brushed it off as excitement and looked back up at Summer. "They're the good guys."

"He's right old friend, we mean you no harm," Storm said walking a little farther forward. "We just came to take you home."

"Do I know you?" Summer asked confused, the objects of the room settling back into place. As she spoke a loud knock sounded at the door.

"JEAN!" a muffled male voice called from the other side, causing Summer to scoop Matty up and back away from the women and the door.

"What do you people want?" she screamed.

Suddenly the door was blown off its hinges and a tall auburn haired man entered followed by three others. One held glowing cards in his hand, another had three sharp knives extending the back of each of his hands and the other was completely made of ice.

Summer's eyes began to glow once again as the Phoenix fought for control. "Leave now!"

"Jean pleas, it's me, Scott? Don't you remember?" Cyclops asked stepping forward, his hands reaching out for her.

"Stay away from us!" she yelled, curious as to why no one was coming to help her. Then, remember this wasn't the best of all neighborhoods, she figured out why. These people could kill them and no one would ever bat an eye. Her powers began to rage again as objects lifted into the air and began to circle the room.

"Easy darlin'," Wolverine began, re-sheathing his claws while next to him, Remy removed the charge from his cards. "We're just here to take you home."

"Cool Wolverine and Gambit!" Matty exclaimed, in awe at what he was seeing, unaware of any danger as he viewed the scene with a child's innocence. "Summer you never told me you knew the X-Men," he exclaimed looking at her.

"I don't ," she replied, her eyes never leaving any of them. "At least, I don't think I do."

"Storm best get to calling the Prof," Iceman said as she nodded and flew out the window for a little more privacy.

"My mind, Jean look into my mind," Cyclops said suddenly. "Once you do, you'll know we don't want to hurt you."

Summer hesitated, but there was a pleading to his voice that she could not deny, gently placing Matty down on the floor she walked over and looked at him. Afraid of what she might see, she slowly placed her hands on either side of his head and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she opened them, tears streaming down her cheeks.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Summer or Jean, whoever she was, did not know how to react as they all sat in her small living room, waiting for the Professor, who was apparently her mentor, to drive across town to see her. She had looked into Cyclops, no Scott Summers mind, and saw herself in a way that was more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. She sighed as she offered Storm some more tea, watching Rogue and Gambit fuss over Matty across the room, sensing they were reminded of their own son who they hoped to find.

"Pick a card petite?" Gambit held a handful out before the little boy who sat in Rogue's lap as she cuddled him.

"Um, that one," he said as he stared up at the man before him. He seemed so familiar somehow, but Matty just couldn't figure it out.

"Take it out and show it t' ma cherie," Remy encouraged and grinned as Matty did as he was told, showing the card to Rogue before placing it back into the deck. Remy shuffled them expertly, making sure to do every trick for the small boy with the busted arm, who had eyes just like his sons, before pulling out a card. "Dis be yer card non?"

"Yeah!" he took the Jack of Hearts from Remy and showed it excitedly to Rogue who grinned happily, hugging him closer, careful of his broken ribs. Matthew would have been about this age, was all she could think as she ruffled his auburn hair. "Oh, be right back," he exclaimed, climbing down from her lap and hurrying towards Jeans bedroom.

"Where's he goin?" Rogue wondered aloud as Jean smiled at her.

"Probably to get his new coat," she answered and sure enough the little boy emerged in a brown trench coat, which still had some work before it would be the right size, and a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Look," he said proudly, turning for the Southern couple.

"Well would y' look dere cherie?" Remy asked, impressed as Rogue clapped her hands.

"Just look at ya sugah," she smiled and walked over, picking him up gently. "Ain't ya just the spittin image?" she asked kissing his cheek. "Look at em Rems?" there were tears in her eyes as she looked over at Remy, both thinking about their own little boy out there somewhere. (AN: Dragging it out aren't I? Yeah, I'm cruel that way.)

Suddenly Matty's face dropped as he took off the sunglasses and looked at them each closely, stopping as he looked into Rogue's eyes. They were the same as his. The ones he got from his Mama. Next he looked over at Remy, who had called him petite earlier. Just like his dad used to. He began to squirm a bit. "I want down now," he stated.

Rogue looked shocked for a moment but quickly complied. "Alright sugah. Is soemthin' wrong?" she knelt down to his level and looked into his eyes. Her eyes and shock was plain on her face. "Is Matty short for somethin?" she asked looking at him harder and noticing Remy's high cheek bones in the young boy as well as his hair.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he said suddenly running into the other room.

"Chere?" Remy asked rising as everyone else in the room turned towards the couple. "What is it."

"It's him sugah," she almost whispered. "Don't ya see it?"

"Maybe you're both just seeing what you want to see?" Bobby said rather annoyed from the corner. He had reverted to his human form and was leaning against a counter.

"He has a picture," Jean suddenly spoke up, understanding the scene as only a psychic would. "It's pretty beaten up, but it's of him and his parents. He keeps it with him all the time. You might be able to recognize it."

"Remy he had the picture in his pocket that day. It wasn't in the pocket when ya found him," Rogue was practically frantic now as Remy looked at her levelly before striding across the room and into the bathroom, Rogue and the others on his heels. He opened the door to find it empty. They turned and noticed the widow leading to the fire escape was open. "Gawd Rems," she whispered, her hand going to her mouth as he looked down.

"Don't see 'em cherie, but Ah fahnd him," he said and was gone out the window and down the escape.

"Don't worry kid," Logan said resting his hand on her shoulder. "We'll take them both home tonight," he stated gruffly before following Remy into the street.

"Jean, perhaps you can find him?" Ororo suggested as the red head placed her hands to her temples and closed her eyes.

"He's gone to the park. It's not far from here, maybe two blocks. We go there a lot to play after school," she said after a minute, opening her eyes.

"Which way?" Rogue asked frantically already climbing out the window.

"East," Jean replied.

"Thanks sugah," Rogue answered taking to the air.

"They're his parents aren't they?" Jean asked Scott after the couple had left.

"Yes they are," a new voice answered from the doorway and Jean turned to see a balding man sitting in a wheelchair that was being pushed by a large, blue, apelike man. "Hello my dear."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Rogue flew faster than she ever had in her life, landing near the swing set. Matthew had always loved the swings. He liked to pretend he could fly. And sure enough that's where she found him, a worn out picture in his hand.

Silently she walked up behind him and gave him a gentle push, noticing the tears on the picture of the three of them. She pushed him for several minutes before he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What did I do?"

"Nothin' sugah."

"Then why did you send me away? Was I bad?"

Rogue was in front of him in an instant, kneeling down to be at his level. "No you were never bad. You were mah perfect baby boy."

"Then why?"

"Baby we didn't send ya away. She took ya from us and gave us a dead baby in your place," Rogue was in tears now as she brushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "Ah could have nevah sent ya away. Ya were mah world," she pulled him into her arms and smothered him in kisses as he cried against her chest, wrapping his small arms around her as best he could with the cast. "Shh baby. Mamma ain't nevah lettin' ya go now," she soothed, anger, fear and relief all flowing through her veins. She had her baby back, but judging by his injuries, he'd had a hard rode to get to her. She vowed then and there that it would never happen again. And those who were responsible would pay. "Ah'm so sorry Matthew," she whispered, wiping her eyes as she looked at him, wiping his as well and she rose and sat on the swing, pulling him into her lap.

"What for Mamma?" he asked, snuggling closer to her and smelling the familiar scent of fresh cut flowers.

"That Ah couldn't stop her. That she took ya away. That ya knew what it was lahke ta be hit. Yer daddy and meh nevah wanted that," she said kissing the top of his head, and hugging him closer.

"Not your fault Mamma," he whispered closing his eyes and clinging to her, as he did when he was a baby.

Suddenly the swing began to move slowly and both turned to see Remy standing behind them, a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. "Bonjour mon petite," he whispered, stopping the swing.

"Daddy!" Matty practically jumped from Rogue's arms and into Remy's as he laughed and swung the young boy around.

"Rems be careful of his ribs!" Rogue chided, tears of joy in her eyes as Remy brought the boy down and embraced them both.

Across the park Logan watched the happy family, celebrating their reunion, and knew she was lost to him forever.

**Authors Note: ** And I'm on a roll folks. Actually, judging from the reviews, I was afraid that some of you might lynch me if I didn't get this chapter up ASAP. That and I have to make up for all that time I left you hanging during school. Sorry about that. Anyway, hope you all liked this. And as usual, R&R and NO FLAMES.


	15. Chapter 15: Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or basic storylines from the X-Men. I do, however, own Matthew. And yet, still I am poor beyond belief.**

**Authors Note:** THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You all make me so happy.

Oh and just FYI, this story will be 20 chapters including the epilog, so we're not quite at the end yet folks.

'_Thoughts'_

**Matthew**

**Chapter Fifteen: Homecoming**

Later that night Jean was fidgeting in the black bird as they all flew back towards the mansion in New York. Rogue and Remy sat close together, Matthew asleep with his head on Remy's chest and his legs resting over Rogues. She smiled and ran a finger down the bridge of his nose again, as Remy wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. It felt so right to just be a family again.

They had both been rather angry at hearing how their precious angel had been treated and had wanted retribution, but the Professor had been firm. The proper authorities would be notified and they would be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. This was rather disappointing for the young southern couple, but they were so happy to have their darling boy back, it didn't matter quite as much.

"You still love her," Jean suddenly spoke, staring directly at Bobby who was glaring over at the oblivious couple, scowling.

"What?" he asked shocked. "I thought you didn't read peoples minds without permission," he grumbled before getting up and moving to the back of the jet where Hank sat reading Tolstoy.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jean asked, looking over at Wolverine and Kurt, who sat next to her across the isle.

"No, nothing at all darlin'," Logan said, rising and taking the seat Bobby had previously occupied. "He just doesn't understand what it's like to not remember who you are," he offered her a smile and leaned back.

Kurt watched them for a moment before porting over, hanging upside down in front of Jean. "Ich vill pray for your memory to return, is that okay?"

Jean smiled at him and patted one of his cheeks. "Very okay."

He nodded once and ported back to his seat, the rosary beads already moving expertly through his hoofed feet.

Jean watched him for a few moments before looking back at Logan and eyed him carefully. "You don't remember your past either?"

"Not most of it no," he admitted looking down at his hands, clenching them into fists and glaring at the knuckles, and the claws he knew lay dormant within.

"What were we to each other?" she asked suddenly, gazing at him with her striking green eyes. "I feel like we were close."

"Friends," he nodded, pained that she did not have a memory of the kiss they shared beneath this very jet two years prior. "Good friends."

"That's nice," she smiled and placed her hand on his forearm giving it a squeeze. "I hope one day I'll remember."

Wolverine was about to speak when Cyclops spoke up from the front. "Coming up on the mansion," he turned back and regarded Jean. "We'll be home soon honey," he gave her a grin and turned back to the front.

She smiled back up at him, her thoughts still muddled as they crested the band of trees that surrounded the mansion only to see it under attack by very familiar robots, each the size of a small skyscraper.

"Sentinels!" Wolverine growled, his claws unsheathing.

"My Goddess the children!" Ororo said as she and Scott worked to land the plane without being noticed.

"Kurt," Charles turned to the teleporter, who was already gone.

"Where'd he go?" Jean asked, concern in her voice as she looked at the machines attacking the building that she had been told was a school.

"To check on the children inside," Charles answered as the plane touched down.

"At least they got it locked down," Rogue said, taking Matthew, who had woken up and was rubbing his eyes tiredly, from his father, who was moving to get some spare decks of cards from the back of the jet.

"What is it mamma?" he asked as she settled him into the seat.

"You know those robots that me and daddy faght on the TV?" she asked, rising and kneeling before him.

"Yeah the Sentinels," he answered now fully awake.

"Well, they're attackin' our home right now, so daddy and meh have ta go and git rid o' them. You be a good boy and wait in the jet okay," she ruffled his hair and rose, taking off her jacket and wrapping it around him.

"Non y' worry mon petite," Remy grinned down at him and ruffled his hair. "We be back soon comprenez?"

Matty nodded and rose in the seat, hugging his mother and then his father. "Dat mon brave garcon," Gambit grinned as he pulled his bo staff from a pocket and headed out the opening hatch with Beast and Iceman, Rogue and Storm already flying towards the mansion.

Wolverine was close behind him as Cyclops paused before Jean. "Stay here and protect Matthew," he kissed her forehead before heading out, leaving her alone with the Professor and the little boy.

"Can't I help?" she asked turning to Charles, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the battle taking place outside the plane, through the open hatch. "There must be something I can do."

"At this moment Jean, all we can do is wait," Charles said, turning to the controls on the plane, seeing how armed it was, just in case.

Meanwhile Matthew watched closely, fear surrounding him as he kept his eyes trained on both his parents. His mother was definitely holding her own, flying in circles through the air before ripping through the creations chests, pulling out vital mechanisms on the way out their backs. She flew up to another one and managed to grip its head, and with a quick twist, removed it from its body.

He then turned to his father who was throwing charged cards at the creature's necks, trying to blow them off. Suddenly Gambit looked to his left and saw one of them about to shoot Beast in the back.

"Henry look out!" He yelled, diving into the blue man and pushing him out of the way, catching the tail end of the blast in his back.

"DADDY!" Matthew screamed, already tearing out of the jet towards his now unconscious father across the way.

"Matthew stay back!" Rogue yelled, already flying towards the device that had struck Gambit down.

"Matty come back here!" Jean yelled running out after him, Charles on her heels in his chair.

Matthew made it to his father's side, tears falling down his cheeks. "Daddy, please be okay, please be okay," he repeated over and over again, cradling Remy's head in his lap, petting his cheeks. "Please daddy be okay."

"Yer mere told y' t' stay in de plane," Remy chocked out, opening an eye slightly, his trademark smirk already on his face as he coughed.

Matthew heaved a sigh of relief when he heard Wolverine shout. "GUMBO, KID GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!"

Matty looked behind him then and saw one of the Sentinels pointing a hand at him, and the laser gun fire. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for a bit as Matthew instinctively held out his hands, a red energy field forming around him and his father as Jean turned into the flaming bird, her and Rogue flying directly for the thing. Storm stuck it with several bolts of lightening and Rogue flew through it's chest, Jean behind her melting it's circuits and Wolverine coming up to cut it off at the knees.

Beast hurried to them, pausing and trying to place his hand through the field, finding he could not, he looked at the frightened Matthew, his hands still out stretched. "Son, perhaps you could let me in to tend your father," he said softly.

Matty opened one eye and then the other, he looked up and they grew wide as he saw what he was doing. Slowly, unsure how to turn it off, he lowered his hands, the field dissipating as quickly as it had formed from around them.

"That's a good boy," Hank smiled at him, taking Remy into his arms and already heading towards the mansion, the protective fortress walls coming down to let them in.

"MATTHEW!" Rogue yelled, flying down and landing before the boy, scooping him up into her arms and smothering him with kisses.

"Mamma did you see what I did?" he asked quietly, slightly confused and unbelievably tired.

"Yes and Ah'm so proud," Rogue said, as she began to inspect him for new injuries. "You saved yer daddy." She hugged him tightly, but not too tightly and kissed him again. "Mah perfect little boy."

"He must have a very strong X-gene for it to activate so early," Charles commented, smiling at the lad and holding open his arms. "I can take him if you'd like to go and check on the young Mr. LeBeau."

"Thanks just the same Professah, but Ah ain't ready ta let him go just yet," Rogue smiled, cuddling Matty closer. "'Sides, Ah think he wants ta check on his daddy to."

Logan walked up then and ruffled the boy's hair. "Not bad kid. Think of how good you'll be after a few sessions in the danger room," he grinned before walking towards the house, his heart clenching as he noticed Scott running over to Jean, who was standing on the lawn, slightly dazed.

"What happened," she asked him as he paused before her. "Where's Matty?" her voice panicked as she began to look around.

"He's fine, he's over with Rogue," he tried to sooth her, but as soon as she heard where the boy was she was running over there, leaving Scott once again alone.

"Matty, are you okay sweetie?" she asked, rushing over to him and Rogue.

"Yeah, did you see me Summer?" he asked grinning, leaning forward and hugging the red head. "I'm a mutant too!"

"It's nice to meet someone who is proud of their gift," Charles said, chuckling softly. "We can determine the extent of your powers later, but for now, why don't we go inside," he smiled at them all as Scott walked up, looking distraught. 'Give it time Scott. She'll come around,' he added to the young mans mind before wheeling towards the door.

"You were very brave Matthew," Ororo smiled at the boy, moving behind Charles and pushing him the rest of the way in.

"You were great kido," Jean said, finally releasing him as she looked up at his grinning mother.

"Come on sugah, lets go tell yer daddy," she smiled, kissing his forehead again and walking towards the mansion.

"Mamma, can we fly?" he asked, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Of course baby," Rogue grinned, allowing the current to take her the rest of the way into the house and towards the infirmary.

"So, where do I sleep?" Jean asked, looking awkwardly at Scott.

"You used to sleep with me," he said, watching as she began to fidget again.

"I don't know," she said slowly. Everything was moving so fast now and she didn't know what to do about it.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Big house, lot of empty rooms," he offered her a smile and began walking towards the house. "Come on, I'll show you around."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Ah should kick ya three ways from Sunday Remy LeBeau," Rogue whispered, slapping his arm reproachfully as they sat in the med lab, Matthew sleeping peacefully between them as they laid in bed, Matty's broken arm wrapped protectively around Remy's abdomen.

"Sorry chere," Remy said, wrapping his arm up around her shoulders and pulling her closer, kissing her temple.

"Ya bettah beh," she grumbled, smiling down at their small son. "Ah can't believe he's back," she smiled, leaning down and kissing his head. "Ah missed him so much."

"Oui," Remy agreed, smiling against her hair. They were quiet for a long moment, just watching him sleep when suddenly Remy spoke again. "Marry meh."

"What?" Rogue asked, leaning up on one elbow and gazing at him, her green eyes large with shock.

"Marry meh," he repeated, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Oh Rems, of course," she leaned forward, tears in her eyes, kissing him deeply, before they settled back against the bed, making plans for the future.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Wow, this place is so big, I don't know how I'm going to remember where everything is," Jean said, smiling over at Scott as they walked down the hall, her arms crossed over her chest and his hands in his pockets.

"Well I wouldn't worry," he grinned over at her. "There's always someone around to ask."

"Thank you for showing it to me, that means a lot," she added as they came to stop before a door.

"Don't mention it, I'm happy to do it," he answered, looking at the door before him. "Well, here we are," he said after a bit, opening the door for her.

She stepped over the threshold and he turned on the lights for her, revealing their old bedroom, most of her belongings still inside. He had had to move down the hallway after they thought she had died, and hadn't had the heart to touch her things. Xavier had understood and left it alone for him.

Jean walked around in awe for a moment, moving over to examine everything. Opening the door to the closet, she saw the cloths hanging there and turned to him. "Whose are these?"

"Yours," he answered, his hands again in his pockets. "This used to be our room."

"I don't want to put you out," she began as he held up a hand to stop her.

"I moved down the hall awhile back," he said, looking at her sadly. "Everything in this room belongs to you," adding mentally, so do I.

She felt the thought bounce around in her head and shook it slightly. All the memories she had seen in his mind were still fresh, and it hurt her knowing the way this man felt for her, the way she once felt for him, and now he was a stranger. "I'm sorry," she whispered, tears running silently from her eyes.

He was next to her in two strides, placing his fingers under her chin and forcing him to look at her. "You have nothing to be sorry about," he said softly, his voice full of understanding. They gazed at each other for a long moment and she wondered what color his eyes were before he released her chin and moved his hand back to his pocket, leaving her feeling slightly disappointed at the lack of contact.

"It's late, and we've all had a long day," he smiled at her. "I'm just down the hall if you need me." He turned and started for the door.

"Good night Scott," she called after him, causing him to pause halfway out the door, turning back to look at her.

"Good night Jean. Welcome home," he said before closing it behind him, leaving her alone.

**Authors Note:** I know you all wanted revenge on Matthew's foster family, but the Professor was there and I really didn't see that happening with him able to freeze their minds and whatnot. So they're going to have to do it the "legal" way. Besides, this way we got to see Matty's powers. Only five chapters left so please R & R and NO FLAMES.


	16. Chapter 16: This Side of Normal

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or basic storylines from the X-Men. I do, however, own Matthew. And yet, still I am poor beyond belief.**

**Authors Note:** THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You all make me so happy.

Oh and just FYI, this story will be 20 chapters including the epilog, so we're not quite at the end yet folks.

'_Thoughts'_

**Matthew**

**Chapter Sixteen: This Side of Normal**

"Tada!" Matthew said, stepping out from behind the dressing screen in his parent's bedroom and spinning before Jean, Ororo and Rogue, modeling his now perfectly fitting trench coat, X-Men logo's over both shoulders.

"Very nice sugah," Rogue said laughing as she walked over and lifted the small boy, kissing his cheek.

"Yes, you look quite dashing," Ororo stated as Jean nodded in agreement, a broad smile on the telepaths face as she watched Rogue fuss over the little boy face.

They had been back at the institute for a good three weeks now and things were beginning to settle down for everyone. Even for Jean, whose memory had yet to return. She worked with the professor every evening, trying to regain her memory and figure out what exactly the power was that had begun to grow within her. And that she had been having trouble controlling.

Two days after they had returned, they threw a huge party both to welcome Jean back home and to celebrate Matthew's birthday, albeit, three days late. And since then he had been the talk of the Institute, and everyone adored him. They had called Remy's family down in New Orleans as soon as they had got back home and they were already making plans to come up for a visit to see the little boy. Unfortunately, they were unable to schedule it until a month after he'd been home. So in less than a week, the already bustling Institute was going to be even busier.

"Can I wear it to school tomorrow?" Matthew asked his mother, putting his best pout on his face, the one his father used to get his way.

"Ah'm gonna kill yer daddy fer teachin' ya that," Rogue grinned, setting him on the bed and tickling him gently, still mindful of his healing ribs. Matthew fell back on the bed laughing hysterically, causing the other to women to as well. "Ah suppose ya can." Rogue finally said, releasing him and helping him to the floor.

"Merci Mamma!" he squealed happily, throwing his arms around her legs, having gotten better at moving with the cast, and kissing her knee before running over to Ororo. "Merci Stormy for helping with my jacket," he hugged the weather Goddess and kissed her cheek.

"You are very welcome child," Ororo hugged him back gently and watched as he ran next to Jean.

"Merci Jean," he said, hugging her as well.

She pulled him into her lap and hugged him a bit tighter. "You're welcome kido," she smiled and kissed the top of his head, setting him back on the ground.

"I'm gonna go show daddy," he said, rushing out the door.

"Alright sugah," Rogue smiled after him, collapsing on the bed. "Ah wish Ah had his energy."

"Does anything tire him out?" Ororo asked, smiling at the young woman. It was good to see Rogue so happy. It had been long coming.

"Only his powers," Rogue answered. "They take a lot outta him."

"Is the force-field all he can do?" Jean asked curious. She had been spending so much time working on recovering her memory and trying to understand her own gifts, she hadn't thought much about his.

"Yeah. Hank says he draws off energy his skin collects during physical contact, lahke mah mutation, but not as severe. He don't retain any memories or anything lahke that and he don't knock people out. Then he converts that energy through his hands and can create a kinetic force field, lahke Remy charges the cards," Rogue explained proudly. "The Professah thinks that he may have some latent abilities that may present themselves latah."

"Are you worried about him starting school tomorrow?" Ororo asked after a moment. They had decided to enroll him in a public elementary school, considering he was the youngest one at the mansion and the adults all thought it was best he interact with children his own age.

"A bit," Rogue admitted. "But Remy and Ah explained ta him that he can't be usin' his powers or talkin' about them with the other kids."

"How'd he take that?" Jean asked curiously. Matty was so into mutants and so proud to be one she wasn't sure how he'd understand that not everyone felt the same way.

"It took some explainin', but he understands why now," Rogue sighed. "Ah just wish he didn't have ta y'know?"

"That is the Professors dream my dear," Ororo smiled softly at her. "And we are all helping to make it real."

"And Matty's a perfect start," Jean said. "He wanted to be a mutant even before he got his powers."

"True," Rogue rose and smiled, as the other two women rose as well. "Well, we best go start dinner," she said as they exited the room and headed towards the kitchen.

Outside Matty tore out of the front of the institute, rushing down the stairs and out towards the driveway where Remy, Logan and Scott were working on their bikes.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" he yelled, causing Remy to turn and grin, walking over and crouching down to scoop the boy into his arms, kissing his cheek while Logan and Scott smirked over at them.

"What is it mon petite?" Remy asked, bouncing him a bit in his arms.

"Look?" Matty held out his small arms, trying to show his father the jacket.

"Well let's see now," Remy set him down and stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest and placing his hand on his chin, regarding the boy seriously.

"Mamma made it," Matty replied with a grin, spinning for his father. "Aunt Ro and Aunt Jean helped too." Since coming to the mansion he had taken to calling the older instructors Aunt and Uncle, as well as Kitty and Jubilee. And, to Remy and Rogue's delight, he'd taken to calling Bobby Sir Stinky.

"Bon, tres bon," Remy nodded approvingly. "But, somethin' missin', don' y' homme's agree?" he asked.

"I don't know Gumbo, looks pretty good to me?" Logan stated with a smirk, adjusting a belt on his bike.

"Well now that you mention it," Scott said rising. "Something is missing isn't it?" he adjusted his shades with a smirk.

"Oui," with that Remy strolled over to his pike, and reaching into the side bag, pulled out a pair of children's sunglasses, matching his own. Walking over he knelt and placed them on the little boys' wide-eyed face. "Dere, now dat jus' perfect."

"Merci daddy," he grinned, throwing his arms around Remy's neck.

"That's mon bon garcon," he whispered, kissing Matty's forehead. "Now, how y' want t' go fer a ride?"

"On the bike?" Matty asked grinning excitedly.

"Oui, o' course on de bike," Remy smirked, walking over to the red Harley and climbing onto the back, pulling Matty up in front of him.

"Wont Mamma be mad if we don't tell her first?" he asked as Remy revved the engine and threw back the kickstand.

"Non, it jus' be a short ride hahn?" With that he gunned it and took off down the driveway, Matty's arms flying out to the side as he laughed happily.

"They all seem happy now," Logan commented, a cigar no firmly planted between his lips as he continued to work on the bike.

"That they do," Scott said rather sadly, looking down at the wrench in his hand. Suddenly a loud crash followed by screaming could be heard from inside the mansion.

"Jean," Scott whispered before taking off across the drive, the wrench landing with a loud thud on the ground.

"What the hell?" Logan asked, dropping everything and following him. "Not again."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Ah don't know what happened Professah," Rogue was saying as Hank fussed over Jeans now unconscious body, her and Ororo standing near Charles out of the way as Logan leaned against the wall, Kurt hung upside down from the ceiling, rosary beads moving quickly through his hoofed fingers and Scott sat next to the bed, Jean's hand tightly in his own. "One minute we were talkin' and makin' dinner and the next she's bursting inta flames and loosin' control."

"Since tapping into her power, she has been having trouble learning to control it," Charles mused sadly, his fingers steepled beneath his chin. "She has more power in her than we ever imagined."

"Is there anything we can do for her Chuck?" Logan asked, eyeing the red head closely.

"I'm afraid not. Until she learns to control it, then we must simply be there for her and try and help her through this. I'm hoping that if she is able to regain her memory, she will be able to remember how she was able to learn control before, and the process will be easier for us all, but most importantly herself," Charles sighed.

"Why doesn't she remember yet?" Scott asked frustrated. "It's been almost a month and still nothing."

"Patience my friend," Ororo soothed, walking over and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She's getting better."

"It's just takin' her a while sugah," Rogue agreed, coming over to his other shoulder.

"The memory is a tricky thing I am afraid," Charles began. "As Logan can attest to. But she is making progress. We just must give her time Scott."

"I know, I know," he ran a hand through his auburn hair and sighed in frustration. "It just breaks my heart to see her like this."

"I understand Scott, but we must be patient," Charles comforted, coming to the other side of the bed.

"She has stabilized Professor," Hank said after a moment of checking the monitors. "She should be awake in a little while."

"Very good Henry. Notify me when she's awake. I would like to speak to her," Charles said as he began wheeling out of the room.

"Come Rogue, let's finish dinner," Ororo said after a minute, the two women heading for the door. "Kurt, could you give us a hand?"

"Yeah," Kurt replied, disappearing in a cloud of sulfur and reappearing next to the weather witch, taking her arm in his as they headed for the elevator.

Logan cast one last look at the resting Jean and the distraught Cyclops before stalking out of the room, in search of something to wail on.

"Are you going to sit with her Scott?" Hank asked after a moment.

"Where else would I be?" he offered the blue Beast a half smile.

"Very well, I will be in the laboratory if you need me," he stopped and rested a large hand on Scott's shoulder. "And do not worry my old friend, as they say, 'The path to true love never did run true,'" he quoted before giving Scott's shoulder a pat and walking towards the lab.

"Tell me about it," Scott said with a snort before bringing Jeans hand up to his lips, kissing it softly. "I'm right here baby," he murmured to her. "I'm not going anywhere."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Matthew and Remy drove up the drive a ways, before turning off onto a small side road, leading into the trees of the woods surrounding the Xavier Institute. They drove down it for a few minutes before coming to a clearing, where Remy stopped the bike and shut off the engine.

"Where are we daddy?" Matty asked, as Remy quickly got off the bike, lifting Matty off and placing him on the ground.

"At de Institute, jus' further up. What y' think o' dis place mon garcon?" Remy asked, watching as the boy began to slowly explore the large open space.

"I like it. It's big," he decided after a moment, turning to look at his father. "Why are we here daddy?"

"Cause, Ah been talkin' t' de Professah, and he say Ah can build us a house here, what y' think o' dat?" Remy asked, walking around as well.

"Why do you need to build us a house daddy? Don't we live with the X-Men?" Matty asked, slightly confused.

"Oui, but this be jus' fer us. And den, Oncle Henri and Tante Mercy and even Tante Mattie and yer Grand-père could come and visit non? And have a place t' sleep," Remy explained with a grin, kneeling next to the boy and picking at the grass. "Y' non lahke de idea?"

Matthew thought for a long time, biting at his bottom lip and reminding Remy of Rogue so much at that moment that he had to bite his tongue to keep from chuckling at the boy. "Can I have a swing?" he asked finally, looking seriously at his father. "Like the one we used to have, from the pictures?"

"O' course mon petite," Remy answered with a grin.

"And will it have a big kitchen so me and mamma can make cookies?"

"Oui."

"Then I like it very much. When will it be done?"

Remy chuckled at that and lifted him up, swinging him in the air and causing him to laugh loudly. "Hopefully soon petite," he brought the boy in close and kissed his cheek. "Come, let's go tell yer mere."

"Kay. Daddy?" Matty asked as they settled back on the bike and Remy started the engine.

"Oui petite?"

"Will it be done before you and mamma get married?"

"We'll see petite, we'll see," Remy grinned at his young sons enthusiasm as they headed back for the Institute, already making plans in his head of where he wanted to begin.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Remy was busy putting Matty to bed while Rogue leaned over the toilet, offering all her dinner to the porcelain Goddess. She flushed and groaned, closing her eyes as she rose slowly, turning and grabbing her toothbrush. "Great, just what Ah need, the flu that half the Institute has," she grumbled before scrubbing away at her teeth.

She rinsed with mouthwash three times before exiting the bathroom, pulling her hair up as she went. She paused and looked at the calendar, checking to see how many days were left until Remy's family arrived and paused, looking at it curiously. Grabbing the top and flipping it down to the next month she gazed at it for a bit longer, shock seeping into her veins as she pulled down another month.

"How did Ah miss this?" she asked, already heading out into the hallway. "She paused and peeked in Matthew's room, the one that Remy had been given when he first arrived, but had never used, watching as Matty sat curled in his fathers lap while they read a story on the bed. She watched them for a long moment, noticing that they still had a long way to go before walking back down the hallway, heading for the stairs, and Hank, who she knew was down in the lab.


	17. Chapter 17: Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or basic storylines from the X-Men. I do, however, own Matthew. And yet, still I am poor beyond belief.**

**Authors Note:** THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You all make me so happy.

Oh and just FYI, this story will be 20 chapters including the epilog, so we're not quite at the end yet folks.

'_Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks_

**Matthew**

**Chapter Seventeen: Surprises**

"Henry? Ya down here sugah?" Rogue called, walking further into the medical ward, searching for the large, blue furred Beast.

"Back here my dear," he called from his office, situated at the far back of the lab. Picking up her pace she walked quickly back there to find him hanging upside down from the ceiling, a volume of William Shakespeare's work open in his hands. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Ah hope Ah'm not interruptin' anything," she said walking further into the room, her arms cross over her chest.

"No not at all my dear," he closed the book and jumped down, flipping midair to land on his feet. "Just a little relaxing reading before I retire. Now what brings you to see me at this late hour Miss Rogue?" He offered her a chair before sitting across from her, smiling broadly.

"Well," Rogue really wasn't sure how to say it. Henry was not only her physician, but also one of her closest friends. And also, well, male. "This is more a doctor patient thing," she began, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"Ah, I see," Henry rose and walked over to the coat rack, pulling on his white lab coat and turned back to face her. "Better?"

She laughed heartily at his attempt to put her at ease and smiled, relaxing a bit. "Y'know, it mahght beh," she eased back into the chair and started twiddling her thumbs as he settled behind the desk.

"Now, what seems to be the problem today?" he asked again, pulling her chart from the bottom drawer on his desk, opening it before him.

"Well, Ah was wonderin' if Ah could get a blood test," she began, still unsure how to tell him of her suspicions.

"I see, and what am I looking for with this test?" he asked gently, having a feeling where this may be going, considering all the current circumstances.

"Well, the thing is, Ah've been sick, nauseous, for the past week or so now, and started actually throwin' up today, and Ah thought it was just that flu that everyone's got," she paused and found new fascination with her shoes. "Then Ah realized Ah'm late…" her voice trailed off and she looked up at him through her lashes.

"Ah, I do see," he smiled at her and closed the file. "How late exactly?"

"Almost three weeks," she said softly, the blush on her face deepening. "Ah guess with all the excitement of having mah baby back, Ah didn't notice."

"That's perfectly understandable my dear," Henry reached over and took her two hands in one of his own, giving them a squeeze. "Why don't we go ahead and get that blood sample?"

A wave of relief washed over Rogue and she flashed him a genuine smile. "Thanks Henry."

"Of course my dear, come this way," they began to head back into the lab, Hank walking on his fists as well while they moved.

"Henry, can Ah ask ya ta not say anything until we know for sure? Ah don't wanna git Rems hopes up or anything," she said, her arms returning to her chest after she had hopped up on the table.

"My lips are sealed my dear," he turned to her, gloves on and a tray in his hands. "Lets get started then."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Two days later and Rogue was heading back down to the lab. The past two days had been hell, and the others had started to notice Rogue's sudden waves of illness. Remy and Matthew were becoming concerned, as was half the mansion, and urging her to go see Henry. So today's meeting with the blue doctor wasn't hard to leave for. It was hard however to get her nervous husband and son to wait in their rooms. She was finally able to persuade Remy to help Matty with some of his phonics homework

The doors swished open before her and the cold air from the lab hit her full in the face as she entered, looking around the room. "Henry ya here?" she asked, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu as she looked about the lab.

"Ah, Rogue my dear, please come in," he came out of his office, a broad smile on his face and a file in his hand. "Sit, please sit," he motioned to one of the exam tables, which she hopped up on.

"Is everything alright Hank?" she asked, rather nervously, wringing her hands as she waited for him to get settled on a rolling stool, the folder in his hands.

"Yes dear, everything is fine," he looked down at the file and opened it, barely able to contain his own excitement. "And in about twenty nine weeks you will be even better I'm sure," he looked up at her, a grin firmly set on his face and his eyes sparkling.

Rogue paled considerably as she stared at him, unsure that she heard him right. "Hank are ya sayin…"

"Yes my dear I am. You are seven weeks pregnant," he said, his smile broadening.

She froze for a moment before squealing, launching herself into his arms. "Oh Hank! Thank ya thank ya thank ya!" the force of her impact against him caused the stool to spin several times.

Hank laughed happily and hugged her back. "Oh my stars and garters! You are very welcome my dear, but I do believe you should be thanking the young Mr. LeBeau, don't you?"

"Remy!" she pulled away from Hank, her eyes sparkling and kissed his cheek. "Ah gotta go tell Remy!" In a flash she was running out the door, calling her thanks over her shoulder as Henry continued to chuckle softly.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Rogue found Remy sitting in the kitchen of the mansion, the plans for their new house next to him on the table and Matty at his side, his phonics book between them as he helped his son with his homework. Logan and Scott, who had been helping Remy design the house and were planning on helping with the construction were both watching from where they leaned against the counter, a cup of coffee in Scott's hand and a beer in Logan's. Jean and Ororo sat at the table with the two LeBeau men and the Professor, sipping cups of tea while Kurt hung upside down from the ceiling fan, all of them watching Remy and Matthew closely, smiles on their faces, although Logan's was hidden by his beer bottle.

"Do y' comprenez now petite?" Remy asked, as Matty wrote the answer in the book with a large blue pencil, a gift from his Uncle Kurt.

"Oui, I think so," Matty replied, picking up his fathers French terms more and more everyday. He looked up to continue and spotted Rogue and broke out into a large grin. "Mamma!" he called, holding out his arms towards her.

"Hello mah perfect little boy," she laughed happily, walking across the room and scooping him into her arms, smothering him in kisses. "How is yer homework comin' sugah?"

"Very well it seems," Charles said with a smile, sensing her excitement, and turned to face her.

"Mamma are you okay? What did Uncle Henry say?" Matty asked, his eyes shadowed with concern as he watched his mothers face, one arm wrapped about her neck.

"Well, Uncle Henry had some really good news for Mamma," Rogue laughed, kissing his cheek again. It was then that Bobby entered the room, grumbling under his breath as he watched Rogue cuddle her son. He walked over to the fridge to grab a snack, trying to ignore the scene behind him.

"Now mah little man, how do ya feel about havin' a little brother or sister?" she asked, her joy shinning in her eyes. Normally she would have taken Remy aside and told him first, at least that's always how she planned to do it, it just never seemed to work out that way. When she had found out she was pregnant with Matthew she had been so freaked out and shocked by it that she ran in and announced it, in front of his father, Tante Mattie as well as his brother and cousins. So this really was not any different than the last time.

A shocked silence fell over the room as Remy's eyes grew to the size of saucers, the reality of her question sinking in. That silence was quickly broke as the mayonnaise shattered against the tile floor, causing everyone to turn and look at Bobby, his mouth hanging open and the fridge open before him, broken glass and white goo on the floor at his feet. Without a word he closed the door and turned, walking out of the room.

As soon as the door closed Remy was up, a smile on his face as he swung his wife and son around, laughing happily! "A baby cherie?" he asked, grinning broadly.

"Oui!" she laughed, setting Matty down on the bench and wrapped her arms around Remy as he danced her about the kitchen.

Everyone came up to them then, shaking Remy's hand and slapping his back and hugging Rogue, offering congratulations. As Jean pulled away, smiling at the couple her eyes fell on Matty who was sitting at the table, his phonics book before him and a vacant sad look in his eyes.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Jean found Matthew later that evening, sitting in the middle of Ororo's garden, watching a caterpillar crawl across the grass. He sat cross-legged, his fits under his chin and his elbows resting on his knees, a sad look in his eyes, his new jacket firmly around him and his sunglasses setting on top of his hand as he watched the bug.

"Hey Matty, can I sit down?" she asked, indicating the clear spot next to him.

"If you wanna," he mumbled, not taking his eyes off the bug.

Jean sat slowly, bending her knees so that her long a-line lavender dress wouldn't become too wrinkled and leaned back on her hand, watching the bug with him for a few moments. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Come on Matty, it'll make you feel better," she prodded gently.

"No it won't."

"Sure it will," she nudged him with her arm and smiled. "Come on, don't make me tickle it out of you," she grabbed him quickly before he could move and pulled him into her lap, tickling him mercilessly.

It only took a few minutes before he cracked. "Okay, okay I give!" he laughed, leaning back in her arms.

"Good, my hands were getting tired," she smiled and set him up next to her, turning to look into his eyes. "Now talk."

"Well, I was thinking," he began, picking at the blades of grass on the ground around him, avoiding eye contact. "With the new baby, they won't need me anymore."

"What are you talking about? Of course they still need you!" Jean exclaimed, pulling him back into her arms and hugging him tightly. "Why would they not need you?"

"Because the new baby will be there, and need mamma to love it and hold it and feed it, and it will need daddy to play with it and call it his petite and read it stories," Matty answered, crying softly now, hugging Jean back. "I 'member when Mr. and Mrs. Lockins, this one family I lived with for awhile, had a baby, and then they decided they didn't want me anymore and sent me away. What if mamma and daddy do that too?"

"Oh, shhh little one, shh," she soothed, pulling back to wipe the tears from his cheeks. "Do you think that if they didn't want you they would have searched so hard for you? Or kept Mr. Whiskers safe all this time?" he shook his head slowly and she continued. "Besides, they are going to need you now more than ever."

"Why?" he asked, more than a little confused.

"Well, you're going to be a big brother now. That means helping to take care of your new brother or sister. Keeping them safe, protecting them from bullies and being there for one another from now until forever. You don't think your parents could do all of that without you do you?"

Matty mulled it over for a moment, his hand on his chin, causing Jean to have to stifle a laugh before he spoke. "No I guess not."

"Not guess not of course not," she kissed his temple. "Now go inside. Your mamma's worried about you."

"Okay, thanks Sum…Auntie Jeanie," he caught himself using her old name and grinned sheepishly before kissing her cheek and running off to find his parents. She watched him go a sad smile on her face before rising and walking out into the garden, enjoying the cool evening air on her skin and the peacefulness surrounding her. She crossed her arms in front of her and rubbed them, staving off the chill on her bare arms as she rounded a corner and paused, looking directly at a lone bench in the middle of the parkway, a large oak tree setting behind it. Her hands began to tremble as she walked forward, reaching out a hand and tracing the carving that was on the trunk. S.S. Loves J.G in a large heart. Suddenly the memory of that day flooded back to her.

"_Scott, what are we doing out here?" Jean laughed as Scott dragged her out away from the other students, his hand wrapped firmly around her own. "We're going to be late for physics!" _

"_So we'll get the notes from Hank, this is more important," Scott stated firmly, pulling her further into the garden._

"_The Professors going to be mad," she began and paused suddenly, her mouth falling open in shock. She stood in front of an oak tree, their tree, the one they shared their first kiss under and the one they often danced under late at night when he couldn't sleep because memories of the plane crash that killed his parents and brother still haunted him. And in the center of the bark, carved neatly was their initials in a large heart. S.S. Loves J.G. "Oh Scott," she whispered, her hand going to her mouth as she gazed at it and then him. _

"_I didn't know how else to say it," he admitted shyly, running his right hand through his hair and looking at the ground, his left shoved deep into his pocket. "You don't have to say it back if you don't want to."_

_She paused for a long moment, regarding him closely before smiling broadly, throwing her arms around his neck. "I love you too Scott Summers. With all my soul."_

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Scott was sitting at the desk in his room grading papers. When Matty had come back safely from the garden and Rogue had covered him in the appropriate amount of kisses, he had decided to come upstairs and get some work done. The year had just begun and he didn't want to start off behind. Plus the work kept his mind off other things. Glancing up at the picture of him and Jean that sat at the corner of the desk, smiling happily at a fair that had come through town almost six years earlier. Well in theory the work kept him busy anyway. He sighed and looked back down at the paper, making a few more red marks before writing a grade. He was about to start on the next one when a knock sounded on the door.

Looking confusedly over at it he sighed and rose. "Just a minute!" he called, turning the papers over and walking over to the desk, straightening his glasses before opening the door to see Jean standing before him, breathing heavily. "Jean what is it?" He asked concerned, wondering if something had happened to Matty or one of the others.

Suddenly she flew at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I love you too Scott Summers. With all my heart and soul."

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the wait. No excuses I've just been a bit lazy. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I thought I would give it a really happy ending. Hope it's not too corny though. Read and review (no flames) and let me know what you think. Only three chapters left now folks.


	18. Chapter 18: New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or basic storylines from the X-Men. I do, however, own Matthew. And yet, still I am poor beyond belief.**

**Authors Note:** THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You all make me so happy.

Oh and just FYI, this story will be 20 chapters including the epilog, so we're not quite at the end yet folks. Oh and before I forget….

**Ishandahalf** – As usual, your review made me laugh a great deal. I just thought I would let you know that a prequel is something to think about…I will keep it in mind. Thanks for reviewing.

'_Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks_

**Matthew**

**Chapter Eighteen: New Beginnings**

Two weeks after Rogue's little announcement and Remy couldn't be happier. Xavier and he had agreed to have a work crew come in and level the land as well as pour the foundation and basement for the house and construction had started. His family had arrived at the beginning of the week and to make things even better, his brother and cousins were planning on staying, as well as Mercy, who had come off the plane three months pregnant, which she found out about just after they left New Orleans, and she hadn't wanted to tell them on the phone, letting it be a surprise when they arrived, to help with work on the house until the wedding in two months. They hoped that with all of them working along with Logan, Scott, Hank and the shop class at Xavier's; that they could get it done before the wedding.

He looked down at his feet, and the open planner that sat there and sighed. He had one busy two months ahead of him, that was for sure, what with school having started back up and Xavier having persuaded him to start teaching there. As well as Rogue's classes continuing. She would graduate that coming spring with a teaching degree. What made her happiest was the fact that the school she would be student teaching at was the same one Matthew was attending in the fifth grade classrooms, so she would be on the campus in case he needed her suddenly. And she had plans to continue on teaching at Xavier's, specializing in the younger students. Matty was still the youngest at age six, but they seemed to be getting younger everyday and the Professor was thinking of expanding the school even further.

Remy's smile broadened as he looked over at his son, who was laughing happily as Jean Luc swung him around in the air, a smile larger than Remy had seen in a long time gracing the older mans features. Everything seemed to finally be going his and Rogues way for a change, and nothing could make him happier.

"Well aren't y' de cat dat ate de canary petit frère?" Henry asked, elbowing Remy as he walked past him, setting down a pile of wood.

"Jus' happy mon frère," Remy replied with a laugh, running his hand through his hair.

"Bon," Henry smiled as well. "Non dat y' deserve it," he added with a wink, causing his younger brother to laugh.

"Non, don't guess dat Ah do," Remy agreed, watching as Matty began to come over, Jean Luc holding his hand. He bent down and held open his arms. "Come 'er petite," he said, as Matty ran into them, wrapping his own smaller ones around his dad's neck as Remy rose, hugging him tightly. "What y' think bout de house huh?" he asked, walking a bit away from the others to have a private moment with his son. He watched Matthews face closely as he answered.

"Its gonna be big," he said, looking over the foundation in excitement. "With stairs right daddy?"

"Oui, lots of stairs," Remy grinned at him, still watching him closely. For the past couple of weeks now he had felt a great amount of fear, uncertainty and sadness coming from his little son, and he was beginning to worry, as was his wife to be. Right now however though, noting but happiness washed from the boy, and that filled Remy's heart with joy. "And a big back yard fer y' and de babe."

Bingo. As soon as he mentioned the baby the little boys face fell and the uneasy emotions returned. "Yeah I guess."

"Y' non happy 'bout de babe petite?" Remy asked, having been suspicious that this was the cause for some time now. He moved farther away from the men working and sat down on top of a picnic table near by, gathering Matthew into his arms.

"No I'm happy, it's just…" he paused as if trying to collect his thoughts. "What if you love the new baby more than me?"

"Dat non possible petite," Remy shook his head, wrapping his arms around the little boy who rested in his lap. "Dere be non one we love more den y'. We jus' love de babe de same comprenez?"

"I guess," he mumbled playing with the hem of his shirtsleeve.

"Non, non guess," Remy squeezed him tighter, almost wishing he could will him to understand.

"What's goin' on here?" a smooth voice asked and they both turned to see Rogue ambling over to them, a pale yellow sundress flowing softly around her frame.

"Bonjour cherie," Remy smiled at her, taking the hand she offered and kissed it softly before snaking an arm about her waist and pulling her to sit next to him. "Our little petite here be thinkin' we love de babe more den him."

"What?' Rogue looked alarmed before she reached out. "Give him ta meh," she said, reaching over and taking him into her lap, smothering him in a hug. "How could mah perfect little boy evah think that?' she asked before smothering him in kisses. "Ah could nevah love anyone bettah than ya. Not even yer daddy."

"Hey!" Remy sounded slightly hurt, but the mischief was evident in his eyes, as well as by the smirk on his face.

"Face it sugah," she pulled back and winked at her fiancé. "Yer second best in mah heart," she smiled down at her son, kissing him again before she began to tickle him mercilessly, Remy soon joining her.

"Okay! Okay!" he laughed, at the mercy of both his parents. "I understand."

"Bon," Remy took him back into his lap and kissed the top of his head.

"And you jus' remember sugah," Rogue took his chin in her hand and gazed directly into his eyes. "If ya evah think that we're not payin' enough attention ta ya, ya jus' tell us alright?"

"Okay," he nodded slowly, reaching his arms around his mother's neck and hugging her tightly, kissing her cheek. "Can I go play with Cousin Emil now?"

"Oui," Remy ruffled his hair, smiling as Matthew leaned over to place a small kiss on his mothers still flat belly before running over to his cousins, becoming the immediate center of attention. "He be a bon garcon non?" Remy asked, wrapping an arm around Rogue's shoulders.

"Oui," Rogue said with a smile, resting her head on his shoulder. "He's perfect."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Logan was working on his bike out in the garage when Jean walked in, her black heels clicking against the concrete floor, a black skirt and lavender button up silk shirt hugging her body, her hair pulled up into a French twist. Logan glanced up at her, in nothing but a pair of faded blue jeans, a cigar hanging between his lips, before looking back to his bike, trying to ignore how beautiful she looked in that moment as she had her eyes trained on him.

"Hello Logan," she said, coming to a stop directly in front of the bike, wringing her hands a bit as she watched him.

"Jean," he nodded at her, reaching over for a different size wrench. "How's the memory today?"

"Better," she sighed, trying to dispel the shaking in her voice. "I'm remembering a bit more everyday. And the Professor is helping me to use it to control the Phoenix."

"Good to know," he threw the wrench down and reached for the socket, focusing on his carburetor. "Scott must be happy."

"Yeah, he is," she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Look, I remembered something weird today, and you're the only one I can talk to about it."

"Really? And what would that be?" he looked up at her then, their eyes locking together.

"Did we ever kiss?" she asked, deciding to cut to the chase.

He looked at her for a moment, keeping his face impassive before looking back down to his bike, resuming his work. "Yeah, we did."

She looked confusedly at him. "Dose Scott know?"

"Only if he's the psychic now," he answered, clamping down harder on the cigar, trying to control his breathing.

"Were we having an affair?" the question was asked just above a whisper, and if it hadn't been for his super sensitive hearing, he probably would have never heard it.

He sighed and threw down the wrench, reaching over and grabbing a dirty rag, wiping his hands as he rose. "Listen Jean…" he began only to be cut off.

"I need to know, please," her eyes were pleading as she gazed at him, an edge to her voice.

He sighed and looked down into her deep green eyes. "No. No we weren't," he looked away for a long moment before looking back at her. "You chose him."

They looked at each other for a long moment before she nodded slowly. "Thank you Logan," she said softly, turning to walk out of the garage, a heavy weight lifted off her heart, leaving him alone with his bike.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

The Professor was sitting at his desk, grading papers for his physics class when a knock sounded on his door. Doing a quick scan he smiled slightly before calling out, "Come in Mr. Drake."

The door opened and Bobby stepped into the room, looking anxiously about. "Hey Professor, can we talk?"

"Of course, please sit down," Charles moved the papers aside and settled a warm gaze on the boy. "What seems to be troubling you?"

Bobby sank into the chair, his hands drumming on his knees while he tried to decide how the best way was to approach the subject. "Well…I was just thinking…I need to leave Professor."

"Pardon?" Charles looked at him in alarm. While he knew that Robert was not taking Rogue and Remy's growing family the best, he did think the young man had begun to make progress. "Why do you think you should leave us Mr. Drake?"

Bobby sighed, looking down at the desk before directly into Xavier's eyes. "Because I'm not happy here any more. I need to get away. And besides, I've met someone, her name is Lorna, and she's a mutant, like us. When I'm with her, it feels right and I'm happy, but then I come back here and see Rogue and…" he paused, sighing and bringing his hands together, twirling his thumbs around each other, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees he looked back down at his shoes. "I just think it would be easier if I wasn't here anymore."

Charles nodded in understanding. "Of course Robert, it is whatever you think is best. No one here will force you to stay. But it is important that you know that if you ever desire to, you will always have a home here."

Bobby nodded and rose, reaching out for Xavier's extended hand. "Thank you Professor."

"Now tell me, when do you plan on leaving us?" Charles asked before he could go.

"Tomorrow. I'm almost packed now," Bobby answered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"That does not give us time to prepare a proper send off," Charles mused.

"I know. I don't want one," Bobby looked back at the floor before nervously running a hand through his hair. "Thanks for everything Professor."

"Be happy Robert, and be careful," Charles smiled at him, nodding slowly.

"I will Professor, thank you," Bobby said, turning and leaving the Professor alone in his office.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Logan let out another growl, slicing through a large oak tree with his adamantium claws, easing his frustrations out on the firewood he was collecting. The tree landed with a loud thud, shaking the ground around him as he glared at it, breathing heavily, sweat dripping from his chest.

"Watcha doin?" a voice asked behind him, and Logan whirled to see Matthew LeBeau standing there, a proud smirk similar to the one his father often wore plastered on his face.

"How'd you sneak up on me kid?" Logan asked him, raising an eyebrow. He'd never heard him coming, which wasn't a surprise considering the tree had been falling at the time, but he should have been able to smell him coming, especially since he was traveling down wind.

"My power," the boy said proudly, walking over, creating a force field around himself as he did. "See? Uncle Beast said I could even sneak up on you with it, so I thought I'd try," he grinned letting the red shield dissipate as he tried to crawl up on the oak. Logan watched him for a moment before lifting him up and setting him down on it, the young boy bowing his head in thanks before sitting cross-legged on the trunk. "Why are you so sad Uncle Wolvie?" he asked a serious look on his face as he rested his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands, ready to listen.

"What makes ya think somethin's wrong kid?" Logan asked with a snort. "And don't call me that again," he added almost as a side note as he began chopping at the far end of the tree trunk.

"Professor Xavier says I got my daddy's empathy. I can feel how sad you are," he stated. "And I like Uncle Wolvie," he added with a smile, the same one Logan could never say no to when his mother used it. "Now spill."

"It's complicated," Logan sighed, giving up on the log and settling down next to him. "What are you doing out here anyway? I thought your mom didn't let you out of her sight?"

"Her, Tante Mattie and Tante Mercy are looking at baby magazines," Matthew shrugged, a bored expression on his face. "So why are you sad?'

Logan looked at him for a long moment, seeing just as much of Rogue in him as he saw Remy and sighed. "Just feelin' lonely kid," he said after a moment, figuring he might as well open up to the little bugger.

"That's sad," Matty said, his face drooping a bit. Suddenly he smiled broadly. "Hey, you don't have to be lonely!"

"Really? And why's that?" Logan looked hard at him, barely suppressing the smile at how bright Matthew's face lit up.

"Cause, I can be your friend," Matty stated, a triumphant gleam in his eyes. "That is if you want me to," he added as almost a side note, looking somewhat scared of what the gruff man would say.

Logan regarded him for a long moment, everything falling into place. Rogue was gone forever, and it didn't look like he had any better a chance with Jean now than he did before she had died. Maybe it was time to move on. And maybe the short little midget was just the friend he needed. Crossing his arms over his chest he rubbed his chin for a few moments in mock contemplation. "You know something," he said after a moment, a grin appearing on his face. "You're right kid."

Matty gleamed, one of his favorite hero's agreeing to be his new friend, what more could a six year old ask for. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Now come on, lets go get something to drink," Logan rose and lifted Matty onto his shoulders, a new feeling of peace and an anticipation of new beginnings settling over his heart as they walked happily towards the mansion.

**Authors Note: ** Too corny? I hope not. Let me know what you think. R & R and no flames. Only 2 chapters left.


	19. Chapter 19: Weddings & Births

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or basic storylines from the X-Men. I do, however, own Matthew. And yet, still I am poor beyond belief.**

**Authors Note:** THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You all make me so happy.

Oh and just FYI, this story will be 20 chapters including the epilog, so we're not quite at the end yet folks.

Also, this chapter will be speed up in the timeline as I wrap up the loose ends. Chapter 20 will actually be the epilog, so hope you all enjoy that. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed! You guys are great.

'_Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks_

**Matthew**

**Chapter Nineteen: Weddings and Births**

It was two months later and Rogue was only just beginning to show as she stood before the full length mirror in her bedroom, in the house her fiancé and family had built for them, nervously running her bare hands over the white medieval princess style dress she wore. It had large bell sleeves and was trimmed in gold, with a gold chain belt and a lace mantea serving as a veil on her head, accented by her rich auburn curls, the two white streaks curled into ringlets framing her face.

"Ah can't go through with this," Rogue groaned, glaring at her stomach, focusing on the barley visible bulge in her belly. "Ah'm too fat ta git married."

"That's just the hormones," Jean assured her, adjusting her own hunter green sleeveless princess gown, a corset top and gold accents, Ororo, Jubilee, and Kitty wearing identical ones.

"Y' think y' fat chere?" Mercy asked, patting her round belly. Mercy, serving as matron of honor, had a slightly darker dress with long lace sleeves, a ring sewed into each arm, slipping over her middle fingers. "Wait in deux months," she laughed softly and came up behind her soon to be sister-in-law. "Yer belle," she smiled, giving Rogue's shoulders a squeeze.

"Dat y' are chil'," Mattie's smooth voice said from the doorway, causing them all to turn to see her standing there, a large smile spread across her kind face. "Y' ready?"

"As ready as evah," Rogue grinned, walking over to embrace the older woman.

"Ah be so proud a y'," she whispered, kissing Rogue's cheek before they all walked down the stairs.

They were married in Ororo's rose gardens, under the bright full sun. Charles gave Rogue away with Henry serving as best man, Matty the ring barer and Logan, Hank and Scott as ushers. All the men wore tux's, with dark green roses in the lapels. Kurt married them, their eyes never leaving one another's. As soon as Remy saw her he knew she had never been more beautiful and he winked down at his son, a proud, anxious smile on both their faces as they watched her walk towards them.

At the reception that night, Rogue glowed as she danced about the room with all the men of the mansion, including her six-year-old son. Remy couldn't help but gaze at her, a large grin on his face the entire time. He just couldn't believe how lucky he had become and for the first time, in a very long time, he said a blessing for everything he had been given.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

It was six months later, and Rogue and Remy were only moments away from welcoming their newest addition. Two months prior they had traveled down to New Orleans and welcomed Mercy and Henry's son Alexis and things had seemed to be moving much faster since then.

"Push Rogue push!" Henry encouraged her, a small white mask covering his face and a blue gown draped over his large body as he sat at the end of the birthing table, Jean at his side, a similar white mask and gown on her as well. "I can see the head."

"Push cherie," Remy encouraged her, pushing some hair out of her sweat soaked face. They were in the med lab of the mansion and Matthew was waiting out in the waiting room with the others, a teddy bear already picked out to give to his new little brother or sister.

"Ah don't know that Ah can Remy," she breathed, her voice strained. So far it had been a long and intense labor, and sixteen hours later, no one was ready for it to be over more than the young southerner. The bed rails were bent and Remy's hands were swollen and red.

"O' course y' can mon amore," he said, still squeezing her hand. "Jus' lahke before," he said, his red on black eyes looking directly into her emerald green ones. "Now jus' push."

She nodded her head quickly, leaning forward and bearing down, in one more large push, a growl of exhaustion escaping her lips.

"That's it Rogue," Hank exclaimed. A moment later a there was a tiny tapping sound and then a loud crying. "Congratulations," his voice betrayed the smile that they knew was on his lips, underneath the white mask. "You have a beautiful daughter."

"Remy is she okay?" Rogue asked tiredly, exhausted as she smiled up at him, leaning back into the pillow.

"Oh Rogue she's perfect," Jean answered for him, tears of joy in her eyes.

"Would you like to cut the cord daddy?" Henry asked, handing Remy a pair of sterile scissors.

"Oui," the new father beamed, taking the scissors and cutting the cord. Jean immediately swept in and took the small girl, wiping her off and wrapping her in a beautiful blanket that Ororo had made for the occasion, while Henry and Rogue took care of the afterbirth. "She's de most belle thing dis Cajun seen since mon fils," Remy said, tears of joy in his own eyes as he leaned over and kissed Rogue gently. "Merci fer givin' 'im t' moi."

"Ah should beh the one thankin' ya sugah," she replied, smiling softly.

"Look who wants to see mommy," Jean said, the mask hanging from around her neck now as she came over cuddling the little bundle. She leaned over and handed the child to Rogue, smiling as she moved down the blanket to reveal the small child.

"Oh Rem's look how beautiful she is," Rogue cooed, smiling up at her husband as she rocked the baby gently.

"What are you going to name here?" Jean asked, sharing a smile with Hank.

"We told Matthew he could," Rogue answered, watching as Remy gently took his daughter, looking on her in awe.

"Well, we should get you cleaned up and settled then so he can come see you," Henry smiled.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

An hour later Matty entered the room, clutching the teddy bear tightly as he moved over towards the bed, where his mother sat up, cradling his the baby, a smile on her face and his father sitting on the bed next to her.

"Come 'ere petite," Remy said, holding his arms out to Matty who hurried forward and let his dad lift him onto the bed, giving him a good look at his new baby sister.

"She's beautiful," he breathed, reaching a hand out to stroke her cheek gently.

"Oui. Y' were dat beautiful when y' were born y'know?" Remy grinned proudly.

"Really?" Matty asked in disbelief.

"Really," Rogue smiled at him. "You wanna hold her sugah?"

"Yeah," he leaned back against the headboard and Remy took the baby from Rogue, placing it gently into his son's arms.

Matty held her for a few moments, admiring the sleeping infant, whose hand had wrapped tightly around one of his fingers. After a few minutes Remy spoke, looking between his wife and children, the smile on his face growing with each glance. "So petite, what be her name?"

He contemplated this for a moment, biting his lower lip before saying, "Serena."

"Why sugah?" Rogue asked, somewhat intrigued by his choice.

"Because, she's so beautiful right now while she's sleeping, and I like the way it sounds," he stated confidently, causing both his parents to grin.

" Serena it be den," Remy smiled, impressed as usual by his son. "Matthew, meet Serena. Serena dis be your frère Matthew." As Matty fussed over the baby, cooing down at her, Remy and Rogue's eyes met over his head. Finally after all the years of pain and misery caused at the hands of others. Of loosing a child and being forced apart, their lives were falling back into place. Back to the way it should have always been. And neither one could have been happier.

**Authors Note:** I know it's shorter than usual, and it's moving faster than the story has been, but it's all wrapping up now and that's why. Hope you all enjoyed it, and only one more left.


	20. Chapter 20: Epilog

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or basic storylines from the X-Men. I do, however, own Matthew. And yet, still I am poor beyond belief.**

**Authors Note:** THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You all make me so happy.

Last chapter guys. Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this story. I know it's changed a lot since its very sad beginning, but that's the way of life as well. I'm sad to see it end, but at the same time am ready for it. I hope you all are too, on both counts.

And this chapter is dedicated to EVERYONE WHO EVER REVIEWED THIS STORY! Without that, it would have never moved past that first chapter. Thank you all so much again.

'_Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks_

**Matthew**

**Chapter Twenty: Epilog**

"Ya nervous kid?" Logan asked as he leaned against the doorframe leading into Matthew's bedroom. The one that after today, would be his in name only.

"It that obvious?" he asked, smirking over at his older friend, who still looked the same age as he did the day he met him nearly twenty years earlier, adjusting his black tie over his hunter green shirt, and black slacks once again, his black gown hanging around his shoulders.

"Only to those who know ya," the Canuck grinned, walking in and slapping the twenty six year old on the back. "How's your mom taking it?"

"Well considering," Matty sighed and ran a hand through his long auburn hair before reaching over for a rubber band to pull it up into a ponytail. "Muir Island is rather far away."

"So I hear," Logan chuckled. "Moria already have a room waiting for you?"

"Yep, and a microscope," he grinned. Matty, with the help of the Professor and Hank, had managed to get his masters in genetics in almost half the time, and now he was planning on spending his time working on mutant genetics at Muir Island with Xavier's old love, Moria MacTaggert, much to his parents dislike.

"You excited?"

"Who wouldn't be?" Matty grinned, looking at Logan with one of his father's smirks. "I'll be helping my own people and doing something I love."

"I'm proud of you kid, you know that?" Logan said after a moment, rising from the bed and holding out his hand towards Matthew, who took it in a hard shake. "You know your mom is too right?"

"Oui, and mon père," Matty said. "And the whole herd that is my family," he added with a grin. "Extended and otherwise."

"And don't you forget it," Logan gave him a hard pat on the back, knocking the young man off balance and sending the gruff old man out the door laughing.

Matty did one final check on his appearance before grabbing his cap from the dresser and heading down the stairs of their rather large, southern French style home. He was surprised to find Serena, her long auburn hair, complete with white tips and two dominant streaks going through the middle leaning against the banister, popping her gum and regarding him closely with a pair of red on black eyes, dressed in her usual Goth attire, which today included a pair of black combat boots under a pitch black corseted dress, the corset part a deep gray color with a black skirt, and the whole thing covered with black lace.

"Mamma and daddy are outside trying to keep the boys off one another," the twenty-year-old Goth stated, tugging her wrist length black lace gloves tighter against her skin. Her power, very similar to her mothers, involved entering people's psyches through skin-to-skin contact. While she did not absorb them, the touch combined with her father's natural empathy, which all the LeBeau children had inherited, allowed her to leave her victims more than a little mentally damaged. She could control it well enough, but not usually when emotional, and her brother graduating and preparing to leave, well it didn't get much more emotional than that.

"What are they arguing about now?" Matty asked, placing the cap on his baby sister's head, earning an eye roll.

"Who's going to drive us there," she replied, referring to their two sixteen-year-old twin brothers, Adrien and Christian, whose powers both included empathy as well as the ability for one of them to absorb a persons energy and the other to use it, such as the time when Adrien caused Hank to pass out while Christian blew up half the danger room, including sending Logan through a wall, across campus.

"Merde," Matty muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, especially since they want to take the blackbird," Serena added with a hint of a smile. They grinned at each other for a moment, sharing a moment before she sighed. "So you really leaving huh?"

"Bags packed and ready to go. You're flying me remember?" he teased her a little, not missing the sadness in her eyes. They had been extremely close growing up, facing different villains and challenges with their parents, and helping out with their twin brothers. All of those who lived in the LeBeau house close though, the normal sibling rivalry rarely existing, except of course with the twins.

"Don't remind Mamma of that," Serena sighed, walking over and lacing her arm through her brothers as they started walking towards the front door, her still wearing his cap. "She's been crying half the morning."

Matty cringed. "Yeah I know."

"She'll be fine though," Serena quickly stated. "She's a survivor," they shared a smile, both thinking back to seven years earlier when they had almost lost her to the legacy virus. If it hadn't been for Logan forcing her to absorb him, they probably would have. Their father had been a mess then, and so had the children really. It had been Jean and Scott who had pulled them through though. Taking all of the children to their small home on the other side of the Xavier Institute grounds, letting them cry, and worry and play as well with Nathan and Rebecca, their son and daughter.

"I know she is," he replied. He knew why this was so hard for her too. They hadn't been apart since he was brought back to them, and the thought of it happening now scared her as well as Remy, and to tell the truth, Matty too.

"Besides, the team won't be the same without you," Serena said, trying to lighten the mood. "You know Nathan's going to be pushing us into double time sessions and Gustav is going to be impossible," she added, referring to Ororo and Kurt's twelve-year-old son.

"You can deal," Matthew grinned. "Besides, the little blue runt's afraid of you," he added in a teasing voice.

"You say that like there are people who aren't," Serena growled, her eyes filled with mirth as they made it outside to find their mother holding her two youngest boys, both of whom were the spitting image of their father, apart, scolding them while Remy, in his blood red silk shirt and black dress pants, his ever present trench coat already in place after all these years, tried not to laugh. It was a rather comical site as she stood there in her white high-heeled sandals, yellow sundress with small pink roses and her hair pulled up into a bun.

Standing on the side of the porch watching the whole scene with entertained smiles was Mercy, Henry, Alexis and Jean Luc. Tante Mattie had died two years earlier of heart disease, and it still choked everyone up to be there without her, but none more than Remy. He knew that she would have been so proud of his son today as he turned, noticing that Matty and Serena had finally come out.

"Dere be de homme of de hour!" he exclaimed, as his wife released their youngest boys, glaring at both of them before walking over behind her husband, who was already hugging Matthew. Remy, like his father, had aged well, with only a bit of gray running through his long hair, and a few wrinkles from laughing and smiling as much as he did. He'd quite smoking, years ago, and hadn't picked up a stick since, much to Rogue's delight, except for the occasional cigar on poker night with the boys, that she pretended not to know about. He was still as tall and muscular as ever, although Rogue liked to tease him that he was developing a slight potbelly where his firm six-pack had once been.

"Mah perfect little boys all grown up," Rogue said, tears lacing her voice as she leaned over and pulled him into a hug. She was still just as beautiful, although there seemed to be more white in her hair than auburn as of late and she had a few wrinkles round her eyes and mouth, from years of laughter. The illness earlier had left her body sorely deteriorated, and she had never been able to get back the muscle mass she once had, and even some of her strength, but to Remy she was still as beautiful as the day they had attended their first dance together.

"Been grown up Mamma," he replied, hugging her just as tightly.

"No mattah what ya think, yer still mah baby," she smiled, tears in her eyes as they pulled back, giving each other a kiss. "Now, lets git this show on the road then."

"Where are all the others?" Matthew asked, relieved to see his father slide behind the steering wheel of their Durango, his aunt, uncle, cousin and grandfather getting in their own van after having congratulated him and shared hugs and kisses.

"They went on ahead to get our seats," Christian said, pouting as he and Adrien climbed into the back, both dressed in black slacks like their father and brother, with Christian in a cobalt blue shirt and Adrien in a silver one.

"Don't worry petite," Remy said, starting the engine and pulling out of the driveway, heading towards the auditorium where the graduation ceremony was to be held. "Dey wouldn't miss dis fer de world."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

From the stands of the huge stadium, the occupants of the Xavier Institute watched on in pride as Matthew Remy LeBeau received his master's degree in genetics. About a dozen cameras flashed in that area alone as they all tried to capture every second of the moment.

Scott and Jean sat next to the right of the Professor. They had been married for a bout eighteen years now and had eighteen-year-old Nathan and fifteen-year-old Rebecca, who were the spitting images of their parents. Both had aged well, although Scott's hair was almost completely gray, which he blamed on his two children, who were currently cheering amongst the loudest of the assembled group for one of their closest friends.

Kurt and Ororo had married not long after Rogue and Remy and were blessed with a son, Gustav, who was a very rambunctious blue skinned teleporting weather dude, as he called himself, at fifteen (AN: Think Kurt from Evolution.). They sat next to Hank and his fiancé Lorena, both blue men wearing image inducers to conceal her appearance. Hank had met Lorena at a medical conference four years earlier, and while she was not a mutant, she was not closed-minded either. She was a well-known surgeon and had become a stable figure at the institute, and three months after Hank had popped the question, she had found out that they were two months pregnant. The wedding was going to be in a couple of weeks, right before Matthew would leave for the Island, and both couldn't have been happier about that and their expected little miracle.

Logan, who had maintained his close friendship with Matthew over the years, wiped at his eyes, causing his current girlfriend, a young purple haired Asian psychic named Betsy Braddock to roll her eyes at him, calling him a big softy before kissing his cheek gently. (AN: I was reading a story a long time ago with this paring and loved it way too much, so hear it is again.)

Kitty, who was working with the group at Muir Island and had come down for the ceremony, sat with her long-term boyfriend, former British spy and mercenary Peter Wisdom. They seemed happy, although they did argue regularly and had yet to tie the not, much to Kitty's disapproval. They had wound up together not long after Piotr had been killed by the Legacy Virus six years earlier and had been together ever since. Their three-year-old daughter Molly sat bouncing happily on her father's knee, a small stuffed purple dragon clutched tightly in her hands. (AN: Mellissarxy1 this part is for you!)

Jubilee, who was currently teaching at the Institute and living the single life, and loving it as she never let anyone forget, sat making faces at Molly while holding her video camera out, capturing the whole thing on film, happy that finally, she could do so without destroying the expensive machine.

Even Bobby sat there, next to Jubilee, watching her out of the corner of his eye with a smile. After Lorna and several other girls after her, had broken his heart, he had returned to the only place he had a chance of being welcomed to, and was surprised to find out that he was. By everyone, including the LeBeau's, who insisted on having him over to dinner the very night he returned. He was fortunate enough to get past his anger, and the feelings of attraction he had towards Rogue to be her and Remy's friend, and had become a great confidant to their twin boys. His only goal now, besides being a good roll model and teacher at the school, was to get Jubilee to try the dating thing again.

As for the Professor himself, he watched on with a look of indescribable pride in his eyes. Matthew, despite his early mutation had insisted on going to public school, and had done so up through college, attending classes at the Institute in the afternoons and evenings. He wanted to be integrated with the rest of his non-mutant peers, and had insisted on it, getting his parents full support as well as a lot of respect from the elder members. He had also been an active member of the X-Men team since he turn fifteen, and planned to continue on with the good fight through the Muir Island team. And he was strong enough to leave his close net family behind to study genetics at the finest lab in the world in order to help his fellow mutants. To Charles, Matthew was his dream, living and breathing, and he was fortunate enough to be alive today to watch him graduate.

And as Rogue and Remy sat there, amongst their family and friends; their hands clasped together and Rogue's head leaning on Remy's shoulder, watching their son walk across that stage, they couldn't be happier.

**THE END**

**Authors Note: **I hope that covered everything and wrapped it up nicely. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. You made it all worthwhile. Now let me know if you liked the end, for old times sake.


End file.
